O Passado Negro de Shaka!
by Onime no Suga
Summary: Vocês ainda acham que o Shaka é santo? Ele pode PARECER um santo agora, mas seu passado é tão sujo como a cueca do MdM... bom, nem tanto XD
1. A Criança chegou!

Fala sério, alguém ainda acha que o Shaka é um santo! Pois digo que os santos de hoje foram uns capetas no passado, ou serão no futuro! Como dizem por ai... os santinhos são os piores! Pois bem... Ai está o passado obscuro de Shaka! Como eu não sei muito sobre os monges budistas... Eu posso cometer alguns erros... Então, já peço desculpa XD Aceito ajudas e sugestões! Espero que gostem!

Saint Seiya não é meu... Por enquanto... E os nomes Pin Gu Lin e Com Dor também não (não me apedrejem, foi a Zienma quem escolheu, e ela tava na fase Kung Pow dela).

Legenda:

"bláblá" Conversa no plano astral!

_Pensamentos_

(descrevendo o que a pessoa está fazendo) (N/a: Meu comentário inútil)

Em uma bela manhã de verão, os monges de um templo budista na Índia meditavam calmamente quando um monge entra apressado e gritando:

– CHEGOU! A CRIANÇA PROMETIDA CHEGOU!

– J�? Ótimo! Tragam-me a criança para que eu posso vê-la! – disse um monge antigo, o mais velho daquele templo, Mestre Com-Dor.

Assim, um outro monge extremamente cansado entra o no templo carregando uma criança no colo, de mais ou menos cinco anos, um pouco assustada.

– Mestre, está aqui! – disse o monge segurando a criança.

– Obrigando Monge Pin Gu Lin! Olhem! Que menino mais fofo! Bilu, bilu, bilu! (Com-Dor passa a mão perto do rosto do menino loiro que tenta morder a mão do mestre)

– Claro... ele é uma gracinha �� - ironizou Pin Gu Lin!

– Pelo menos não é desdentado!

É... precisamos te falar uma coisa, mestre!

– Diga!

Pin Gu Lin cochicha no ouvido de Com-Dor

– O QUE?

– Poisé, poisé, poisé!

– Ai Buda... Não temos tempo! Vai esse mesmo!

Com-Dor se senta na posição de lótus e começa a meditar.

– Ah ummmm! Ah ummmm! Ah ummmm!

Voz do além: Você discou para Ah um, ah um, ah um, este telefone está desativado. Vamos encaminhar a sua ligação para Ah um, ah um, ah dois... bip

– Aii que sono! – disse uma voz...

– "Buda-sensei! Sou eu! O monge Com-Dor!"

– "Com dor onde meu filho?" – disse Buda.

– "Esse é meu nome ��"

– "Opa, ah sim! Sei quem você é... só você pra me ligar à uma hora dessas!"

– "Mas são 10 horas da manhã!"

– "Você nunca ouviu falar em fuso horário não? E além do mais são 8:30 aí!"

– "Não sei… não tenho relógio!"

– "Ae... esqueci, de qualquer forma, o que você deseja?"

– "Felicito-me em avisar que achamos a criança prometida!"

– "Oh! Me apresentem!"

– " É o menino loirinho que o monge Pin Gu Lin está segurando."

Buda olha a criança loira, e a vê comendo meleca do nariz.

– "É aquele ali? O.o"

– "É sim! Foi muito duro e árduo para encontra-lo!"

– " Fala a verdade monge!"

– "Ta bom! A mãe dele nos vendeu o pirralho para comprar o jantar."

– " Aff... já estamos atrasados no processo! Vai ser esse mesmo! Quero falar com a criança!"

– "Certo!" Venha, criança iluminada!

O menino, timidamente, aproxima-se do monge.

– Medite!

– Hein? – perguntou o menino.

– Medite! Eleve seu espírito!

– Nani?

– VIAGE NA MAIONESE! PUXE UM RONCO!

– Ta ta... Eu entendi! Mas... Eu não sei meditar!

– " Aonde eu fui amarrar meu bode! Com-Dor, faça a criança dormir!" – disse Buda a Com-Dor.

– "Sim sensei!" Durma criança!

– Não quelu!

– Durma! E é não quero.

– Não quelu dormir também!

– DORME LOGO!

– NÃO!

– Mestre, se o senhor me permitir – disse Pin Gu Lin colocando um paninho de clorofónio (N/a: é isso que usavam no chapolin?) no nariz do menino, fazendo com que ele respirasse e caísse no chão um tempo depois.

– " Noooossa! Como eu vim parar aqui!"- disse o loirinho.

– " Venha menino!" – chamava Buda.

– " Por que aqui tudo é colorido?"

– " Meu novo papel de parede psicodélico... gostou?"

– " Não! ��"

– " Hupt... venha a mim!"

A criança loira flutua, flutua, flutua até chegar a uma coisa realmente grande!

– "AH! É UM MONSTRO!"

– " Não sou monstro! Sou Buda! o.o v

– " AH! É UM MONSTRO QUE DISSE QUE SE CHAMA BUNDA!"(N/B:essa piada já gastou...��) Buááááá�! Eu quero a mamãe!

– "Por que todo mundo confunde meu nome? É BUDA! B U D A! Ah! Não chora! Por favor!".

– "Quem... quem é você?"

– " Ora! Eu sou um Deus!"

– " Eu quelo a minha mãe!"

– " Escute criança, você é especial, você deve ser criado conosco para que seu destino se cumpra! (N/a: Epa... olha o anime concorrente! 1)

– " Mas eu quelo a mamãe!

– " Ela não está aqui!"

– " EU QUELO! (lágrimas nos olhos)

– " _Ai Buda, me ajuda! Perai, eu sou Buda! Ele é muito novo para saber! _Sua mãe gosta de você, por isso te deixou aqui, para você crescer forte e saudável!

– " Mas eu quelo... vou sentir saudades!"

– " Um... vamos fazer o seguinte, o monge Pin Gu Lin será sua mãe, ok?"

– " OBA! Ta!"

– " Que bom! Qual o seu nome?"

– " É... Shaaa... Shaa... Sharca? Não! Shacra? Não... Shácara? Shícara? Shaaaa..."

– "Shaka?"

– " Isso!"

– "Pois bem Shaka! Vou te ensinar tudo que você precisar, começando por tirar o dedo do nariz e parar de comer meleca!"

– " (tirando o dedo do nariz) Opa..."

– " Me da um abraço "

Shaka flutua e dá um abraço em Buda.

– " Tio Bunda é fofinho!"

– " Bunda é o... _opa, ele é pequeno, não posso falar..._ É Buda! E tio é a vó!

– " Não é não! Tio é irmão do pai ou da mãe!"

– " Faz sentido!"

– " To com sono!"

– " Pode dormir no meu colo!"

– " Ta bom tio Bunda!"

– " Desisto...TIRA O DEDO DO NARIZ!"

Assim... o espírito de Shaka dormiu confortavelmente no colo de Buda, e seu corpo dormiu largado no meio do templo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

1 Tipo, em X1999 a cada 10 palavras pronunciadas, 5 são destino... é o seu destino, fulano carrega o destino do mundo, o destino já está definido, o destino não está definido... e assim por diante XD

Alguns erros ortográficos são de propósito... outros não, (escritora analbafeta XD)

Aeee... acabou o primeiro cap! E não vai ter palhinha do que vai acontecer, por que eu não escrevi o segundo cap.. só tenho umas idéias soltas XDD

Nhai... é isso ai, a velocidade na qual eu vou postar aqui é proporcional ao número de reviews! Portanto, comentem bastante! Esse cap nem ta engraçado, mas é o começo de muita zoação XD

Nota de Zienma:Pois é pois é...eu andei vendo Kung pow demais e a mente da onime na aula de matemática saiu isso aqui..mandem reviews ou a gente manda a Sâmara Morgam puxar os pés de vcs de noite XDD...

Agradecendo comentários anteriores:

O Chamado 

Valeu Charine, Thatha-SMDZ, Zienma e Betinhageminisama por comentarem l�! XDD E a toda galera que leu o chamado XD

O que aconteceu com Kiki 

Jaq de Drago, Tefy-chan também obrigada por terem lido! E valeu a galera que leu também! Palas Lis, nhai... já to falando com você pelo mail... XDDD

Shaka jogando truco? 

Eletric Libra's, luhiei, Love Shiryu, Zienma, Juliane.chan, Pisces luna, Mikage-sama e Pandora : Valeu também pelos comentários! Pelo jeito vou ter que escrever a continuação sim!

Eu não vi muito Friends, mas a parada o Strip Poker foi de tanto filme de cassino que eu assisti nessas férias XDD Ai me surgiu essa idéia!

Parte inferior do formulário

FUIIII!


	2. Primeiro Dia

Desculpa a demora, mas sabem como é... daqui a algumas semanas eu vou começar as provas... ai eu tenho que prestar um pouco mais de atenção na aula de matemática. XD

Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

"bláblá" Conversa no plano astral!

_Pensamentos_

(descrevendo o que a pessoa está fazendo) (N/a: Meu comentário inútil)

Detalhes, eu gosto mais de escrever na forma de teatro, então eu mudei o as falas... e ficar escrevendo Pin Gu Lin toda hora cansa, ai eu só pus Pin XD

N/Zienma: Nhaaai XD tah mto legal esse cap gente! Deixem reviews!

Por incrível que pareça, a criança loira dormiu o dia inteiro, e só acordou na manhã seguinte...

Na manhã seguinte...

**Mestre:** Ele é muito meigo!

**Pin:** Meigo não sei onde!

**Mestre:** Você está julgando o menino mal!

**Pin:** Você não tava lá pra vê!

**Mestre:** Conte-me, o que aconteceu?

**Pin:** Foi assim...

OOOoooooooooOOOOooooooooooo Flash Back oooooooooooOOOOoooooooooOOO 

**Silas**: Nós nunca vamos achar essa criança! Nunca!

**Pin:** Calma Silas... Vamos achar!

**Silas**: Não vamos não! AHHHH! (tropeça em um montinho) – Ai caralho!

**Pin:** Não fala palavrão porra!

**Silas**: Hipócrita!

**Pin:** Fica quieto!

**Silas**: ��

**Pin:** Você deixou a criança chorando! Oh criança fofa, machucou?

Arrrg! (o menino pula em Pin e tenta morder seu dedo)

**Pin:** SOCOORRO!

**Silas**: HAHAHAHA! SE FERROU!

**Moça:**Um monge falando palavrão! – disse uma jovem mulher, de cabelos loiros,

usando vestimentas muito pobres.

**Silas**: É... foi sem querer..

**Moça:**Escute, você viu um menino pequeno por aqui? Ele se parece comigo...

**Silas**: Aquele ali? (aponta para Pin tentando se livrar do jovenzinho loiro)

**Moça:**AH! MEU FILHO! SOLTA! SOLTA! (bate em Pin)

**Pin:** AI CARAMBA! SOCORRO! TEM UMA DOIDA ME BATENDO E UM

MOLQUE ME MORDENDO!

**Moça:**SOLTA O MEU MENINO!

**Shaka:** BUÁÁÁÁ! (chorava a criancinha) Mamãe! Ele não tem gosto de comida! Eu

to com fome!

**Moça:**Calma Shakinha! Agente vai arrumar comida! Não se preocupe!

**Pin:** Ai... ele é seu filho senhora? – perguntou Pin se recompondo.

**Moça:**É sim, seu monstro...

**Pin:** Mas foi ele que me atacou!

**Moça:**Sei sei... ele só tem 5 anos!

**Pin:** Aff... deixa... parece que a criança tem fome.

**Silas**: Não diga! – retrucou Silas.

**Pin:** ��

**Moça:**É sim... todos nós estamos com fome! Somos muito pobres!

**Pin:** Vocês não são daqui né?

**Moça:**Somos sim, por que?

**Pin:** HÁ HÁ! Boa piada... loiros desse jeito?

**Moça:**Qual o problema de ser loiro? O outro ali tem cabelo branco! (aponta para Silas)

**Silas**: Mas eu sou albino ��

**Moça:**Um monge albino! Caramba! Se eu tirar uma foto sua será que eu consigo

vender por um preço bom?

**Silas**: Ta me achando com cara de modelo fotográfico?

**Moça:**Não vem ao caso... alias... vocês não podem me dar uma ajudinha não?

**Pin:** Como que?

**Moça:**Comida, cartão de crédito, cheque, aceito qualquer coisa...

**Pin:** Minha filha, olha pra gente, eu tenho cara de quem tem dinheiro?

**Moça:**É mesmo... se você tivesse dinheiro você não seria um monge.

**Pin:** ��

**Moça:**Ai... minhas crianças vão ficar sem comer hoje de novo...

**Pin:** Suas crianças?

**Moça:**É! Shakreine, Shakrilson, Shaka!

**Irmãos: **Sim mamãe!

**Moça:**Estes são os meus filhos...

**Pin:** Nossa, como são bonitos, e todos loirinhos!

**Shaka:** Buááá�! Você não me deu comida!

**Shakrilson:** Ah! Foi você o sacana que iludiu o meu irmão mais novo com comida!

**Pin:** Eu não fiz nada!

**Shakrilson:** Ah! Vem aqui! (pula em cima do monge, lá vai mais uma vez Pin ficar rolando no chão)

**Silas**: Um... _porra, eu to queimando nesse sol! Tive uma idéia! _Ou, quanto que você me dá pelo Shaka?

**Moça:**O que? Você quer comprar o meu filho?

**Pin:** SOCORRO SILAS! ME AJUDA! (passa para um lado rolando no chão)

**Silas**: É! Estamos precisando de uma criança!

**Pin:** AI! ELE TÁ ME MORDENDO! (rola para o outro lado)

**Moça:**Eu não vendo o meu filho!

**Silas**: Um ticket monge refeição?

**Moça:**Não!

**Silas**: Dois tickets?

**Moça:**Eu não venderia meu filho por algo tão baixo!

**Pin:** SILAS EU VOU MORRER! (Pin agora está correndo de uma criança enfurecida segurando um porrete)

**Shakrilson:** VOLTA AQUI TIO SAFADO!

**Silas**: Três e não se fala mais nisso?

**Moça:**Fechado! Pode levar o Shaka! Shakrilson! Para de correr atrás do moço!

**Shakrilson:** Ta bom mamãe... Tio safado! (mostra a língua)

**Pin:** Aff... graças a Buda!

**Silas**: Pin! Temos a criança!

**Pin:** Temos? Quem?

**Silas**: O Shaka!

**Pin:** VOCÊ TÁ DOIDO?

**Silas**: Não, eu acabei de comprar ele!

**Pin:** SILAS SEU IMPRESTÁVEL!

**Silas**: Fica quieto! Você quer procurar a criança pelo resto da sua vida?

**Moça:**Shakinha meu amo... vem aqui...

**Shaka:** Sim mamãe...

**Moça: **Você vai com esses moços bons ok?

**Shaka:** Por que mamãe?

**Moça:**Meu filho... não me pergunte coisas que eu não posso responder... apenas v�!

**Shaka:** Ta bom mamãe...

**Irmãos: **Tchau Shakinha!

**Moça:**Tchau Shakinha!

**Shaka:** Tchau Mamãe! Tchau maninhos!

**Pin:** Vamos logo, eu to todo arrebentado... – disse Pin.

**Shakreine**: SHAKA! ESPELA! – Shakreine correu para alcançar os monges.

**Shaka:** Que foi irmã?

**Shakreine**: Toma... leva meu coldão! (N/a: coldão cordão) – a menina põe o cordão no pescoço de Shaka.

**Shakreine**: Tchau Shakinha! (chora)

Já distante...

**Pin:** O mestre não vai gostar disso! – resmungou Pin.

**Silas**: Aff... e como ele sabe que essa criança não é a prometida?

**Pin:** Silas... você sabe como isso é importante!

**Silas**: Sei sei... mas ele não disse como era a criança, vai essa mesmo... e ela parece ser forte!

**Pin:** É... isso é verdade... senti na pele...

**Shaka:** Tio... por que a sua pele ta vermelha e cheia de bolha? – perguntou Shaka.

**Silas**: AI CACETE! EU TO DERRETENDO! SOCORRO! – Silas sai correndo.

**Pin:** ME ESPERA! – Pin sai correndo.

OOOooooooooOOOOooooooooo Fim do Flash Back oooooooooOOOOooooooooOOO 

**Mestre:** Cruzes!

**Pin:** É... esse menino é forte!

**Mestre:** Ai Buda... só nos resta rezar para que ele não suje a imagem do nosso templo!

**Pin:** A esperança é a última que morre...

**Mestre:** ��

**Pin:** Agente precisa ensinar ele!

**Mestre:** Sim, sim! Vamos pegar o livro dos pré- requisitos!

O Mestre pega um livro antigo, velho e feio e começa a ler.

**Mestre:** Um... ele precisa aprender a meditar, aprender a elevar seu cosmos... TER O SEGUNDO GRAU COMPLETO ATÉ OS 15 ANOS? TO PERDIDO!

**Pin:** Um... é melhor agente começar agora né?

**Mestre:** Sim, sim, vai acordar o menino... _Eu to lascado..._

Pin vai acordar Shaka, que agora está deitado em uma cama...

**Pin:** Shaka, acorda!

**Shaka:** Um... MAMÃE! – Shaka abraça Pin.

**Pin:** MAMÃE? Eu não sou sua mãe não,moleque!

**Shaka:** É sim! Foi o tio Bunda que disse!

**Pin:** Tio bunda?

**Shaka:** É!

**Pin:** Ele é grande, feio e gordo?

**Shaka:** SIM!

**Pin:** Aff... Oh Buda, por que fizeste isso comigo!

**Buda:** "Pra aprender a parar de me chamar de feio e gordo!"

**Pin:** O.O

**Buda:** "E se não deixar a criança te chamar de mamãe eu ponho o Silas como pai!"

**Pin:** Ta ta... Sim Shaka, eu sou sua mãe!

**Shaka:** Mamãe! Eu quero mamar!

**Pin:** Eu não tenho mamadeira...

**Shaka:** Mas eu não mamo em mamadeira! Eu mamo no peitinho!

**Pin:** AH NÃO! ISSO EU ME RECUSO!

**Buda:** "Olha o Silas..."

**Pin:** Eu vou pro Nirvana quando eu morrer... Posso dar um banho nele pelo menos?

**Buda:** "Sim, sim"

Pin leva Shaka para o local onde os monges tomam banho...

**Pin:** Tira a roupa Shaka!

**Shaka:** Pra quê?

**Pin:** Pra você tomar banho horas!

**Shaka:** Num quero!

**Pin:** Claro que quer! Você ta todo sujo! Vem, vamos tomar banho!

**Shaka:** Não!

**Pin:** Sim!

**Shaka:** NÃO!

**Pin:** SIM MENINO PORCO!

Os monges que ali pararam atrás da porta para ouvir a gritaria... até que Silas passa e resolve abrir a porta.

**Silas: **PIN!

Shaka está com o pé na cara de Pin, enquanto este tenta tirar as calças de Shaka.

**Pin:** Silas!

**Silas: **O que você ta fazendo?

**Shaka:** Ele quer tirar a minha roupa!

**Silas: **PIN! O.O

**Pin:** Não é nada isso que você ta pensando Silas... Eu quero dar um banho nesse porco!

**Silas: **Ah ta...

**Pin:** Mas ele NÃO QUER TIRAR A ROUPA!

**Silas: **Aff... você não tem jeito com as crianças Pin! – Silas pega Shaka e joga com

roupa e tudo na banheira.

**Pin:** Nossa.. você é muito jeitoso Silas...

**Silas: **Obrigado.

Pin arregaça os panos que cobriam seus braços e tenta dar banho no Shakinha.

**Pin:** Eu não quero me molhar muito...

**Shaka:** Olha! Um patinho de borracha! – Shaka pega o patinho e bate com tudo na

água, criando uma onda que molha Pin.

**Pin:** ��

**Silas: **Tsunaaaaaami! – gritou Silas.

**Pin:** Fica quieto Shakinha!

Shaka continua batendo na água.

**Pin:** Desisto! Eu vou pegar uma toalha e tirar esse menino da água!

Quando Pin se levanta, escorrega na água com sabão e cai na banheira.

**Shaka:** HAHAHAH! Mamãe também vai tomar banho!

**Pin:** Ai ai... já que eu to aqui, não custa nada!

No meio das brincadeiras, Pin e Shaka conseguem tomar banho.

**Pin:** Vamos lá Shakinha! Vamos sair!

**Shaka:** Ah! Que pena!

**Pin:** Fica aqui que eu vou pegar as toalhas...

Pin sai do banheiro e vai buscar duas toalhas e algumas roupas para o pequeno.

**Pin:** É... até que não foi tão ruim... Shaka! Vem se enxugar! – disse Pin entrando

banheiro– Shaka? SHAKA?

Já era… Shaka já estava a metros dali, correndo pelo templo... peladinho...

**Shaka:** WIIIII!

Shaka gritava enquanto passava pela horta, onde tinham 2 monges trabalhando.

**Monge:** Você viu isso? – perguntou o primeiro monge.

**Monge2:** Não, e você? – respondeu o outro monge.

**Monge:** Nem eu...

Shaka continuou a correr...

**Mestre:** Que dia ótimo para ler um bom livro! – Mestre Com Dor estava na biblioteca do templo escolhendo um livro para ler. – Tudo está perfeito, os monges estão trabalhando, eu terminei meus deveres, o Shaka está correndo pelado pela biblioteca...AH? SHAKA! – o mestre sai correndo atrás do pequeno.

**Silas: **No nosso templo, os monges nunca param de estudar, aqui é a sala dos estudos. – mostrava Silas a um grupo de visitantes. – mais adiante teremos a sala de meditação.

**Shaka:** WIIIIIII! – passou Shakinha correndo entre os visitantes.

**Turista**: O que ser isso?

**Silas: **O.O ... É... isso que vocês acabaram de ver é o nosso mais novo discípulo correndo pelado pelo templo...

**Pin:** TE ACHEI SHAKA! VOLTA AQUI! – agora foi a vez de Pin passar correndo de toalha.

**Silas: **O.O E isso foi o monge responsável pelo mais novo discípulo correndo de toalha pelo templo...

Já fora do templo.

**Mestre:** Shaka! Onde está você?

**Shaka:** Ninguém me pega!

**Mestre:** SHAKA!

Shaka estava encima da maior estátua do templo, que ficava na entrada.

**Velha:** Meu deus! Tem uma criança pelada na estátua de Buda! – gritou uma velhinha.

**Todos:** OHHHHH!

**Pin:** Shaka! Desce já daí! – gritou Pin chegando no local.

**Mestre:** PIN! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO DE TOALHA?

**Pin:** Eu... eu posso explicar!

**Mestre:** Não fale nada! Vá pegar o Shaka!

**Moça:** Nossa, que monge musculoso! – disse uma jovem passando perto do monge.

**Pin:** XD

**Moça:** Deixa que eu pego o menino pra você bonitão!

A jovem escala a estátua e pega Shaka...

**Pin:** Obrigado moça! – respondeu Pin.

**Moça:**De nada bonitão! Me da seu telefone!

**Pin:** Sabe o que é... – pegando Shaka no colo, que sem querer desamarra a toalha do monge que cai no chão – SHAKA!

**Moça:**AH! MONGE TARADO! – a mulher dá um tapa no rosto de Pin.

**Mestre:** Bem feito! – disse o mestre.

**Pin:** Ah... ela dá encima de mim e eu que sou o tarado.

**Moça:**EU OUVI ISSO! – a mulher dá outro tapa em Pin.

**Pin:**;;

**Mestre:** Anda! O menino vai ficar resfriado, leve-o para dentro!

**Pin:** Sim...

Um tempo depois...

**Pin:** Mestre, ele está pronto para a iniciação.

**Mestre:** Olha só! Ele ficou gracinha com essa roupa!

**Pin:** Aff... o que vamos fazer?

**Mestre:** Um, o livro diz "A criança prometida já deve saber meditar, porém, haverá casos que ela possa não saber meditar. A criança prometida deve aprender a meditar, dessa forma, ensine-a!"

**Pin:** Uau! Disse muito esse livro...

**Mestre:** "Tempo de aprendizado: 2 minutos".

**Pin:** Hein?

**Mestre:** É...a criança prometida vai aprender a meditar em 2 minutos.

**Pin:** Ah claro... como se isso fosse possível...

**Mestre:** Não discuta com o livro! Shaka, me imite, ok?

**Shaka:** T�!

O Mestre sentou-se na posição de Lótus.

**Mestre:** Me imita.

Shaka senta, mas não consegue imitar o Mestre.

**Mestre:** Pin, ajude-o!

Pin dobra uma perna, dobra outra perna, mas a perna já dobrada desdobra. Ele repete o ato e acontece a mesma coisa.

**Silas:** Meu deus Pin! Como você é incompetente! É assim que se faz! – do nada aparece Silas.

Silas fica em frente a Shaka, dobra uma perna e quando dobra a outra Shaka o acerta Silas naquele lugar com a outra perna.

**Pin:** HAHAHAHAHHA! Bem feito! – riu Pin – Eu já sei como fazer ele sentar direito.

Pin dobra as duas pernas ao mesmo tempo, e Shaka o acerta com a mão no rosto.

**Silas:** HUAHUAHUA! Olha o sujo falando do mal lavado! – riu Silas.

**Mestre:** Ah! Chega! Shaka, nós três vamos sair daqui, quando eu voltar em 2 minutos eu quero ver você meditando! – disse Mestre Com Dor.

2 minutos depois.

**Silas:** Vejam! Ele está meditando! – exclamou Silas!

**Mestre:** Viram! Ele pode ser a criança prometida! – disse o Mestre– Muito bem Shaka! Você já pode parar de meditar e vir conosco!

Shaka sai andando com os braços e de pernas grudadas.

**Todos:** O.O

**Silas:** Quem deixou o super bonder no chão?

**Mestre:** SHAKA!

Os pobres monges passam a tarde toda ensinando Shaka a sentar...

No jantar...

**Pin:** Toma, sopinha com muitos vegetais.

**Shaka**: Eca... não quero!

**Pin:** Tem que comer pra crescer fortinho!

**Shaka:** Não!

**Pin:** COME!

**Shaka:** NÃO COMO!

**Pin:** Todos os monges estão dando uma parte da sua comida pra você!

**Shaka:** Mas... eu não gosto...

**Silas:** Vamos lá Shaka... coma! Até eu dei um pouco pra você!

Shaka para de agir por alguns minutos...

**Shaka:** Tá bom...

**Todos:** AE!

**Shaka**: Mas eu quero aviãozinho!

Kataplof

**Pin:** Tá certo... (pega uma colher e põe a sopa) Olha o aviãozinho!

**Silas**: Mestre, notou que o Shaka está falando melhor?

**Mestre**: Como assim?

**Silas:** Ele está falando quero, ao invés de quelo.

**Mestre:** Ae... que bom.

**Silas:** O senhor não acha estranho?

**Mestre:** Não...

**Silas:** Mas ele aprendeu tão rápido!

**Mestre:** Coma Silas... amanhã será um dia difícil.

**Pin:** ECA SHAKA! VOCÊ POS O DEDO NO NARIZ!

**Todos:** ECAA! (todos param de comer)

**Shaka:** Eu sei!

**Pin:** Isso é nojento!

**Shaka:** Não é...

**Pin:** Não te ensinaram a não fazer isso?

**Shaka:** Ensinaram...

**Pin:** Quem?

**Shaka:** O Tio Bunda!

**Pin:** O.O E por que você repetiu?

**Shaka:** Por que essa meleca estava machucando! (Shaka tirou o melecão do nariz, fez uma bolinha e jogou para cima, que acabou caindo no prato do mestre.)

**Mestre:** (olhando para a bolinha) Perdi a fome...

No plano astral.

**Buda: **"Shaka!"

**Shaka: **"Tio Bunda!"

**Buda: **"Ai ai… como foi seu dia?"

**Shaka: **"Foi legal! Eu aprendi a sentar na posição de Lótus!"

**Buda: **"Sério! Que legal, e aprendeu a meditar?"

**Shaka: **"Não ainda!"

**Buda: **"Ué, como você está aqui então?"

**Shaka: **"O Tio Silas me deu um pano pra respirar... ai eu dormir"

**Buda: **"_Ele dopou o menino de novo? Ah, ele vai ver só! _Shaka, você quer um pai?"

**Shaka: **"Sim!"

**Buda: **"O Silas será seu pai!"

**Shaka: **" Oba!"

**Buda: **"Você não fez mais nada não?"

**Shaka: **"Um… não"

**Buda: **"Nem saiu pelado correndo pelo templo e escalou a minha estátua?"

**Shaka: **"Ah… eu fiz isso também!"

**Buda: **"Ai céus...Não faça mais isso, ok?"

**Shaka: **"Tá bom!"

**Buda: **"Todos os dias você virá falar comigo... tudo bem?"

**Shaka: **"Sim!"

**Buda: **"Shaka, por que você ficou triste quando o Pin disse que todos tinham dado uma parte da comida para você?"

**Shaka: **"Ah… eu não fiquei triste não... é que pensei que eles foram muito gentis em me da a comida... afinal, eles quase não comem, por isso eu comi"

**Buda: **"Você só comeu por causa disso?"

**Shaka: **"Sim!"

**Buda: **"_Esse menino me surpreende. _Certo... vá dormir por que já estão levando o seu corpo pra sua cama"

**Shaka: **"Ta! Boa noite Tio Bunda!"

**Buda: **"Boa noite Shaka…"

Agradecendo comentários:

**Pisces Luna: **UHAHUAHUA! Sabe, eu pensei a mesma coisa quando eu escrevi, como uma mulher pode vender o SHAKA! Mas até o fim dessa fic muitas coisas vão acontecer XD. Obaaa! Já to até preparando como eu vou encaixar essas saídas pro puteiro! Vai ficar Show!. Obrigada!

**Pandora-Amamiya:** Eu ainda não estou nesse fan clube, mas a maioria das minhas amigas estão XD Pode ter certeza que esse passado vai dar o que falar XD

**Juliane.chan:** É... influencias de Kung Pow e do meu sobrinho... a maior parte das palhaçadas que eu faço o Shaka fazer vem do meu sobrinho! Pode ter certeza... coisas piores vêm ai XDD

**Persefone-San:** Obrigada pelo comentário nesta fic e na do Shaka jogando truco! Pode deixar que dos jeitos que as coisas estão eu não paro de escrever essa fic XD

**Mo de Aries:** HAHAHA! Se você o acha terrível agora, quero ver o que você vai achar dele mais tarde! Uhahuauhahua! Esse daí ainda vai aprontar muito!

**Anjo Setsuna**: Valeu pelos comentários! Sempre que eu tiver oportunidade eu vou comentar as suas fics!

**Higu-chan:** Ae! Obrigada pelo comentário! Que bom que você gostou!

Foram os seus comentários que me fizeram parar tudo pra escrever esse cap, que não está nada engraçado... de qualquer forma, valeu!

A respeito do Shaka jogando truco.

**Tefy- Chan**: HUAUAHUAHUA! Pobre da alma! Já li sim "a subida das 12 casas com uma maluca"... ri muiiiito por sinal! Acho uma ótima idéia você continuar!

A parada do número de comentários ser proporcional à rapidez das postagens ta valendo!

Obs: Sobre o Shaka jogando pôquer... eu não sei se eu o faço a one shot fic dele jogando pôquer antes ou depois dele aprender aqui... por isso... estou fazendo uma votação... please, me ajudem a escolher!

Bom... é só por hoje!

Ja nee!


	3. Chocolate!

Desculpe a demora! Mas estou em semana de prova, ai eu demorei um pouco pra escrever! Bom, primeiramente, FELIZ PÁSCOA! Esse capítulo tem um pouco a ver com isso… ai eu fiz uma baianada e saiu isso… espero que gostem, não ta engraçado... até por que eu reescrevi isso daqui umas três vezes... eu resolvi colocar algumas coisas pra quando ele estiver mais velho XD Bom... como eu estou em prova... vou demorar mais pra colocar o novo cap, mas assim que eu tiver uma brecha eu ponho! Bom, é só! Até Mais!

"bláblá" Conversa no plano astral!

Pensamentos

(descrevendo o que a pessoa está fazendo) (N/a: Meu comentário inútil)

Saint Seiya não é meu... mas um dia há de ser... se bem que não precisa ser tudo, só os cavaleiros bonitões ta bom XD

Chocolate!

Eram 7:30 am... Silas e Pin foram acordar Shaka, que parecia um anjinho.

Pin: Shakinha, Shakinha querido, acorda! (N/a: incorporou mesmo o espírito de mãe XD)

Shaka: (espreguiçando e bocejando) Bom dia!

Silas: Bom dia

Shaka: PAPAI! (abraça Silas)

Silas: PAPAI!

Shaka: É! Você é meu pai!

Silas: Desde quando?

Shaka: Desde ontem, foi o Tio Bunda quem disse...

Silas: Tio bunda?

Pin: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Se lascou! Agora você é o pai...

Silas: O.o (N/a: o)

Pin: Tio Bunda é Buda... Ele me fez de mãe, agora você é o pai! HAHAHA!

Silas: Ai! Sentei na bonequicha!

Pin: Eu sou a mãe e você o pai... opa... O QUE?

Shaka: Sim! Vocês são meus papais! Vocês são casados?

Silas: CASADOS?

Shaka: É! O papai tem que ser casado com a mamãe e dar beijinho!

Pin: BEIJINHO!

Shaka: Sim! Eu quero ver beijinho! Da beijinho na mamãe, papai!

Silas: Nem fude...

Pin: (tampa a boca de Silas) Oh meu filho! Agente não pode se beijar! NEM FALAR PALAVRÃO!

Shaka: BEIJINHO! Eu vou cholar!

Silas: Chorar...

Pin: Ai não! Não chora Shakinha!

Shaka faz cara de cachorro sem dono, quase chorando.

Silas: Ah... não faz essa cara!

Pin: AI! TA BOM! Fecha os olhos Silas!

Silas: O que? Você ta doido? Eu não vou perder meu BV com você não!

Pin: Você é bv? HAHAHAHAHAH! Até eu não sou!

Silas: Eu sou um monge exemplar!

Pin: Aff...cala a boca e beija logo!

Os dois vão aproximando o rosto, bem devagar...

Shaka: Ai beijinho, beijinho, vai ter que beijar muito! Dar muito beijinho! Beijinho!

Nesse exato momento, mestre Com Dor entra no quarto.

Mestre: Por que a demora? O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Pin: (quase que beijando Silas) É... eu poço explicar!

Mestre: Ai que hoje eu morro... Vamos lá! Expliquem-se!

Silas e Pin se apontam falando: A culpa é dele!

Mestre: De quem é a culpa?

Pin: Do mordomo!

Mestre: O.o

Silas: Mas o suspeito é o goiano!

Pin: MEU DEUS, QUEM ROUBOU O PÃO DE QUEIJO?

Silas: Não importa, a culpa e sua!

Pin: Claro, a fome na áfrica é culpa minha! A poluição do rio Ganges é culpa minha!

Mestre: Cheeeega! Eu quero que vocês levem um pacote pra mim... lá no templo da esquina... vão, anda... xispa... (vai embora pensando) Eu preciso de um calmante...

Pin, Silas e Shaka sae do templo para entregar o tal pacote... Cada segurando uma mão de Shaka (N/a: Coisa bem família mesmo)

Shaka então vê crianças correndo com ovos de páscoa na mão.

Shaka: O que são aqueles ovos?

Silas: São ovos de chocolates...

Pin: Os cristãos comemoram a Páscoa nesta época... é um costume presentear as pessoas com ovos de chocolates.

Shaka: Ah... eu quero.

Pin: Mas nós somos budistas! Não comemoramos a Páscoa!

Shaka: Não! Eu quero os ovos!

Silas: Ai Buda...

Shaka: Me da um ovo de chocolate! Por favor! Diz que sim, diz! Vai!

Pin: Compre um ovo de chocolate pra ele, Silas!

Silas: Por que eu?

Pin: Você é o pai!

Silas: E?

Pin: Você tem que sustentar a família!

Silas: Vai ver se eu to na esquina...

Shaka: Ta não, você está aqui do meu lado!

Pin: Inteligente não?

Silas: Aii! Por que eu não seguir a carreira de domador de pulgas? Por que? Eu ia ganhar tanto dinheiro! Mas não, eu tinha que ser um monge budista! Ta, ta... vamos logo, eu to fritando nesse sol!

O trio segue para uma loja de ovos de Páscoa.

Shaka: Eu quero esse! (aponta para um ovo tamanho 40)

Silas: AI CARA (Pin tampa a boca de Silas)

Pin: Fica quieto e compra logo!

Silas: Eu não tenho dinheiro!

Pin: Seu imprestável!

Atendente: O que posso ajudar?

Shaka: Eu quero aquele ovo ó! (aponta)

Atendente: Claro... vocês vão pagar em cheque, cartão, a vista?

Silas: Não vamos pagar!

Atendente: Estão não leva o ovo!

Shaka: O tio sabia que é errado não dar ovos de páscoa pra gente?

Atendente: Por que?

Shaka: Por que... por que... por que... por que se não cai um raio na sua loja!

Atendente: Ata! Com licença senhores monges, mas eu tenho trabalho a fazer!

Shaka: O tio não vai dar o ovo?

Atendente: Não! (nesse momento cai um raio na loja, que queima todos os aparelhos) AI CARAMBA! TOMA! LEVA, PODE PEGAR TODOS OS OVOS!

Shaka: Oba! (pega o ovo número 40, e vai embora saltitante)

Pin: Como você fez isso?

Shaka: Não sei! Eu quero comer!

Silas: Daqui a pouco... vamos entregar logo o pacote..

No templo.

Silas: Onde eu vou esconder esse ovo?

Pin: No bolso...

Silas:

Pin: No nariz?

Silas: Na sua bun...

Shaka: Esconde na estátua do tio Bunda! Ele deixa!

Pin: Como você sabe?

Shaka: Por que ele é legal! Eu falo com ele!

Silas: Parece uma boa... deixe o ovo ai, de note quando todos estiverem dormindo agente pega pra comer!

Mestre: Que bom que vocês voltaram! Vamos Shaka, você precisa meditar!

Shaka: Ah...

Na salinha de meditação.

Mestre: Você já sabe sentar... sente.

Shaka: Cadê a cola?

Mestre: Sem cola

Shaka: Ah... (Shaka se senta com um pouco de dificuldade)

Mestre: Agora respire fundo... feche os olhos, liberte a sua mente! (n/a: Free your mind!)

Shaka: zzzZZZzzzZZZ

Mestre: Não é pra dormir!

Shaka: An?

Mestre: Ai... isso vai ser difícil... de novo... feche os olhos, liberte a sua mente! Tente pensar em nada...

Shakinha obedece ao seu mestre e liberta sua mente... em um estante ele vê seu corpo e o corpo de Mestre Com Dor.

Shaka: "Legal! Eu to voando! (a "alma" de Shaka voa para fora do templo, vai subindo, subindo, subindo, até chegar no...)"

Alma: "PASSE PRO CÉU É UM CONTO... PASSE PRO CÉU É UM CONTO, TEM CÉU CATÓLICO, INDÍGINA, ASGARD...TUDO POR UM REAL!"

Shaka: "Nossa! Que legal!"

Alma2: "Sai da frente baixinho" (Shaka quase é atropelado por uma alma realmente mal humorada)

Shaka continuou flutuando até chegar em uma grande mesa, com um homem muito estranho. Grande, gordo e usa uma chupeta.

Emma daioh: Alma Número 32556-2005, céu.

Alma: Aeee! (sobe)

Emma daioh: Alma Número 32557-2005, inferno...

Alma: NÃOOO! Não pode ser! (cai)

Emma daioh : Vai logo assombração... Ei, quem é você? (Fala com Shaka)

Shaka: Eu sou o Shaka!

Emma daioh: Shaka? Deixa eu procurar você aqui na lista... um... você não morreu! Que diacho você ta fazendo aqui?

Shaka: Meditando!

Emma daioh: Meditando? Ninguém meditando consegue chegar aqui... eu hein... vai dar um role vai guri!

Shaka: Eu vou pra onde?

Emma daioh: Sei lá...

Alma: Oh moleque! Ta atrapalhando a fila sabia!

Alma: É! Vai pro inferno!

Shaka: Ta bom!

Emma daioh: É... vai pro inferno, perai VAI NÃO! Sua alma má! Você vai pro inferno!

Alma: NÃAAAO! (cai)

Emma daioh: Faz o seguinte meu filho... você é budista né?

Shaka: Sim!

Emma: Então segue pra cima, vira à direita, segue em frente 63 nuvens, ai depois você vira de novo. Ai chegando lá você pede pra falar com Buda, ok?

Shaka: Ta bom!

Shaka obedece às instruções e para em um grande portão dourado.

**oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

No templo

Mestre: Shaka, acorde, Shaka... SHAKA!

**oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

Shaka: Oi tio!

Rafael: Tio? Hehehehe! Eu sou o Arcanjo Rafael... tudo bem?

Shaka: Sim! Eu quero falar com Bunda!

Rafael: Com quem? O.O

Shaka: O Bunda! Do Bundismo!

Rafael: Bundismo? Hehehehe! Crianças... ta certo... eu vou chamar o seu Anjo da Guarda pra te guiar até lá,... você é do dia 19 de setembro... seu anjo é HAAMIAH!

Haamiah: Ai! Sim senhor!

Rafael: Guie este menino até Buda...

Haamiah: Senhor, sim senhor, senhor!

Shaka: Você é meu anjo?

Haamiah: Sim! Eu que tomo conta de você quando Buda pede.

Shaka: Ele pede?

Haamiah: Toda hora! Nunca vi um menino tão levado... bom, chegamos, Buda está numa festinha com os outros deuses... Tchau Shaka!

Shaka: Tchau!

Buda: Hahahaha! Mas sabe que a uns 1000 anos atrás... SHAKA!

Shaka: Tio Bunda!

Zeus: Bunda? O.O

Buda: Shaka! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Shaka: Meditando!

Apolo: Nooo... esse menino foi longe hein!

Buda: Se foi! Já que ele está aqui, deixa eu te apresentar a galera... esse é Deus, esse é Zeus, esse é Alá... e aqueles ali são os filhos, primos, irmãos, netos, a parentada toda de Zeus.

Shaka: Ola!

Zeus: Mas que menino fofo... ATHENA!

Athena: Sim!

Zeus: Veja, como esse menino é fofo! Por que você não tem filhos?

Athena: Ai papai, você com essa história! Eu sou uma guerreia! E não tenho tempo para filhos! Quem é essa criança?

Buda: Meu pupilo Shaka...

Athena: Um... bom... prazer em conhecer Shaka... mas agora eu vou embora por que eu tenho que resolver uns problemas com Ares... adeus!

Deus: Ele ta demorando!

Alá: Calma... ele já chega!

**OooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

Mestre: PIN! SILAS! Me ajudem!

Silas: O que houve?

Mestre: O Shaka não quer acordar!

Silas: Joga água!

Pin: Dá um tapa!

Mestre: Nunca vi tantas asneiras! Anda, peguem o peixe, a brócolis e o incenso! Vamos fazer a mágica do Tio!

Silas: Ce ta zoando né?

Mestre: Não! Toma (entrega os objetos ao dois) no 3! 1…2…3!

Todos: (pulando em uma perna) HUMUMU GATEIDITAU!

**oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

Num cantinho ali...

Athena: Ganhei! HAHAHA! Eu sou a melhor!

Ares: Não vale! E você não é melhor nada!

Athena: Sou sim! Tenho até uma cidade!

Poseidon: Sobrinha pentelha!

Athena: Tio chato! O que está fazendo?

Poseidon: Curtindo um pouco, já que depois da festa eu vou ter que voltar a dormir... né Athena...

Athena: Ai tio, larga de ser chato, pra aprender a não querer dominar a terra, você tem 73 da superfície terrestre à sua disposição, pra que quer mais?

Poseidon: Por que sim!

Athena: Aff...

Hades: Cheguei... como vai a minha sobrinha mais cri cri...

Athena: Ai... é outro que reclama... sem ressentimentos tio... mas você precisa controlar a sua ganância, o Hades já não te satisfaz não?

Hades: O problema não é o inferno... é que o povinho da terra ta um saco, merece a morte, esse mundo é tão lindo, e fica esse bando de Zé Ruela destruindo ela...

Athena: Mas os homens são legais!

Hades: Não, não são!

Poseidon: Larga de reclamar! Você não tem que ficar adormecido!

Hades: Ah não? Meu filho, eu não posso usar o meu corpo sexy por culpa DELA! E meus 108 espectros estão reduzidos a nada! Até os meus juízes foram fazer um bico no inferno de Dante! Me abandonaram!

Athena: Ah... vocês são uns chatos... eu daqui a dois anos estarei voltando pra Terra!

Poseidon: Nossa, 200 anos se passam rápido!

Athena: Sim!

Hades: Mas os homens são um bando de porcos capitalistas!

Athena: Ae... e o que você me diz sobre aquele que está chegando?

Hades: Um... quem?

Athena: Af... vem... vai começar!

Todos os presentes estão reunidos...

Deus: Ele vai chegar! 3, 2, 1 JESUS! JESUS!

Jesus: Uooou! Uma festa! Todo ano vocês fazem essa festa, mas eu sempre sou pego de surpresa! Obrigado!

Shaka: Quem é ele?

Buda: Ele é Jesus, hoje nós estamos comemorando a ressurreição dele!

Shaka: Como?

Buda: Ai... como explicar... ele tinha morrido, morreu por todos os homens, e depois de três dias ele voltou a vida, e ascendeu ao céu.

Shaka: Hein?

Buda: Ele foi pro céu!

Shaka: Por que ele morreu?

Buda: Ele morreu pra salvar as pessoas, em vida, ele levou a paz ao coração de todos os seus seguidores, levou e ainda leva.

Shaka: Ah! Ele foi um homem bom então!

Buda: Foi! Essa é a Páscoa Cristã... eles comemoram a ressurreição de Cristo

Shaka: Ah... Páscoa não é ovo de chocolate então...

Buda: Não! Quem disse isso?

Shaka: Meus pais!

Buda: Aff... tinha que ser!

Shaka: Eu vou dar parabéns pra Jesus!

Athena: Viu só Hades... existem homens bons na Terra...

Hades: Mas são poucos em comparação aos 6 bilhões de pessoas.

Athena: Ah HADES ! SE MATA!

Hades: Não posso, eu sou imortal fofa!

Athena: ¬¬

Hades: Imortal, um deus grego, lindo, maravilhoso!

Afrodite: Você está falando o óbvio querido.

Shaka: Tio?

Jesus: Olá pequeno...

Shaka: Parabéns!

Jesus: Parabéns?

Shaka: Você foi é legal! Ajudou as pessoas! Parabéns!

Jesus: Obrigado menino! (Jesus pega Shaka no colo e lhe da um tenro beijo em sua testa)

Athena: Eu vou cumprimentar Jesus, adeus! (vai embora)

Hades: Sabe Poseidon... que tal agente sacanear Athena, quem sabe ela desiste da humanidade!

Poseidon: Como?

Hades: Fazendo ela encarnar numa pessoa muito chata!

Poseidon: Boa!

Hades/Poseidon: MUHAUAHUAHUAHAU!

Buda: Está na hora de você ir Shaka!

Shaka: Ah! Ta bom!

Buda: Tchau! (estrala os dedos e Shaka volta para seu corpo)

**oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo**

No templo...

Shaka: VOLTEI!

Mestre: AIII! VOCÊ ME MATA DE SUSTO CRIANÇA! Eu estava morrendo de preocupação! Você meditou de mais!

Shaka: Foi legal! Eu fui no céu! Falei com Jesus! Falei com Buda, falei com Zeus! Foi muito legal!

Mestre: Ta delirando... levem-no para o quarto!

No quarto...

Pin: Você está bem?

Shaka: Sim! Mas vocês são mentirosos!

Silas: Por que?

Shaka: Por que a Páscoa é a comemoração da ressucitação de Jesus!

Silas: Hein?

Pin: Ressurreição?

Shaka: É! E vocês me falaram que a Páscoa era ovo de chocolate!

Silas: Ele sabe mais de religião que eu...

Pin: Como você descobriu isso?

Shaka: Meditando!

Silas: Você meditou sobre o ovo de chocolate?

Shaka: Não... eu fiz um passeio no céu, ai no céu, o Tio Bunda me contou sobre a história da Páscoa!

Pin: O.O Conte-nos tudo!

Silas: Mas antes, vamos comer esse ovo de chocolate...

De noite...

Buda: "Shaka! Você não se perdeu! Graças!"

Shaka: "Eu segui as setinhas! Aqui no plano astral é muito massa! Vou vir mais vezes!"

Buda: "Gostou de falar com os deuses foi?"

Shaka: "Sim! E agora que eu sei meditar, vou vir mais vezes!"

Buda: "Bom, mas não se esqueça de treinar, ouviu?"

Shaka: "Certo! o.o b"

Buda: "Me conte... o que você fez hoje?"

Shaka: "Comi chocolate!"

Buda: "Aee! Trouxe pra mim?"

Shaka: "Não..."

Buda: "POR QUE? ;-;"

Shaka: "O Silas falou que você estava de dieta!"

Buda: "_Aquele albino safado! Ele vai ter uma caganada que ele vai ficar com a bunda ardendo e assada! MHAUAHUAH! _Ah... mas eu não estou de dieta!"

Shaka: "Eu to sentido algo estranho... minha barriga ta dodói!"

Buda: "Você comeu muito chocolate?"

Shaka: "Não! Só metade do ovo!"

Buda: "TA DOIDO MENINO!"

Shaka: "É... o Pin falou que podia! Ai... eu preciso ir ao banheiro! Eu quero fazer popo!"

Buda: "Ih meu filho... vai logo então, aqui não tem banheiro não!"

Shaka: "Ai! Tchau!" (Shaka some)

Buda: "Mas que mãe desnaturada! Pin vai ver só! Ele não vai dormir hoje cuidando do Shakinha! Tadinho... ficou com caganeira também... Eu até ajudava, mas o Pin precisa aprender a cuidar do Shaka!"

E assim, Shaka teve uma noite de rei, da cama pro trono, do trono pra cama...

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Bom, vocês viram que eu fiz uma mistureba legal... quem não gosta desse tipo de coisa em fic, me perdoem, mas eu não escrevi essas cenas do Shaka no céu como uma sátira, foi mais por causa da páscoa... até porque eu acho que nessas datas religiosas, em todas as crenças, deve haver paz e união, eu quis mostrar um pouco disso... bom... aos comentários!

**Persefone-San: **É mesmo... mas ele fica fofinho danadinho! Valeu por opinar! Vou acabar escrevendo ele aprendendo antes mesmo! To até bolando! Mhuahauhauhua!

**Thatha-SMDZ: **Obrigada! Esse lado safado do Shaka é muito legal de escrever! Eu fico imaginando ele fazendo essas coisas e morro de rir!

**Pisces luna**: Hehehehe... para você ver, de santo ele só tem a cara... quando eu escrevi a cena da Shakreine eu fiquei comovida... A respeito da sua sugestão, pow! Eu acho muito massa as suas sugestões nas fics! Eu fico rindo quando eu leio! Sem noção... mas o que eu queria mesmo falar é que. AHH! VOCÊ SALVOU UM CAP DESSA FIC! Eu simplesmente tinha anotado algumas idéias pros capítulos... e uma delas era essa... MAS EU PERDI A FOLHA E NÃO LEMBRO NEM METADE DAS COISAS QUE EU IA FAZER! E uma das coisas q eu não lembrava era justamente essa do Shaka cortando o cabelo! Meu, muito obrigada! Pode mandar sugestões à vontade! Eu gosto muito delas!

**Nana Pizani: **Huauhauhaua! Para você vê como esse menino apronta! Cara, essa parada do beijo meu deu uma idéia, ai eu pus na fic, nas primeiras cenas! Achei muito engraçado! E eu vou explorar mais isso! Obrigada

Anjo Setsuna: Que isso! Obrigada pelos elogios! Ri assim é bom... só não é bom quando são 4 horas da manhã e de tanto que você riu seus pais acordaram e te expulsaram do pc em plenas férias, experiência própria...

Aiah Chan: Hahahaha! Que bom que você gostou! Superbonde foi mó viagem XDD Espelo que tenha gostado desse capítulo XDD

Teffy: Nossa O.O Não esperava tanto... pode deixar que eu passo lá! Mas tipo... qual é o endereço? Se alguém tiver, podem mandar pra mim? O.o

Gente, pode me mandar sugestões, viu! E só! Até a próxima!


	4. Cabelo, cabeleira, cabeludo, DESCABELADO...

DESCULPA O MEGA ATRASO! Desculpa mesmo... provas + notícias ruins + doença igual a mau-humor.

Delta criatividade igual a Bom-humor / mau-humor (AHH CHEGA DE MATEMÁTICA E FÍSCIA) Bom... espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo... ele tá menor que os outros capítulos... eu devo postar mais rápido, já que semana que vem acabam as minhas provas... e estamos em abril! (o mês de março foi uma porcaria pra mim...) Bom, é isso ai! Boa leitura XD

No outro dia, Pin estava com a pior cara possível.

Mestre: Bom dia Pin...

Pin: Bom dia... bom dia nada!

Mestre: Nossa... o que aconteceu?

Pin: O que aconteceu? EU TIVE QUE CUIDAR DE DUAS PESSOAS COM DIARRÉIA A NOITE INTEIRA!

Mestre: O.O

Pin: Eu passei a noite toda limpando a bunda do Shaka...

Mestre: Bumbum... por favor...

Pin: Que seja... ainda bem que ele não ficou assando... salve o Hipoglós! (N/a: Marca registrada XD)

Silas: É né Pin, você nem me falou desse Hipoglós (entrando na sala, segurando Shaka, andando como se estivesse assado... estivesse não... ele ta assando, oh dó XD)

Mestre: Silas! Você também?

Silas: É... to todo aridiiiido!

Shaka: O papai, que legal, deu uma cagada fenomenal!

Todos: O.O

Pin: SHAKA! ONDE VOCÊ APRENDEU ISSO?

Shaka: Ah... eu escutei uma criança falar isso quando agente foi pegar o ovo de chocolate...

Mestre: Que ovo?

Silas: Isso você aprender rápido né, sentar numa simples posição de lótus você leva um dia inteiro...

Pin: SHAKA! EU VOU LAVAR A SUA BOCA COM PIMENTA!

Mestre: (boiaaaando)

Pin: Ai... to todo quebrado... limpas a bun... o bumbum desse menino dá trabalho! O cabelo dele fica atrapalhando!

Mestre: Falando nisso... está na hora do Shakinha corta o cabelo...

Shaka: O.O

Silas: Isso! Ai agente vende o cabelo dele! Todo mundo vai querer comprar esse cabelo loiro!

Shaka: Não!

Pin: Cortar o cabelo não dói Shaka! Além do mais, desde quando existe monge cabeludo?

Shaka: Ele oh! (aponta para Silas)

Silas: Mas eu sou albino!

Mestre: É... ele é albino... perai... o que isso tem a ver?

Silas: Ah! Se eu ficar sem cabelo eu vou queimar a minha cabeça! Eu não tenho melanina na pele... esqueceram?

Pin: Certo... Shaka... Shaka? SHAKA!

Mestre: Ah não! Ele fugiu de novo!

Silas: Eu não posso procurar (senta numa bóia)

Pin: Shaka! (corre atrás)

Alguns minutos depois...

Pin: Venha Shaka!

Shaka: NÃAAAAO! (sendo arrastando pelos pés e cravando as unhas no chão)

Cabeleireiro: Olha só! Esse é o pequeno Shaka? Vem cá coisa fofa!

Shaka; AHH! UM MONSTRO ROSA! PARA MAMÃE! POR FAVOR!

Cabeleireiro: Ai que inveja! Você adotou? Barriga de aluguel?

Pin: Aff... Shaka... senta na cadeira.

Shaka: NÃAAAO! EU QUERO O PAPAI!

Silas: ZZzzzzZZZZzzzz

Pin: Nossa.. vem Shaka... não vai doer! (Pin pega Shaka e põe na cadeira)

Shaka: NÃO! (faz muiiiita birra e não fica quieto)

Cabeleireiro: Olha... assim não dá criança fofa... seu cabelo vai ficar todo errado!

Pin: Passa a 0!

Shaka: Buááááááá�!

Cabeleireiro: Ai! Se ele não parar de chorar eu não corto (cruza os braços)

Mestre: Aff... Pin… Sr. Cabeleireiro, venham aqui...

Os três se juntam em um cantinho... enquanto isso... Shaka mexia na maleta do monstro rosa, opa, do Cabeleireiro XD.

Shaka: Olha! Que coisas legais! Onde eu posso testar isso? (Shaka olha para os cantos... não vê ninguém além de... Silas!)

Mestre: Entenderam?

Pin: Sim!

Cabeleireiro: Ai... como você é mal! Vamos!

Os três voltam e...

Cabeleireiro: AHHH! MEU KITTY DE BELEZA!

Shaka: Hahahahhahahha! O papai não ta bonito?

Mestre: O.o

Pin: Até que ele não ta muito feio... parece uma dreg queen novata...

Silas: zzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzz

Cabeleireiro: Meu deus... esse homem não existe! Ele foi depilado nas pernas, nos braços... pinçaram a sobrancelha dele, passaram batom, sombra, blush, base, pintaram as unhas e ainda por cima seu cabelo parece um cabelo de palhaço de tanta cor diferente que tem...

Shaka: Wiii! (pega o gel e faz um penteado bem Bozo)

Silas parecia algo... inexplicável de tão bizonho que estava... Shaka tinha depilado as suas pernas... bem... parte dela... depilou os braços... pinçou uma das sobrancelhas, deixando uma delas trifurcada e a outra com um buracão no meio... fez uma maquiagem linda no coitado, do tipo "sou um palhaço feio e medonho", pintou, ou borrou, as unhas de Silas com esmaltes que variam do café até o amarelo meleca fosforescente. E pra finalizar... fez o cabelo do coitado de arco-íris, em formato do cabelo do Bozo...

Cabeleireiro: Gente! Esse menino é um cabeleireiro nato! Ele precisa ter aula comigo!

Mestre: Esquece ��

Cabeleireiro: É sério! Ele só tem que aprender a depilar todas as partes do corpo... e pinçar direito.. e...

Pin: CHEGA!

Mestre: Venha Shaka… você vai cortar o cabelo agora...

Shaka: NÃO! Eu estou armado e sou peliscoso!

Todos: Peliscoso?

Pin: Deve ser "Estou armado e sou perigoso"

Mestre: No mínimo ele aprendeu isso quando VOCÊS foram comprar um ovo de chocolate né?

Pin: Eu não sei de nada...

Mestre: Vem Shaka!

Shaka: HÁ! (tira talco das suas roupas e cria uma nuvem de talco por todo o salão)

Todos: Cof, cof, cof...

Pin: Cadê ele…

Cabeleireiro: Sumiu... cof cof.. nessa nuvem de talco...

Pin: Ai meu Buda... lá vamos nós!

Os três homens... bem... dois homens e meio... correm por todo templo... até pararem no varal...

Mestre: AI QUE EU MORRO HOJE!

Pin: Ah... ah... QUEM CORTOU TODAS AS NOSSAS ROUPAS?

Cabeleireiro: E com a MINHA TESOURA?

Pin: Hein?  
Cabeleireiro: Eu conheço esse corte! É a minha tesoura!

Mestre: Deve ter sido o Shaka!

Pin: São apenas roupas! Bens materiais...

Mestre: Claro, não será você que vai pagar a conta das novas roupas!

Pin: Nem o senhor...

Cabeleireiro: Quem ser�?

Mestre/Pin: O GOVERNO!

Cabeleireiro: Ah coitados... só vão receber essa roupa no final do ano que que que que vem, se tiverem sorte...

Pin: Anda.. vamos procurar o Shaka _Ainda bem que minhas roupas não estavam aqui!_

Corre, corre, corre... chegam na biblioteca!

Mestre: Shaka! Shakinha! MEU JORNAL?

Cabeleireiro: Que guri pentelho! Cortou até o jornal, E COM A MINHA TESOURA! SE ELA ESTRAGAR EU MATO ESSE MENINO!

Pin: Mata nada... no máximo você vai... vai... vai fazer nada! Hump!

Cabeleireiro: Aff...

Mestre: Olha... ele fez estrelinhas XD

Pin: Olha só! Ele pegou fez uma montagem com um retrato nosso mestre!

Mestre: Deixe-me ver... (O mestre olha um retrato onde estava Pin, Com-Dor e Silas...) Muy amigo o Shaka... põe a foto da Madonna no meu rosto...

Pin: Hehehehehe!

Cabeleireiro: Ei! Eu acho que vi uma coisa loira correndo por ali!

Pin: Vamos!

Os dois homens e meio, pensando bem, dois homens e um quarto, voltam ao lugar de partida... Shaka está com a tesoura na mão, pronto pra cortar o cabelo de Silas!

Pin: SHAKA!

Shaka: AIIII! (no susto ele corta uma mecha maior do que ele iria cortar)

Pin: O que é isso na sua cabeça? AH! É A MINHA CUECA DA SORTE!

Shaka: Cueca legal! (o jovem menino loiro brinca com a cueca em sua cabeça... virando ela, mexendo, e, eventualmente, cortando ela...)

Mestre: Shaka, AGENTE NÃO USA CUECA NA CABEÇA!

Shaka: Ah não? Ah... mas é legal!

Pin: Ai o meu samba-canção! Eu te pego menino!

Shaka: Não! (pega o laquê e passa no rosto de Pin)

Pin: AII! TO CEGO!

Cabeleireiro: Venha cá mocinho! Ai! Eca... você sujou minha roupa de gel!

Shaka: Wiii! (taca gel em toda a sala, até esvaziar o pote)

Mestre: CHEGA! Vamos resolver isso civilizadamente. Vocês pegam e eu amarro!

Silas: Ai caramba! Não se pode mais dormir não?

Shaka: Pai! Eles querem cortar meu cabelo!

Silas: Você quer cortar o cabelo?

Shaka: Não!

Silas: Então não corta...

Mestre: Ele tem razão... se ele não quer, não vamos obrigar...

Shaka: Aee!

Mestre: Mas tem uma coisa... você não corta o seu cabelo até sair desse templo...

Shaka: Ta!

Cabeleireiro: Uau, foi preciso ele picotar tudo aqui no templo pra vocês notarem que ele realmente não quer cortar o cabelo!

Pin: Vocês não entendem... ele cortou essas coisas para mostrar que elas ficam incompletas cortadas! A minha cueca da sorte não é mais minha cueca da sorte por ter sido retalhada! O Shaka não seria mais o Shakinha sem seu cabelo loiro e comprido! Não foi isso Shaka?

Shaka: Um... não entendi!

Mestre: Por que você cortou as nossas coisas?

Shaka: Por que é legal cortar!

Silas: Shakasai, o Retalhador...

Pin: �� Mestre, corta só a franja, para ela não ficar muito grande... ele fica tão fofo de franja!

Silas: Ui, ele fica fofo!

Pin: ��

Mestre: Ta bom, só a franja... esse vai ser seu castigo por cortar as roupas, o meu jornal e deixar o Silas parecendo uma dreg queen.

Silas: O que? (pega um espelho e se olha) AHH! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO, SHAKA? VOLTA AQUI!

Mas a essa altura, o jovem loiro já estava muito distante dali...

Hora da meditação...

Buda: "Shaka! Tudo bem?"

Shaka: "Mais ou menos..."

Buda: "Por que mais ou menos?"

Shaka: "Estou de castigo"

Buda: "Um... mas você mereceu, e você sabe... Coitado do Silas, você viu como você o deixou ? _MAUHAUHAUAH! Bem feito para aquele monge!"_

Shaka: "Eu sei... mas eu vou ter que passar um mês na biblioteca cheirando ruim e estudar um tal de guego..."

Buda: "Oh dó... você vai estudar grego! Você vai precisar..."

Shaka: "Por que?"

Buda: "Por que você precisa falar grego"

Shaka: "Por que?"

Buda: "Por que para onde você vai o grego é a língua usada"

Shaka: "Por que?"

Buda: "Oras! Por que naquela região é falado o grego!"

Shaka: "Por que?"

Buda: "CHEGA!"

Shaka: "Por que?"

Buda: "Por que sim!"

Shaka: "Ah ta! Entendi!"

Buda: O.O

Shaka: "Eu preciso ir!"

Buda: "J�? Não quer provar meu bolinho de arroz com cebola, pimentão e banana? Receita minha"

Shaka: "Um... não! O pai disse pra não aceitar nada de estranhos"

Buda: "Eu não sou estranho..."

Shaka: "Shi... não era essa desculpa então... um... ele disse que não posso comer carne de vaca, se não eu vou ser linchado na rua..."

Buda: "Mas o meu bolinho é feito de arroz"

Shaka: "Eita... ah! Lembrei! Ele disse que você é um péssimo cozinheiro e por isso eu não devia comer..."

Buda: "ELE DISSE ISSO?" _Miserável_

Shaka: "Disse!"

Buda: "Não é ruim não! Prova!"

Shaka: "Não gosto de pimentão..."

Buda: "Ele nem tem gosto perto do arroz!"

Shaka: "Ta, (coloca o bolinho na boca, mastiga, engole, e cospe o pimentão intacto)"

Buda: O.O "Você podia se apresentar na Tv! E ai, ta bom?"

Shaka: "Um... ta... não é tão totoso como o resto do almoço do restaurante da esquina... mas ta bom..."

Buda: "Espero que isso seja um elogio"

Shaka: "Eu não gostava da comida lá... tinha cheiro ruim..."

Buda: ;;

Shaka: "Tchau!"

Buda: "Snif… tchau!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo**

E... só... nhé... meu, deu muita dó do Silas... coitado... bão gente... daqui pra frente eu vou começar a pular alguns espaços de tempo... os capítulos deverão ficar mais engraçados.. (por que o de hoje está um fiacos) Prometo tentar postar mais rápido!

Obs: Eu andei lendo Shin-chan... ai eu não resisti XD A parada do pimentão e "O papai, que legal, deu uma cagada fenomenal!" é de Shin-chan!

**Agradecendo comentários:**

**Anjo Setsuna**: Hahahahaha! Desde pequeno e o pequeno Shaka já fazendo farra com os deuses... é o não é o homem mais próximo de Deus? Vai até nas festinhas!

**Juliane.chan1:** Muhauahuahua! Hades nem é mau... Hehehe! Eu não resisti! Adoro o Tio do Jack Chan XD

**Teffy**: Hahahahaha! Vai ver era msm XDD... Ah... o conspira contra os sites! Ele é maaaaau!

**Nana Pizani:** Hahahaha! Eu achei muito massa a sua idéia! As meninas aqui de onde eu estudo também curtiram muito XD

**Pisces luna:** MAUHAUHAUHA! (Anota sugestão) Vai ficar perfeito pro que eu vou escrever XD... e certamente vai vir no próximo cap... só se no meio da semana me surgir algo na cabeça que crie um cap intermediário... mas acho que isso não vai acontecer... afinal... ainda to de provas XD

**Gemini Leona**: Esse menino é terrível! Imagina ele quando crescer... huahauahauhauha! (anota sugestão) HAHAHAHAHAH! Imagina Silas e Pin dançando "vai lacraia"... quem será a lacraia? O.O mahuauhaua!

Gente, muito obrigada pelo apoio! Eu so tenho a agradecer quem ler essa fic, mesmo que não comente... só de ta lendo já é satisfatório (é claro que comentários sempre nos deixam mais felizes XD)

Valeu!

(vamos ver se o naum me zoa e põe em negrito tudo o q tinha que ser...)

Bjus!


	5. Preparativos

DESCULPA DE NOVO PELA DEMORA! Eu passei o dia fazendo massagem cardíaca no meu pc pra vê se ele voltava a viver... depois de muito tentar, eu consegui... ai já era 1 hora da manhã... e eu tava morrendo de sono... nem deu pra escrever... perdão!

Bem... vocês lembram que eu disse que o cap deveria ficar mais engraçado... bem... não ficou, mas ficou uma página maior O.O Sim, eu sou chata... eu costumava rir das minhas histórias... agora eu quase não rio (olhem que eu sou realmente muito risonha)... até agora eu só ri de umas 3 idéias minhas, por que as que vocês dão eu quase que morro de rir!... Mas o importante é que vocês sempre estão me dando apoio moral pra continuar... por isso... Obrigada Vossos comentários fazem toda a diferença! (chic não?)

Bom, chega de embromation! Só respondendo algumas perguntinhas...

Pisces Luna: No momento o pequeno Shaka está com 5 aninhos No final do cap eu vou explicar melhor sobre a ordem cronológica dessa fic...

Bom! Boa leitura!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Sim... o pobre Shaka passou um mês estudando grego na biblioteca cheirando a mofo do templo.

Mestre: Vamos lá Shaka... prove que você tem pelo menos noções básicas de grego! Nos recite um poema!

Shaka: Ta bom! "Η ζωή είναι όμορφη, tο λουλούδι είναι κίτρινο και η μπανάνα είναι χωρίς πέτρα."

Pin: AEEE! É ISSO AI MEU FILHO! TO TÃO ORGULHOSO!

Mestre: O.O Eu passei um mês ensinando ele e ele me fala isso?

Pin: O que ele falou?

Mestre: "A vida é bela, a flor é amarela e a banana é sem caroço..."

Pin: Mas já é um bom começo não?

Mestre: Nãaao! Ele precisa falar fluentemente o grego! Ta escrito aqui no Livro! (pega o livro empoeirado e mostra a Pin)

Silas: Você está levando esse livro a sério de mais!

Mestre: Não to! Aqui diz que o mestre precisa fazer tudo o que o livro mandar!

Silas: Desisto!

Shaka: Eu... eu posso meditar?

Mestre: Sim, sim... medite em grego ok? Assim você já vai pegando o costume!

Shaka: Ta!

No plano Astral...

Emma daioh: Moleque!

Shaka: O tio da chupeta!

Emma daioh: Tudo em cima?

Shaka: (olha pra baixo) É né!

Emma daioh: Ai ai... e ai, ta querendo o que?

Shaka: Falar com o Tio Bunda... onde ele ta?

Emma daioh: Ta no clube dos deuses!

Shaka: Ata... onde é?

Emma daioh: Você pega a rodovia Luz Eterna, segue em frente até ver uma grande placa... é lá!

Shaka: E... como eu faço pra pegar essa tal da Luz Eterna...

Emma daioh: ¬¬ Tem um deus indo pra lá... pede carona!

Shaka: O tio das sandálias com asinhas!

Hermes: Falou comigo?

Shaka: É! O senhor pode me levar até o clube dos deuses?

Hermes: Claro... mas... você não pode entrar lá não!

Shaka: Por que?

Hermes: Por que é só pra deuses!

Shaka: Mas eu preciso falar com o Tio Bunda!

Hermes: Tio Bunda? Você é o garotinho loirinho que chama Buda de Bunda e que as deusas acharam uma gracinha!

Shaka: Sou?

Hermes: Sim, claro! Eu sei de tudo que rola nesse mundo! E nos outros! Não é à toa que eu sou o mensageiro dos deuses! Vem, sobe nas minhas costas que agente chega lá rapidinho! (N/a: Ele quis dizer o fofoqueiro dos deuses XD)

Shaka pulou nas costas de Hermes, que com sua incrível velocidade chegou ao clube rapidamente!

Shaka: Nossa! Tio, como as suas sandálias são rápidas hein!

Hermes: Sim! São as minhas novas Havaianas! (N/a: Marca registrada!)

Os dois entram no clube e encontram Buda, de sunguinha, tomando banho de sol.

Shaka: TIO BUNDA!

Buda: Ah... hein, cuma!

Shaka: Oi eu aqui

Buda: Mas... o que você veio fazer no clube?

Shaka: Meditar!

Buda: Ai ai... senta aqui do meu lado... e ai, quais são as novas?

Shaka: Acabei de sair do castigo!

Buda: Bom! Ta gostando de falar grego?

Shaka: É... mais ou menos...

Buda: Fala alguma coisa pra mim!

Shaka: Φιλήστε το γάιδάρο μου!

Buda: Que meigo!

Artemis: HAHAHAHAHA! Garotinho safado XD

Buda: O.o... o que você disse?

Shaka: Não sei... tava em um dos livros de grego lá do templo.

Buda: Artemis, o que ele falou?

Artemis: Ele disse "kiss my ass!"

Buda: Você só aprendeu isso? O.O

Shaka: Não! Eu aprendi a falar isso também! "Συμπαθώ τις μεγάλες άκρες και δεν μπορώ να βρεθώ"

Ártemis: _HAHAHAHAHA! Tive uma idéia!_ Que coisa mais linda! Poético!

Buda: O que ele disse?

Artemis: Aquilo que toda deusa gostaria de ouvir!

Buda: Ae! Shaka, está vendo aquela deusa ali? Diga isso a ela e fala que fui eu que mandei!

Shaka: Ta bom!

Shaka vai até a cadeira da deusa Afrodite... com a maior inocência do mundo, ele diz:

Shaka: Oi! O Tio Bunda pediu pra que eu te falasse uma coisa!

Afrodite: Mas que menino meigo! Você deve ser o Shaka! Pois bem, diga!

Shaka: Συμπαθώ τις μεγάλες άκρες και δεν μπορώ να βρεθώ

No outro lado...

Buda: Me diga, o que é que ele falou?

Afrodite: Olá! Como vão? (Afrodite aparece, ligeiramente corada... com Shaka no colo)

Buda: Oi! (sorriso colgate)

Afrodite: Você pediu para que essa criança linda, fofa, pura e inocente falasse aquilo para mim, em seu nome?

Buda: Sim!

Afrodite: Artemis querida, segure este pequeno...

Artemis: Sim... (segura Shaka)

Afrodite: SEU DEUS TARADO! PERVERTIDO! (começa a bater em Buda) COMO VOCÊ FAZ UMA CRIANÇA DIZER AQUILO! SAFADO, CACHORRO SEM VERGONHA!

Buda: Ai, ai! Mas o que foi que eu fiz?

Afrodite: AINDA PERGUNTA SEU SONSO! TOMA MAIS UM TABEFE PRA PARAR DE SER TARADO! Hum... e a minha bunda NÃO É TÃO GRANDE!

Buda: (chorando) Mas o que foi que eu fiz? ;-;

Artemis: MAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA!

Buda: Artemis... o que o Shaka falou?

Artemis: Ele disse... "Eu gosto de bundas grandes e eu não posso mentir"

Buda: O.O Artemis sua arteira!

Artemis: Tchau! (some)

Buda: ;-; Maldade…

Shaka: Isso não é maldade! Maldade é ficar trancado, sem poder brincar...

Buda: Oh... mas seu castigo acabou! Por que você não vai brincar agora?

Shaka: Não tenho amiguinhos...

Buda: Ooohh... um... ta certo... agora volte e descanse um pouco... você parece cansado!

Shaka: To não!

Buda: Ta sim!

Shaka: To não!

Buda: Ta!

Shaka: Não!

Buda: Se eu to dizendo que você ta cansado você está cansado! Agora vai dormir! Anda, se não eu não te deixo voltar aqui!

Shaka: Ah... posso nadar na piscina não?

Buda: Não ¬¬

Shaka: Ah... então tchau... (vai embora)

Buda: Nossa... vejamos... vou falar com Com Dor...

No quarto de Com Dor

Mestre: (sonhando) "Isso... nossa... que gostoso, um... mnnn... um pouco mais..."

Buda: "COM DOR! O QUE É ISSO?"

Mestre: "AHHH! MESTRE BUDA!"

Buda: "Com Dor seu... seu..."

Mestre: "Desculpe mestre! Eu estava apenas sonhando!"

Buda: "Os sonhos revelam os sonhos mais internos!"

Mestre: "Eu sei! Mas... esse sonho tava tão bom!"

Buda: "É assim que você começa! Por um sonho! Depois, a situação fica fora do controle, você parte para o bolo de chocolate, para os bombons, e quando vê está com diabetes de tanto doce!"

Mestre: "Perdão! Vou desistir desse sonho..."

Buda: "Aff... como você é um monge dedicado... eu vou deixar você lutar pelo sonho!"

Mestre: "Não... eu já desisti dele!"

Buda: "Não desista! Procure em outra padaria!"

Mestre: "Sim, sim... mas... o que o senhor deseja?"

Buda: "Ah, claro... façam uma festa de aniversário para Shaka! Ele está muito sozinho!"

Mestre: "Um... certo... quando é o aniversário dele?"

Buda: "Dia 19 de setembro"

Mestre: "DEPOIS DE AMANHA?".

Buda: "É! E eu quero uma festa bem bonita! Com brinquedos, palhaços, comida, e ... CRIANÇAS!"

Mestre: "Mas...mas... eu não conheço nenhuma criança!"

Buda: "Só lamento... arranja! E se esta festa não for boa... EU VOU JOGAR UMA PRAGA EM VOCÊS!"

Mestre: "Mas nós não temos dinheiro!"

Buda: "Pede no sinal! Todo mundo dá esmola para os monges!"

Mestre: "Nós não podemos pegar no dinheiro"

Buda: "Pede pra eles colocarem em um chapéu, nas suas roupas, sei lá... tenho que ir! Fui!"

Mestre: (acordando) Ai... lascou tudo...

Com Dor vai até o sino interno do templo e o bate algumas vezes para acordar os monges e reuni-los.

Mestre: Monges, Buda nos incumbiu de uma missão muito importante!

Pin: Diga!

Mestre: Fazer uma festa de aniversário para o Shaka!

Kataplof...

Silas: Mas...

Mestre: Mas nada, tem que ter palhaço, comida, pula-pula, crianças...

Pin: Crianças?

Mestre: Sim...

Silas: Onde nós vamos arrumar crianças?

Mestre: Vamos dividir os monges... um grupo vai pedir dinheiro pra comprar a comida, o outro grupo vai pedir dinheiro pros brinquedos e palhaços e o outro vai pedir dinheiro pros enfeites.

Silas: E as crianças?

Mestre: Eu resolvo o problema... agora, Pin e Silas, você farão algo diferente...

Pin: O que mestre?

Mestre: Vocês vão esmolar pra comprar um presente para o Shaka...

Silas: Ta certo... agente não vai ter que trabalhar muito mesmo...

Mestre: Depois vão a uma loja de brinquedos com o Shaka pra ele escolher o brinquedo dele... e ele não pode saber que vai ter uma festa de aniversário para ele!

Silas: O CARA (Pin tapa a boca de Silas)

Pin: Sim mestre, nós vamos agora pedir esmolas...

Na rua...

Silas: EU NÃO ACREDITO EM UMA COISA DESSAS!

Pin: Fica quieto! Precisamos ganhar dinheiro! Mas como?

Silas: Você pergunta pra mim, eu NUNCA esmolei na minha vida!

Pin: Bem vindo ao clube... acho que agente quem que parar e estender a mão...

Os monges param e estendem a mão... depois de meia hora, eles não conseguem nada... mais meia hora, um garoto passa e...

Garoto: Toma tio! (cospe na mão de Silas)

Silas: SEU MOLEQUE PORCO! VEM AQUI!

Pin: QUETO!

Silas: ELE CUSPIU NA MINHA MÃO!

Pin: Você não tem jeito com as crianças... observe... (Pin fica com a mão estendida...)

Menina: Pra você tio! (cospe um chiclete)

Pin: ECAAA!

Silas: Bem feito... depois eu não tenho jeito com crianças...

Pin: Desisto...

Silas: Claro que eles não vão nos dar dinheiro...

Pin: Por que?

Silas: AGENTE NÃO PODE PEGAR!

Pin: Ai caramba!

Silas: Olha! Aqueles caras ali estão ganhando dinheiro! Eles estão cantando!

Pin: Hei! Agente podia cantar!

Silas: Cantar o que?

Pin: Sei la... vamos cantar alguns mantras...

Silas: Ah claro! Agente podia cantar em canto gregoriano também!

Pin: Vamos... eu começo! (começa a cantar)

Silas: (estendendo uma parte da sua roupa para pegar as moedas) Doem moedas e ganhem um mantra!

Senhora: Moço... quantas moedas eu preciso pra ele cantar?

Silas: 50 centavos de rúpia indiana (1)...

Senhora: E quanto eu tenho que pagar pra ele calar a boca?

Silas: O.O _hehehehehe, isso vai ser fácil_ uma rúpia indiana, é promoção!

Senhora: Toma... (joga o dinheiro nas roupas de Silas)

Silas: Cante mais alto Pin!

Pin obedece, mas o que recebe foi um bando de tomates podres da população revoltada...

Pin: Ninguém sabe apreciar arte!

Silas: Ai... ai... O Pavarotti, o que nós vamos fazer?

Pin: Não sei... não sei... acho que vamos ter que dançar XD

Silas: Vai nessa!

Pin: Olha! Aquelas pessoas estão vendo TV... estão vendo um alguém dançar!

Silas: Até que é uma boa idéia... faz tempo que eu não vejo TV (vai em direção à vitrine)

Pin: Pode voltar seu inútil! Vamos dançar essa música que está tocando!

Silas: NÃO!

Pin: Para e escuta... "Vou mandando um beijinho/Pra filhinha e pra vovó..."

Silas: ISSO EU NÃO DANÇO NEM MORTO!

Pin: SILAS! É PRO NOSSO FILHO!

Silas: ;-; Ta... mas você é a lacraia (2)

Pin: Ta tá... hei, por que eu sou a lacraia?

Silas: Por que você é careca!

Pin: Mas o MC Serginho também é careca!

Silas: Mas você parece afeminado, agora dança! (bate na bunda de Pin)

Pin: AIII!

Silas: "Vou mandando um beijinho/Pra filhinha e pra vovó / Só não posso esquecer  
Da minha egüinha Pocotó... Pocotó, Pocotó, Pocotó... minha egüinha Pocotó..."

Pin está dançando como a lacraia... uma cena realmente bizarra, com direito até a rebolado...

Homem: OLHA! DOIS MONGES DANÇANDO! MUHAUAHUAHUA!

Mulher: Devem ser palhaços! Toma! (joga uma rúpia Indiana)

E assim... eles passaram a tarde toda dançando, alternando para "Festa no Apê" com direito até a bunda lelê e um Silas rebolando e fazendo caretas como o latino... outrora eles dançaram "Cowboy Viado" com um Pin dançando em um pedaço de pau que era o seu cavalo...(3) (N/a: Aee! Senta no cavalo só pra levantar o rabo!)

No final das contas...

Silas: EU NUNCA VI TANTO DINHEIRO ASSIM NA MINHA VIDA!

Pin: Eu nunca vi TANTA MOEDA ASSIM NA MINHA VIDA!

Silas: Vamos no banco aplicar um trote no caixa! Pedir pra ele contar e depois trocar o dinheiro!

Pin: Como você é mau! Qual banco agente vai?

Shaka: OII!

Silas: SHAKA?

Pin: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Shaka: O mestre pediu pra ver o que vocês estavam fazendo!

Pin: Estraga prazeres... agente tava indo te buscar!

Shaka: Pra que?

Pin: Pra irmos a um lugar que você vai gostar muito!

Silas: Mas... e o trote?

Pin: Vamos deixar pra outra hora... vem Shaka

Os monges e o jovenzinho foram para uma loja da Sou Happy...

Dentro da loja...

Pin: Shaka... fica do meu lado... (no balcão)

Silas: Oi... viemos comprar um brinquedo..

Atendente: Que bom... vocês querem ajuda?

Silas: Sim, conte este dinheiro para mim!

Atendente: _Ele está me achando com cara de caixa?_ Desculpa, mas eu não faço isso... conte o senhor mesmo!

Silas: Não posso pegar em dinheiro...

Atendente: E como você pegou nesse dinheiro?

Silas: Quem disse que eu peguei? (vira a sacolinha com todas as moedinhas no balcão)

Atendente: CACETE! VOCÊ ASSALTOU O COFRINHO DA IGREJA?

Silas: CONTA O DINHEIRO PORRA!

Atendente: Ta...

No meio dessa discursão, Shaka se maravilhou com aquele paraíso infantil... ficou mais encantado quando viu um boneco pisca pisca andando pela loja... e assim... Shaka foi atrás...

Atendente: 69 rúpias... Aff...

Pin: Ótimo...Shaka... Shaka? SHAKA?

Silas: Onde está o menino?

Pin: Sumiu! MEU FILHO!

Atendente: Aff... só me aparecem louco!

Típica cena de filme... Shaka está brincando com todos os brinquedos... e assim que ele vira para outra fileira Pin aparece...

Pin: Shaka! SHAKA!

Shaka anda e encontra um grupinho de crianças brincando com Lego-marca-registrada…

Pin: Hei, eu vi algo loiro ali! (corre até o grupinho e... pasmem... SÓ ACHA CRIANÇAS LOIRAS!) Ai Buda! (começa a procurar Shaka... mas este já está longe dali)

Shaka: Bolinhas! Bolinhas de Gude! (brinca com as bolinhas deixando –as espalhadas pelo chão, depois vai embora ao ver um brinquedo mais interessante)

Silas: Shaka! Onde está você? (escorrega nas bolinhas de gude) AIII! (se estabaca no chão)

Crianças: Heheheheheheeh!

Silas: Eu tenho cara de palhaço?

Crianças: HAHAHAHAAHAH!

Silas: Parem de rir! (levanta e cai de novo)

Crianças: MUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHUA!

Pais: Olhem! Um palhaço! Que palhaço legal!

Silas: É a segunda vez que me chamam de palhaço hoje!

Pais: Vai lá palhaço!

Do outro lado... Shaka brincava com aquelas armas de esguichar água...

Shaka: Que legal! (atira para todos os lados, mas o chão é encerado...)

Pin: SHAKA! TE ACHEI! (corre... mas escorrega no chão e vai escorregando looooonge de Shaka e bate naqueles globos cheios de chicletes e bolinhas de quicar) AIIIIIIIII

Shaka: MUHAUAHUHA! Mamãe é engraçada!

Crianças: CHICLETES! (pulam em Pin para pegar os chicletes)

Pin: Ai... ai! SOCORRO!

Atendente: Vocês estão destruindo a loja!

Shaka: OHHHH! (olha para um grande carrinho infantil)

Pin: (Se recompondo) Ai... ai... SHAKA!

"Ao som de The Hamsters Dance"

Shaka: (no carrinho) Uooooon! (passa no pé de Pin)

Pin: (Pulando num pé só) MEU PÉ!

No outro canto...

Silas: Aff... (escorrega de novo)

Crianças: HAHAHAHAHA!

Shaka: BIP BIP! (passa pelas crianças)

Silas: Shaka! (corre atrás)

Crianças: Háaaa

Silas corre e alcança uma corda presa na parte traseira no carro...

Silas: SHAKA! PARA! (sendo arrastado)

Shaka: WIIIIIIIIIII!

Silas corre feito uma mula e ao ver que iria passar por uma seção de skates, pula em um Skate e tenta se equilibrar...

Silas: PIN! SAI DA FRENTE!

Pin: (olha para trás e vê o carro e Silas sendo puxando pelo carro em um Skate) AHHH! (sai correndo)

Agora Silas está sendo arrastado por Shaka que corre atrás de Pin que está tentando salvar a sua vida... Até um certo momento que Shaka atropela Pin e bate em uma estante de vídeos, fazendo todos os vídeos caírem...

Silas: Ai... ai... PIN!

Pin: SILAS! (Silas estava em cima de Pin) SAI DAQUI SEU PESO MORTO! (empurra)

Silas: Ai... podia ter sido mais delicado...

Pin: Gordo...

Silas: Gordo é a...

Shaka: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Pin: Shakinha! Você está bem? Me diga!

Shaka: Eu... eu... eu arranhei a minha mãozinha!

Pin: SOCORRO! UMA AMBULÂNCIA! ESTE MENINO ESTÁ FERIDO!

Silas: Não é pra tanto!

Shaka: (olha pra uma fita do Aladdin) Eu.. eu quero essa fita!

Pin: Tem certeza? Você não quer algo melhor? Agente tem dinheiro!

Shaka: Não! Eu quero a fita do Aladdin!

Silas: Deixa... sobra dinheiro pra gente!

Atendente: SOBRA NADA! Vocês vão ter que pagar o prejuízo!

Silas: Mas agente não tem tanto dinheiro assim!

Atendente: Só lamento! (tira a fita da mão de Shaka) O dinheiro de vocês será pra reconstruir a loja, logo, vocês não poderão levar a fita!

Shaka: AHHH! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! SEU TIO MALVADO! TOMARA QUE O TIO BUNDA TE CASTIGUE!

Atendente: Bunda? MAUHAUHAUHAUAH!

De repente, uma nuvem negra se forma na loja... e um raio cai bem na cabeça do atendente, deixando ele chamuscado como um churrasco MUITO assado...

Atendente: Aiii... pppoo..poodee... leeeevvvaarr... aaa... fiiiitaaa!

Pin: Vamos embora! (pega a fita)

Silas: Mas... e o dinheiro?

Pin: LARGA O DINHEIRO E VAMOS EMBORA ANTES QUE ALGO PIOR ACONTEÇA!

No templo...

Mestre: Conseguiram fazer o que eu pedi?

Pin: Sim! Ocorreu tudo muito bem!

Mestre: Ótimo! Ele não suspeita de nada?

Silas: Não... nadinha!

Mestre: Perfeito! Amanhã vocês vão levar o Shaka ao parque, para podermos arrumar a festa... dou mais instruções amanha! Agora vão meditar junto com Shaka! Tenho que escrever a uma pessoa...

Pin: Que pessoa, mestre?

Mestre: Vocês saberão... agora vão!

Os monges deixam o recinto...

Mestre: Agora... Caro Amigo S...

No mundo espiritual...

Shaka: "Oi!"

Buda: "Oi Shaka! Como vão as coisas?"

Shaka: "Bem! Hoje foi muito legal! Um cara virou churrasquinho!"

Buda: "Sim, sim, agradecimentos mais tarde XD"

Shaka: "Obrigado tio Bunda! Aquele homem mau recebeu uma lição!"

Buda: "Hehehehhe! Eu sei! Agradeça a Tupã também... ele me ajudou mandando uns trovões XD"

Shaka: "An... obrigado Tupã..."

Buda: "Não era no literal..."

Shaka: "Hein? O.o"

Buda: "Deixa… an… ainda temos muito tempo! O que você quer fazer hoje?"

Shaka: "Nadar na piscina do clube!"

Buda: "Só se você experimentar um dos meus bolinhos!"

Shaka: "Ecoooo! Eu não quero nadar não!"

Buda: "Ah! Você agora me paga! Vem aqui Shaka!"

Shaka: "Você não me pega no bico da cueca!"

Nem preciso dizer o final né? XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Eu não sei se existem centavos de rúpia... só sei que na índia se usa rúpia XD

Eu to mudando um pouco a época de certos "hits" pra ficar um pouco mais engraçado... até por que... eu não faço idéia do ano que nós estamos...

Essa música é muito engraçada! É riso na certa! Mas... tenho que dar os devidos créditos a Pisces Luna que pôs na fic dela (que por sinal na hora eu rolei de rir), e eu peguei emprestado ,sem avisar, só um pouquinho!

Sobre o tempo... eu vou mudar um pouco as coisas... pela Saga G, o Shaka com 13 anos já era cavaleiro... mas eu vou fazer ele ficar mais um pouco no templo e se tornar cavaleiro mais tarde... e... pelo jeito que vão as coisas... essa fic vai ter muitos capítulos O.O

Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar pra mim, mandar um sinal de fogo, qualquer coisa!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Lidiun: **Espero que você não tenha pensando que eu esqueci de te agradecer o comentário... mas eu só o vi depois que tinha postado o quarto capítulo! Desculpe XD Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Teffy: **Huhauahuahua! As minhas provas começaram depois do domingo de páscoa e acabaram essa quinta... isso por que agente não teve uma das provas, ai seriam duas semanas só de prova o.o... calendário sacana XD (sugestão anotada) MUAHUAHAUHA! Bem típico de Buda, o grande mestre cuca!

**Anjo Setsuna: **Só faltava ele dançar " Vai lacraia" XD

**Pisces Luna: **O Aniversário do Shakinha vai ser tudo de bom! Agora os hambuerguer iam ter que ser de frango... se não, adeus templo Budista XD... Sim! Amiguinhos inusitados apareceram, mas vou dar destaque a um jovenzinho especial que vai aparecer no próximo cap XD Quem será?

**Aiah: **Agora imagina uma drag Albina, meu deus... eu quero ver uma drag Albina! Hahahahaha! Parei XD

**Nana Pizani**: Eita! Estou começando a achar que os colégios armam essas semanas de provas só para boicoitar o F.F net! Já viu que tem épocas que as atualizações demoram mais? Opa.. parei... estou visitando de mais os sites sobre teoria da conspiração XD Entrar em nirvana é bom! Eu só entro nas aulas de filosofia, mas é bom!

É só! Como eu sou MUITO original, minha fic só fica engraçada por causa das suas sugestões! Aceito de bom grado vossas idéias! Se eu não uso agora, eu usar–as-ei em outros capítulos (eu preciso ter estoque de idéias né XD) (nossa... eu pus mesóclise!) (minha sorte é que os próximos dois capítulos já estão prontos esqueleticamente XD


	6. Hoje vai ter uma festa!

Novamente, desculpe a demora Fiquei meio sem criatividade... ai é fogo! Espero que gostem desse novo cap!

Saint Seiya não é meu, e nem boa parte dos personagens xeretas que apareceram nesse cap!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

O GRANDE DIA!

Dia 19 de setembro...

Mestre: Pin... acorda inútil!

Pin: Ah... que? Quando?

Mestre: Parvo... escute... os monges estão preparando a festa... acorde Shaka, leve-o para sair e só volte às 9:30...

Pin: Mas... eu queria tanto arrumar a primeira festa do meu filhote! Y.Y

Mestre: (dando um tapão) Que isso Pin! Larga de frescura!

Pin: Ahh! Manda o Silas!

Mestre: Ta... monge preguiçoso... (vira para o outro lado do quarto) Silas...

Silas: Não (falando dormindo) sai daqui pentelho...

Mestre: Acorda albino inútil!

Silas: Sai... sai mestre chato!

Mestre: SILAS!

Silas: AHH! O MUNDO ESTÁ ACABANDO!

Mestre/Pin: ¬¬

Silas: Uooou... não precisava gritar...

Mestre: Não importa!

Silas: Come torta!

Pin: Meu deus... o que foi isso?

Mestre: Não sei! Só Buda sabe!

Buda: "Uepa... sei disso não... quem sabe é Zeus"

Zeus: "Eu, me incluam fora dessa! Athena?"

Athena: "Não olhem para mim..."

Mestre: O.O Silas... leve Shaka para o parque... pra gente ganhar tempo pra arrumar a festa!

Silas: Mas... mas...

Mestre: Mas nada... anda! Só volte aqui às 9:30!

Silas: Não quero!

Mestre: VAI LOGO DESGRAÇADO!

Silas: Ta ta!

Chegando no quarto do Shaka...

Silas: Shaka meu filho acorda!

Shaka: Nhai... a pai... deixa eu mimir!

Silas: Vem, acorda! Vamos ao parque!

Shaka: OBA! (pula da cama)

Silas: (olha para o travesseiro) MEU DEUS! COMO VOCÊ BABA MENINO!

Shaka: (pega o travesseiro e passa o local babado em Silas) É só limpar!

Silas: ECOOOOOO! VAI ESCOVAR SEUS DENTES, SEU PORQUINHO!

Shaka: Ta bom! (vai pro banheiro)

Uns minutos depois...

Shaka: To pronto!

Silas: Certo… vamos!

Shaka: Por que agente ta saindo pelos fundos?

Silas: Por que... por que o mestre não deixou agente sair... ai nós estamos fugindo sabe! Aprenda comigo! Sempre que quiser sair, use os fundos!

Enquanto isso...

Monge: Mestre, onde eu ponho esse vinil da Xuxa?

Mestre: Ali! (aponta) HEI! TIRA A MÃO DOS DOCINHOS!

Monge: Mestre, alguns convidados já chegaram!

Mestre: Ótimo! Mandem entrar!

Cabeleireiro: CHEGUEI!

Mestre: Nãããão!

No parque...

Shaka: Eu quero brincar de bola!

Silas: Ai... eu não tenho bola!

Shaka: Eu quero brincar no balanço!

Silas: Nem... to com preguiça...

Shaka: Eu quero correr!

Silas: Você vai se sujar!

Shaka: Viemos fazer o que então?

Silas: Sentar e ver o dia passar!

Shaka: Ah... Então por que agente não ficou no templo... (fica emburrado)

Silas: Por que lá é chato!

Shaka: Chato é aqui, ver essas crianças brincarem e sem poder fazer nada!

Silas: Tive uma idéia! Vem cá no meu colo!

No templo...

Mestre: 3...2...1...já?

(3 segundos depois)

Monge: Mestre, outro convidado chegou!

Mestre: Mande-o entrar!

Um homem alto, coberto por um capuz, entra no templo com um jovem ao seu lado, também com um capuz...

Homem: Mestre Com Dor... que prazer revê-lo bem disposto!

Mestre: Sim... é um prazer ver você também!

Homem: Quanta formalidade...ROLÃO!(1)

Mestre: Rodolph! (abraça o amigo)(2)

"Rodolph": Como vai grande amigo?

Mestre: Bem! Você que não está nada bem!

Rodolph: Por que?

Mestre: VOCÊ CHEGOU 2 SEGUNDOS ATRASADO!

Rodolph: Sabe como é... eu moro longe!

Mestre: ISSO NÃO É DESCULPA PARA VOCÊ!

Rodolph: Mas é pra ele... quero te apresentar meu pupilo!

Mestre: Olá!

Menino: OI Eu sou o ...

Tempos depois...

No parque...

Mulher: Nossa! Que menino mais fofo!

Silas: Sim... o coitadinho é cego!

Mulher: Oh! Que pena! (da um beijinho no Shaka)

Shaka: .

Silas: Eu sou a única coisa que ele tem no mundo!

Mulher: Olha! Como é raro achar homens como você!

Silas: Que isso! Que tal agente marcar um encontro?

Mulher: Claro! Aqui está meu telefone! (enquanto a mulher anota o telefone, Silas olha pro relógio e vê que já eram 9:45)

Silas: AI MEU SANTO BUDA! NÃO POSSO MAIS FICAR! ATÉ! (corre)

Mulher: Hein?

Templo

Mestre: Onde está aquele INÚTIL DO SILAS!

Pin: Calma! Ele já ta chegando!

Mestre: Como você sabe?

Pin: Eu vi uma coisa branca correndo com uma coisa amarela nos braços ali perto do portão!

Silas: (gritando) AIII! JOÇA DE PEDRA!

Pin: São eles! Se escondam!

Silas e Shaka entram no templo e encontram o salão meio escuro.

Silas: Oii? Alguém de casa?

Todos: SUPRESA!

Shaka: AAAAAAAAH! SOCORRO! (se esconde atrás de Silas)

Pin: Calma filho! Parabéns querido!

Shaka: Parabéns por que?

Mestre: Hoje é seu aniversário!

Shaka: Ae? OBA!

Cabeleireiro: SHAKINHA PARABÉNS! (agarra) AI FOFO! (beija) MUITOS ANINHOS DE VIDA !

Shaka: O MONSTRO ROSA!

Cabeleireiro: ¬¬ Eu te trouxe um presente! Ta ali na caixa! (aponta algo espalhafato e rosa)

Shaka: Obrigado

Mestre: Shaka! Venha aqui!

Shaka: Sim mestre!

Mestre: Quero que conheça um grande amigo meu! Este é o pupilo do templo!

Rodolph: Olá!

Shaka: Oi! Seu cabelo é legal!

Rodolph: Hehehehehehehe! Meu nome é Shion, e esse é meu pupilo, Mú.

Um jovem menino tímido, mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho que Shaka, aparece de trás das vestes de Shion. Era um menino com a pele alva e cabelos cor lavanda (ah, todo mundo conhece o Muzinho né? XD)

Mú: Oi!

Shaka: Oi!

Mú: Toma! Pra você! (entrega presente)

Shaka: Obrigado! Vamos brincar?

Mú: Vamos!

Mestre: Que lindo! Agora! Aos negócios!

Shion: Certamente!

No salão...

Silas: Pin, me arranja um salgado?

Pin: Vai pegar seu preguiçoso!

Silas: Mas você ta com a bandeja!

Pin: Eu estou servindo os convidados! Vai buscar o seu!

Silas: Ah! Como você ta mau hoje!

Pin: MAL? EU FIZ TODA A DECORAÇÃO DESSA FESTA, FRITEI OS SALGADOS, FIZ O DIABO A QUATRO E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU MAU?

Silas: Ta Ta! Mas não se irrite!

Shaka: Você mora onde?

Mú: No Tibet... em Jamiel!

Shaka: Ahh... legal!

Virgulino: Hei! Bora brincar!

Mú: Vamos!

As crianças estão brincando... enquanto isso...

Na salinha do Mestre:

Mestre: E ai Shion, como vão AS coisas...

Shion: Que coisas?

Mestre: Aquelas coisas?

Shion??

Mestre: Aquelas coisas!

Shion: Aquelas?

Mestre: É! He he he!

Shion: Ah aquelas! (faz gestos estranhos) Hehehehe!

Mestre: Irra! Essas mesmas! (faz um movimento muito suspeito com a boca)

Shion: Ah! Safado! Aquelas! (faz uma dancinha estranha)

Mestre: Exatamente!

Shion: Não sei do que está falando...

Mestre: (Kataplof) MEU BUDA! A COISA MAIS IMPORTANTE PRA VOCÊ HOJE!

Shion: Ah! (tira uma sacola de não sei onde) Aqui! Muamba da boa! Made in Taiwan! Baratinha, sem impostos, tudo da melhor qualidade!

Mestre: EU QUIS DIZER O SANTUÁRIO PORRA!

Shion: Ah! Mas eu não te falei que eu me afastei?

Mestre: Não! Por que?

Shion: Ameaça de morte!

Mestre: Eita, por quem?

Shion: Sei lá... foram aquelas 3 velhas que dividem um olho nojento que me disseram... ai eu sai do santuário para treinar o Mú.

Mestre: Oh Shion, você não tem nada de interessante para me contar?

Shion: Do tipo?

Mestre: Qualquer coisinha! Notícias internas, compreende?

Shion: Olha, to sabendo que eles vão faz uma blitz pra pegar muito malandro na fronteira do Paraguai e do Brasil!

Mestre: SOBRE O TORNEIO CARAMBA!

Shion: Ah ta... Com Dor… O TORNEIO É DAQUI QUE HÁ QUASE UMA DÉCADA! COMO É QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU SAIBA DE ALGUMA COISA?

Mestre: Sei lá... sobre algum participante...

Shion: Eu fiquei sabendo que o pupilo do templo Adorenarin(3) está surpreendendo os mestres... ele aprende muito rápido!

Mestre: Ai! To perdido! Aqui no livro diz que...

Shion: Você segue esse livro embolorado?

Mestre: Sim! Ele é o guia!

Shion: Aff... Rolão, ele é só uma orientação, e não é usado há anos!

Mestre: Mas todos os Iniciados que saíram desse templo usaram esse livro! E todos eles conseguiram a sagra...

Shion: ISSO FOI HÁ 200 ANOS ATRÁS...

Mestre: Eita... mas mesmo assim, aqui ta falando que o Iniciado deve...

Shion: Desisto...

Mestre: Estou perdido...

Shion: Ta não!

Mestre: Sim eu estou! Eu perdi a hora... preciso correr pra alcançar o tempo perdido.

Shion: Falando em hora, quer experimentar um Rolex?

Pin: Ei meninos! Vamos brincar de queimada!

Shaka joga a bola em um dos meninos, que joga de volta para Shaka, Shaka apanha a bola e joga em Mú, que usa a sua telecinese para parar a bola no ar.

Todos: Oh!

Mú mira a bola em Virgulino, acerta o pobrezinho bem no meio da testa...

Shaka: Mamãe! Como ele fez isso?

Pin: MACUMBA! (corre)

Shaka: Trapaceiro!

Mú: Não sou!

Shaka: É sim! Você é mau!

Mú: Você é bobo!

Shaka: Feio!

Mú: Boboca!

Shaka: Seu cabelo é rosa!

Mú: Não é! É lavanda!

Shaka: Rosa! Rosa! Cor de mulherzinha!

Mú: Sua mãe é feia!

Shaka: Não é!

Mú: Ela não tem cabelo!

Shaka: E você não tem sobrancelha!

Mú: Tenho sim!

Shaka: Não! (arranca as sobrancelhas de Mú com o resto de cera que tinha guardado)

Mú: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! MESTREEEEEEEEE!

Shaka: MUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUAH!

Shion: (saindo da sala) Então...

Mú: MESTRE! (se agarra em Shion)

Shion: Que foi menino? CADÊ AS SUAS SOBRANCELHAS?

Mú: Foi o Shaka!

Shion olha com uma cara brava para Com Dor...

Mestre: São... crianças! (sorriso amarelo)

Shion: (tenta segura o riso) MUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUHAUHA!

Mestre: UHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAUHAU!

Shion: Não teve graça...

Mestre: Então não teve!

Shion: É CLARO QUE TEVE! Isso me lembra quando eu retalhei o seu cabelo!

Mestre: HAHAHAHA! E quando eu grudei 10 chicletes no seu? UHAUHAUAHUAH!

Shion: E quando eu roubei a sua cueca?

Mestre: Isso não foi engraçado...

Shion: Claro que foi...

Mestre: Vai à...

Pin: É HORA DO PALHAÇO!

Crianças: AEEEE!

Palhaço: Olá crianças!

Shaka: CREDO! TO COM MEDO!

Palhaço: Não tenhas medo! Eu sol o palhaço SOLZINHO!

Shaka: Você é frio!

Palhaço: Claro que não! Eu sou muito quente! Venham pular encima de mim, crianças!

Todas as crianças menos Shaka, que estava com medo, e Mú ,que estava chorando, foram massacrar, opa, pular no palhaço.

Um tempo depois...

Pin: É hora do bolo!

Crianças: OBA!

Todos se reúnem em volta da mesa, um imenso bolo estava no meio, um bolo de chocolate com os dizeres "Parabéns Shaka!"

Silas: Vamos cantar o parabéns!

Palhaço: Esperem! (corre e rouba o bolo) Esse bolo é meu! MAUHAUAHUAHA!

Todos: OH!

Mestre: Quem é você?

Palhaço: Eu sou... o ninja... SUB ZERO!

Cabeleireiro: LINDO! GOSTOSO!

Cri... cri... cri... cri...

Sub Zero: Ninguém aqui jogou Mortal Kombat?

Cri... cri... cri... cri...

Sub Zero: Nitendo? Vídeo Game? Sonia? Lui Kang? Fatality?

Todos: AHHH!

Sub Zero: Pois bem! Eu vim pegar o meu tesouro!

Não! Esse tesouro é meu!

Shion: Jack Sparrow?

Jack: CAPITÃO Jack Sparrow!

Sub Zero: Ai, Piratas do Caribe é no outro set...

Jack: Ae? Foi mal! To indo!

Cabeleireiro: NÃO! FICA! LINDO! MARAVILHOSO! TE..

Mestre: (tapa a boca da louca) Olha o horário!

Jack: Tem alguma coisa errada... eu aparecia depois dessa fala "Eu vim pegar o meu tesouro"

Legolas: (aparece do nada) Sim! Está errado! Ele falou a fala errada!

Todos: Oh!

Sub Zero: A foi... um... My Preciousssssss.

Legolas: Errado de novo...

Gollun: SSSSSIM! ESSSSA É FALA DE GOLUUN!

Shaka: Hahahaha! Bixo engraçado! (aponta para Gollun)

Gollun: Pequeno insssssssssolente!

Sub Zero: Um... HADOUKEN!

Ryu: OLHA O PLÁGIO!

Mestre: O que é isso! Tão pensando o que? Que aqui é a casa da Mão Joana? Anda, chispa! Vão embora! E VOCÊ TIRA O DEDO DO BOLO!

Jack: Opa... foi mal Ta gostoso! Só falta um pouco de rum! Fui!

Todos os personagens xeretas vão embora, menos Sub Zero...

Sub Zero: O que importa é que o bolo é meu!

Começa a tocar a trilha de Mortal Kombat e o mestre, Pin, Silas, o Cabeleireiro e Shion, tentam pegar Sub Zero.

Sub Zero corre e congela o piso, fazendo todo mundo que estavam correndo escorregar...

Voz tosca do MK: YYYYUPI!

Shion: EI! TIRA A MÃO DA MINHA BUNDA!

Cabeleireiro: Desculpa bofe!

Passaram se alguns minutos e todo o templo estava escorregando no chão congelado.

Silas: Volta aqui seu ninja safado!

Buda: "Deixa comigo Silas!" (pega um raio, mas acerta a cabeça de Silas ao invés de Sub Zero)

Silas: Muito obrigado! (cai chamuscado)

Buda: "Foi sem querer querendo"

Shaka: Mú!

Mú: Que... (cara de choro)

Shaka: Você sabe levitar o bolo?

Mú: Sei... é... acho que sei...

Shaka: Quando eu falar Já, você levita ele ta?

Mú: Ta certo...

Shaka pega uma vassoura e põe no caminho de Sub Zero...

Shaka: Já!

Mú levita o bolo e Sub Zero tropeça na vassoura e se estabaca no chão!

Shaka: Palhaço mau! (chuta as partes íntimas de Sub Zero)

Voz Sinistra: Shaka wins, flawless victory, SHAKALITE!

Todos: Viva!

Todos reunidos em volta da mesa, começam a cantar o parabéns, assim que termina...

Pin: Faz um desejo Shaka! (Shaka faz um desejo e apaga as velas... cuspindo, mas apaga)

Silas: Eca!

Shaka: (mete a mão no bolo e pega um pedaço) Qué papai?

Silas: Não, obrigado!

Mestre: VINIL NA VITROLA MAESTRO!

"Hoje vai ter uma festa! Bolo e guaraná, muitos doces pra você!..."

Virgulino: Vamos brincar de pique altas! Ta com o Shaka!

Shaka: Ahahahaha! Te peguei! Ah, quase! Ei Mú! Não vale levitar!

Mú: Vale sim! É pique altas!

Shaka: Vale não! (pega uma pedra e acerta bem na testa do Mú)

Mú cai como uma mosca morta!

Mú: MESTRE!

To mundo espiritual!

Buda: "PARABÉNS SHAKA!"

Shaka: "Obrigado! "

Buda: "Como foi a sua festa?"

Shaka: "Muito legal! Fiz muitos amiguinhos! Um deles sabe até voar!"

Buda: "Hehehehehe! Que legal! O que você fez?"

Shaka: "Brinquei muito!"

Buda: "Inclusive na minha estátua né?"

Shaka: "EU!"

Buda: "Não... minha mãe!"

Shaka: "A foi?"

Buda: "¬¬ Eu vi você se escondendo lá, comendo bolo lá com seus amigos..."

Shaka: "Ah... mas é que agente tava brincando de esconde, esconde! E a sua estátua é bem grande e bem gorda! Assim como você!"

Buda: "¬¬ Ta bom... mas da próxima vez, NÃO DEIXA OS MENINOS FAZEREM XIXI NELA!"

Shaka: "Ta bom!"

Buda: "O que você ganhou?"

Shaka: "Ah! Eu ganhei muitas coisas!"

Buda: "Imagino! Deixa-me dar uma olhada lá no seu quarto pra ver o que você ganhou... blusa, blusa, blusa, carro, carro, estojo de maquiagem da Barbie? E tem um cartão, **Para meu futuro pupilo, Beijos e Abraços do Cabeleireiro** _Que cara doentio_ Vejamos... blusa, calça, sandália, quebra cabeça, bola, CUECAS? Cruzes...olha... tem até... UMA GARRAFA DE RUM? **Com os cumprimentos do CAPITÃO Jack Sparrow**. Depois dessa eu parei..."

Shaka: "E o meu presente?"

Buda: "Que presente?"

Shaka: "O meu oras!"

Buda: "Estar aqui comigo já é um presente!"

Shaka: "Não vou ganhar um presente seu?"

Buda: "Ah... eu... é..."

Shaka: "Já sei! O presente vai ser eu poder nadar na piscina?"

Buda: "Sim sim!"

Shaka: "Oba!" (corre, tira a roupa e cai peladinho na piscina)

Buda: "Me safei!... JÁ ESTOU INDO!"

Fim

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**1** – Me contaram uma história muito boba com esse Rolão... ai eu pus XD

**2**- Quem ja viu o Shion na saga G sabe que o nariz dele é vermelho, ai eu lembrei da rena do Papai Noel que tem o nariz vermelho... daí eu so fico chamando ele de Rodolph!

**3- **Fiquei sem criatividade, ai eu pus o nome do templo de uma música do Shian Shade XD Mo nada a ver!

Gente, vocês já devem conhecer a Zienma, bom, ela me ajuda com muitas idéias! Tenho que dar créditos à ela... MAS SE ESSA COISA ENTRASSE NO MSN QUANDO EU TO DIGITANDO IA SER MAIS FÁCIL PRA ESSA BETA INCOPETENTE BETAR A FIC E POR OS SEUS CRÉDITOS! Mas a nojenta nunca ta on...uhauhauah! Você sabe que eu te amo né? XD Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem ela

É isso ai! Aos comentários!

**Zienma:** Não respondo por que essa é a segunda, ou primeira vez que tu comenta oficiamente sua safada! UHAUAHUHA! Mas também, você lê os cap de primeira mão

**Pisces luna:** Hahahahaahaha! Eu também não curto muito funk... mas essas situações ficam hilárias com um "vai lacraia" Sim, eu odeio os seus comentários e os comentários de todas as outras leitoas!(AH! MEU NARIZ QUEBROU O MONITOR!) Que isso! Eu gosto MUITO das sugestões! Sempre tento aproveitar ao máximo! Eu sou uma sanguessuga, isso sim! Eu AMEI a idéia to terno e do M. Jackson, só que eu vou usar mais tarde... afinal... ainda temos os dias das crianças chegando! (opa... to falando de mais XD)(aiii, química acabou com geral na minha sala! química, biologia, português ...)

**Aiah:** Quando você falou em Ninja eu lembrei na hora do Sub Zero! Não sei por que... (vicio em MK XD) Não ficou um auê muito grande, mas teve neguinho até da terra média aparecendo... uahauhau, meu deus, só no niver do Shakinha

**Teffy:** Hehehehe! Que bom que você gostou! Eu acho que o Pin e o Silas vão acabar montando um bonde XD Que nome ele deverá ter? Bonde do Budão? Ou seria Bonde do Bundão? Meu, eu sou terrível de nomes

É isso ai povo! Até a próxima! Bye! (10 páginas certinhas no Word)


	7. A reencarnação de Buda!

**PERDÃO! MIL PERDÕES!** (se ajoelha) Podem tacar quantas pedras vocês quiserem... desculpe o mega atraso, mas eu tava com um bloqueio mental forte e só agora o nó desatou... fora semana de provas e... KODAMA! XD Kodama foi semana passada, foi muito show, mas o do ano passado foi melhor. Caixa ruleia! Muhauahuahua! Bom, chega de conversa... vou por uns agradecimentos. 

Dedico esse cap à LyseSegert como agradecimento pela dedicatória feita na fic dela Muito obrigada de novo o/

Também tenho que agradecer a todos vocês que tão me ajudando com idéias e que tão lendo a fic

Ah! Também tenho que agradecer ao povinho que me ajudou a mirabolar algumas idéias nesse cap: Profeta, Youko Estressada e o povinho do MSN que eu não sei o nome mas que é amigo da Youko ..

Chega de falatório! Espero que curtam esse cap... ele ta um pouco extenso... so... paciência please i.i

Saint Seiya não é meu... (que pena)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

A reencarnação de Buda!

O pequeno Shaka adorou seus presentes, também, nunca tinha ganhando tanta coisa em sua vida. Mas o que ele se realmente encantou foi com a fita do Aladdin.

Shaka: Manhê!

Pin: Oi querido.

Shaka: Eu quero ver essa fita oh! (mostra a fita)

Pin: Mas agente não tem vídeo cassete.

Shaka: Mas... mas... MAS EU QUERO! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Pin: Eu já disse! Agente não tem!

Shaka: Se eu não vê essa fita... Buda vai te...

Pin: Ta bom, ta bom! (se lembra do carinha torrado) SILAS!

Silas: Eu?

Pin: Leva o Shaka pra ver Aladdin...

Silas: Como?

Pin: Te vira...

Silas: Você não quer que eu leve o Shaka LÁ?

Pin: Não! LÁ não... leva na casa da vizinha, sei lá.

Silas: Ah claro... Eu chego e falo. "Oi, eu sou um monge do templo aqui do lado, será que você pode deixar o pequeno pupilo do templo ver esse filme?"

Na casada vizinha...

Silas: Oi, eu sou um monge do templo aqui do lado, será que você pode deixar o pequeno pupilo do templo ver esse filme?

Vizinha: Ah... mas os monges não são proibidos de ver TV?

Shaka: Não é TV! É filme! O filme da fita! (mostra a fita)

Vizinha: Ah... então ta né! Podem entrar!

Silas: Shaka, você fica vendo o filme aqui, assim que acabar você volta para o templo, certo? Eu não vou poder ficar com você por que eu tenho muito que fazer.

Shaka: Ta!

Silas: Tchau! _Vou poder tirar meu ronco._

Vizinha: Vem cá Shaka, deixa eu por a fita pra você.

Já de noite...

Pin: Silas, cadê o Shaka? Ele precisa tomar banho...

Silas: Sei não... ele não chegou ainda?

Pin: Chegar, chegar de onde?

Silas: Da casa da vizinha!

Pin: COMO VOCÊ DEIXA O NOSSO FILHO NUMA CASA DESCONHECIDA COM GENTE ESTRANHA!

Silas: MAS FOI VOCÊ QUEM DEU A IDÉIA!

Pin: MAS ERA PRA VOCÊ FICAR LÁ!

Silas: Mas... (olha pra porta e vê uma porrada de monges olhando a discursão) TÃO OLHANDO O QUE? (fecha a porta)

Pin: Aff... vai ver se ele não ta na casa da vizinha! Acho muito bom ele não ter se perdido!

Silas: Ta... (Silas abre a porta e aquela pilha de monges cai no sei pé) SAI DAQUI SEUS MONGES XERETAS! Hump... não se fazem monges como antigamente...

Pin: Olha quem fala... você mais dorme do que medita...

Silas: Eu medito dormindo...

Pin: Ah claro... VAI PROCURAR O SHAKINHA!

Na vizinha...

Silas: Oi... o Shaka ta aqui...

Vizinha de camisola e com orelhas medonhas: Ah... ta sim... naquela sala dali oh! (sobe as escadas para seu quarto)

Silas: Ei, você não vai fechar a porta daqui quando agente sair não?

Vizinha: Tirando o pequeno daqui já é lucro...

Silas: Shaka?

Shaka não responde... está olhando fixamente para o TV

Silas: Shaka?

Shaka não responde...

Silas percebe que Shaka ainda está vendo o filme.

Silas: Há quanto você ta vendo esse filme Shaka?

Vizinha: Desde que ele chegou.

Silas: Você não tava lá em cima não?

Vizinha: Sim, mas eu vim buscar mais um remédio pra dormir. Acho que os outros dez comprimidos não fizeram efeito.

Silas: Meu deus, ele viu esse filme quantas vezes?

Vizinha: Um... essa é a 23a vez que ele vê.

Silas: E ele não responde nem nada?

Vizinha: Não, eu acho que o filme derreteu o cérebro dele.

Silas: Um... já vamos resolver. (desliga a tv)

Shaka: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Silas: Pra casa!

Shaka: PAPAI MAU! VOCÊ É MAU!

Silas: Ta ta... pra casa!

Shaka: Mas eu quero ver o final do filme! Ta quase acabando!

Silas: Mas você já viu esse final 22 vezes!

Shaka: Por favor papai!

Silas: Você não ta deixando a vizinha dormir!

Shaka: Mas ela ta dormindo! Olha! (aponta para a vizinha com um vidrinho de clorofónio)

Silas: Uau... ta bom... mas só o final!

Shaka: Obrigado papai!

Silas e Shaka assistem o final do filme...

Silas: Vamos para casa...

Shaka: Mas faltam as letras!

Silas: O QUE?

Shaka: É! As letrinhas!

Silas: Você assistiu até os créditos?

Shaka: Sim!

Silas: Ai meu Buda... ta ta! _Será que tem alguma coisa gostosa de comer aqui!_

Mais um tempo depois...

Silas: Vamos embora? (segurando um sanduíche)

Shaka: Mas falta os clipes do final do filme!

Silas: AVE SHAKA! VOCÊ ASSISTIU TODA FITA 23 VEZES!

Shaka: Sim!

Silas: Aff... ta certo... _vou fazer suquinho com as laranjas daqui..._

Agora sim acabou o filme...

Shaka: Oba! Deixa eu voltar a fita e assis...

Silas: E voltar pra casa!

Shaka: Mas...

Silas: Sem mais, se chorar eu sumo com a fita!

Shaka: Ta bom! (pega a fita)

Silas: Vamos!

Shaka não faz nada além de levantar os braços e ficar mexendo com a mão.

Silas: O que foi?

Shaka: Colo!

Silas: Colo? O.O

Shaka: Ahan!

Silas: Você não está muito grande pra isso não?

Shaka: Um... não!

Silas: Ai ai... ta bom... (pega Shaka no colo) Que menino manhoso.

No templo.

Silas:Chegamos...

Pin: POR QUE VOCÊ DEMOROU? EU ESTAVA QUASE CHAMANDO A POLÍCIA!

Silas: Shii... ele ta dormindo.

Pin: É... e te babando!

Silas: ECOOOO!

Pin: Shi! Ele ta dormindo!

Silas: ¬¬ Por isso eu senti um molhadinho nas costas...

Pin: Coloque ele na cama e vá dormir... amanhã agente tem que ir na cidade, esqueceu?

Silas: Aé né... ok...

No outro dia!

Pin: Shaka, acorda!

Shaka: Já to acordado!

Pin: Nossa, acordou tão cedo porque?

Shaka: Porque eu vou na casa da vizinha e vou ver a fita!

Pin: Vai não, você ta ficando abusado que nem seu pai.

Shaka: Mas...

Pin: Mas nada! Vamos tomas café!

Shaka: Ah não... eu quero ver Aladdin...

Pin: Vem! Hoje a comida é boa!

Shaka: Não! (sai correndo e cantando)

_Tenho que correr e ser ligeiro__  
__Pular pra me livrar_

Pin: AH NÃO!

Mestre: O que ta acontecendo aqui! Ueeepa! (Shaka passa por de baixo de suas pernas)

Pin: Ele não quer comer! Ele quer ver a fita do Aladdin!

Mestre: O que você está esperando? Corre atrás dele!

Pin: Cadê aquele cachorro do pai dele!

Mestre: _Essa história de pai e mãe ta subindo a cabeça dele..._

Shaka corre em direção a uma janela e se prepara para pular...

Adeus, vou seguir viagem  
Boa aterrizagem  
Pois eu tenho que...

Silas: Tomar o café da manhã. (agarra Shaka já no ar...)

Shaka: Mas pai, eu não quero! Eu quero ver o filme do Aladdin!

Silas: Se você não tomar café eu pego essa fita e escondo de você!

Shaka: Papai mau! (vai tomar seu café)

Pin: Silas! Onde você estava! O Shaka ta correndo por ai e você ta aqui na maior tranqüilidade!

Silas: Cahan... (aponta para Shaka tomando seu mingau) é né...

Pin: Você... você...

Silas: Sim... já que a mãe não tem autoridade sobre o filho, eu tenho!

Pin: (bate em Silas) Cretino ¬¬

Silas: Ai! Pow, eu só tava brincando!

Pin: Sei, sei... você e suas SHAKA PARA DE JOGAR NO MONGE!

Shaka: Hahaha! Ah...mas tá legal! (pega a colher e joga no monge da frente)

Pin: SHAKA!

Shaka: Mamãe! Olha o mingau! (joga em Pin)

Pin: Y.Y

Silas: Deixa comigo! Shaka! O que eu te disse sobre... ECA! (Shaka joga mingau)

Shaka: Hehehehehehe!

Silas: Ele tem razão em jogar esse mingau fora... eta troço ruim!

Pin: Chega! Vamos sair, agente ta atrasado! Vem Shaka, eu vou te arrumar!

Shaka: Mamãe, aonde agente vai?

Pin: Nós vamos ao centro da cidade!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ao som de Em um mercado persa"

Black Sheibe, Black Sheibe Aaaaaala!

Shaka: Nossa! Mãe! Quanta gente tem aqui?

Pin: Muitas... aqui é o melhor mercado da cidade!

Shaka: O que agente veio fazer aqui?

Silas: Pegar alimentos!

Shaka: Por que agente não compra?

Silas: Por que agente não pode pegar em dinheiro!

Shaka: Por que eu tive que vir?

Pin: Você vai ajudar agente!

Silas: É! (pega Shaka no colo) AJUDEM O MONGE ALBINO A ALIMENTAR A POBRE CRIANÇA! NOS DOEM ALIMENTOS! POR FAVOR!

Pin: MAS NÃO ASSIM PORCARIA!

Silas: Então como?

Pin: Ele vai pedir que nem agente, oras!

Silas: Ainda acho melhor a minha idéia!

Pin: Não enche! Presta atenção Shaka, você vai ficar aqui, estender esse cesto e vai esperar as pessoas te darem comida, ok?

Shaka: Ta!

Pin: Não sai daqui!

Shaka: Ok!

Longe...

Pin: Será que não vai acontecer nada de mau?

Silas: Vai nada! E assim agente vai poder fazer os nossos negócios!

Pin: Eu não sei não hein!

Silas: Quer trazer ele aqui pra ver?

Pin: Não... é melhor não! E ai rapaziada! Bora começar?

Rapaziada: Bora! Valendo o de sempre né...

Voltando ao Shaka...

Shaka: Que chato!

Nisso passa uma caravana com um grande cartaz...

Homem: Venham ver! Venham ver! A maior flor...

Shaka nem ouviu o que o homem disse... ele apenas se concentrava em uma coisa... na imagem do grande Taj Mahal!

Shaka: É! É o palácio!

Homem: Venham! Em Agra! Exposição no Taj Mahal!

Shaka: Moço! Moço! Eu quero ir! Eu quero ir pro palácio!

Homem: Entra ai baixinho!

Shaka: Oba!

Shaka entrou na caravana que se dirigia à cidade de Agra!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pin: Há! Ganhamos essa!

Silas: Yeah! Pode passar o prêmio!

Homem: Nunca mais jogo com vocês!

Silas: Sim, sim, não me importa! Pode ir passando!

Homem: O que vocês vão querer?

Pin: Cenoura, milho, tomate...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Em Agra.

Shaka: Oh!

Homem: Vamos! Vamos ver a exposição! Todo mundo fazendo filinha pra entrar no Taj Mahal!

Shaka: Eu quero ser o primeiro!

Homem: Que isso meu jovem! Você é pequeno de mais pra ficar nessa fila! Fique do meu lado!

Shaka: Ta bom!

Mas Shaka nem ligou pro que o homem disse, saiu correndo para o palácio.

Shaka: Oh!

Recepcionista: Por aqui, a exposição já vai começar! (aponta para esquerda)

Shaka: Leal! (vai para a direita)

Anda.. anda... anda...

Homem1: Olha! Elas vão trocar de roupa!

Homem2: Olha ali! Aquela dançarina é tão linda.

Shaka: O que vocês estão fazendo?

Homem1: AI! QUE SUSTO!

Homem2: Shi! Você quer que nos escutem?

Homem1: O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Shaka: Eu quero conhecer o Aladdin!

Homem2: Quem?

Shaka: O Aladdin! Sabe! O da lâmpada! O gênio também!

Homem1: Ahhh! Só me faltava essa escute... eles não tão aqui não!

Shaka: E a Jasmim?

Homem2: Ela também mmm (o primeiro homem tampa a sua boca)

Homem1: Ela ta ai dentro, aqui é o quarto dela!

Shaka: Ae! Eu quero falar com ela!

Homem1: Claro! É só abrir a porta! Hehehehe

Homem2: O que você ta fazendo?

Homem1: (cochichando) Ele abre a porta e agente vê as mulheres se trocando XD, ninguém vai bater em uma criança e agente não vai ficar com fama de tarado, já que estávamos passando "inocentemente por aqui" quando a porta abriu!

Homem2: MUAHUAHUAHUA! Boa!

Shaka abre a porta e...

Mulheres: AAAAAAAAAH! TARADO! TARADO!

Shaka: Hein? Cadê a princesa Jasmim?

Moça (coberta por um lençol): É só uma criança!

Moça2: O que você quer menino?

Shaka: Falar com a Jasmim! Do filme do Aladdin!

Moça: Oh... que coisa mais cute! (abraça o pequeno Shaka)

Moça2: Você não pode entrar em qualquer lugar meu filho!

Shaka: Mas foram eles que disseram que a Jasmim tava aqui! (aponta para os dois bobões babando na porta)

Moça: A foi é? (pega o rolo de massa)

Homem1: Quem? Eu? Eu tava passando aqui inocentemente!

Shaka: Tava não! Você tava olhando pra fechadura!

Homem2: EU?

Shaka: Foi você sim que eu lembro!

Homens 1 e 2 estão fazendo gesto pro Shaka calar a boca...

Homem1: Mentira dele! Vocês vão confiar em mim ou nele?

1 minuto depois...

Moça: SAI DAQUI! (taca o rolo de massa)

Homem2: Ai ai! Socorro!

Moça2: Seus tarados! Saiam daqui! (joga o cesto de frutas)

Homem1: Deixa eu te explicar! AIII (é acertado por um banco)

Moça: Vê, colocar a culpa num lindo meninho loiro, fofinho, cute-cute feito esse!

Shaka: Moça, onde eu posso achar o Aladdin?

Moça: Um... eu não sei, fique aqui que eu vou te ajudar!

Mas Shakinha foi embora...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silas: Chega, agente já tem comida por um mês!

Pin: Sim, sim! Vamos embora!

Homem: Já vai tarde!

Silas: Mau-perdedor!

Pin: Tchau!

Homem2: Já? Fiquem mais um pouco! Ta tão legal perder u.u

Silas: Se é assim, vamos ficar mais um pouco!

Homem: Você e sua boca ¬¬...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shaka: Cadê? O JARDIM!

Shaka entra no jardim interno do palácio!

Shaka: Olha! Que legal! Os passarinhos! Cadê o Rajah? (Shaka olha para uma caixa escrito "Cuidado, raro e frágil" mas o Shakinha ainda não sabe ler né XD) Será que ele ta ali?

Shaka sobe na caixa...

Shaka: Ta escuro! (bate um ventinho sul e como o Shakinha está com um manto...) UI! Que frio! Aiii! (se desequilibra e cai na caixa) Opa! Socorro! Nossa! Que macio... AHHH! TA FECHANDO! SOCOORRO! MMM MMM!

Homem: Pega a caixa! A exposição vai começar agora!

Homem2: Certo! (pega a caixa) Putz, mas que flor pesada!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pin: Hehehehe! Ganhamos muita comida!

Silas: Sim! Vamos buscar o Shakinha!

Pin: Shaka! Shaka! Onde está você?

Silas: Hey moço, você viu uma criança loira, de olhos azuis e pequena por aqui?

Moço: Sim! Um homem levou ele numa caravana!

Pin: O QUE? SHAKINHA? O MEU SHAKINHA! SILAS SEU IDIOTA! EU DISSE QUE AGENTE NÃO PODIA DEIXAR ELE! Ai eu vou desmaiar! (desmaia)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No salão lotado...

Apresentador: Senhoras e Senhores! Meninos e meninas! Pessoas de todas as... AI! (é acertado por um tomate)

Alguém da platéia: VAI PRO CIRCO, O PALHAÇO! COMEÇA LOGO ESSA PORCARIA!

Apresentador: Hump... Querida platéia... Estamos aqui presentes para mostrar a mais bela, a mais rara, A MAIOR FLOR DO MUNDO!

Todos: Aeeeee!

Apresentador: Dentro de alguns minutos, vocês verão a maior flor deste planeta! Enquanto isso, vamos assistir a uma belíssima atração! Com vocês, as Meninas Caolhas da Academia de Dança do Ventre da Tia Marconilda! (as Meninas Caolhas da Academia de Dança do Ventre da Tia Marconilda entram no palco e começam a dançar)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pin: Ai... onde estou, Shaka! SHAKINHA!

Silas: Calma!

Pin: SILAS SEU PAI DESNATURADO! E SE RAPTARAM O SHAKA? E SE ELE NUNCA MAIS VOLTAR? E SE VENDEREM OS ORGÃOS DELE NO MERCADO NEGRO? E SE USAREM O CABELO DELE PRA FAZER UMA PIRUCA? E SE...

Silas: E se você calar a boca E PRESTAR ATENÇÃO EM MIM?

Pin: Fala...

Silas: Vamos procurar com calma! Agente vai achar e...

Pin: E AI ELE JÁ VAI TA MORTO! SEM UM PULMÃO, O FÍGADO, O RIM, CARECA, SEM A PERNA...

Silas: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finda apresentação...

Apresentação: Obrigada meninas! E agora, a mais espetacular obra de arte da natureza! Que rufem os tambores! (nisso uma caixa de metal e com rodinhas na base é empurrada...) Nesta caixa! (caixa passa reto pelo apresentador) Opa... produção!

Um cara parecendo o Russo aparece e empurra a caixa de volta...

Apresentação: É... nesta caixa! (caixa passa reto pelo pé do Apresentador) AI PORC... PRODUÇÃO!

Russo Clone: Foi mal... toma... (joga a caixa em direção ao Apresentador)

Apresentação: NESSA CAIXA ESTÁ AAAAAAAAAAI! (a caixa acerta em cheio o estômago do coitado que sai voando pros bastidores...)

Voz: PRODUÇÃO!

15 minutos depois e um apresentador todo estrupiado...

Apresentador: Nessa... caixa... está a MAIOR FLOR DO MUNDO! Vamos transmitir em rede internacional essa incrível maravilha da natureza! Que rufem os tambores... caros amigos, ai está A MAIOR FLOR DE LÓTUS DO MUNDO!

A caixa abre...

Todos: OHHHHH!

Apresentador: Vejam! A flor está fechada! Olhem, ela vai abrir! Ela ta abrindo! ABRIU!

Shaka: Cof, cof! Ahhh! Eu quero a mamãe!

Apresentador: JESUS, MARIA E JOSÉ!

Homem rico1: Olha! Saiu uma criança de lá!

Homem rico2: Eeeeeeta Deuuuuuus!

Shaka sai da flor andando normalmente...

Homem1: Ele... ele saiu andando!

Mulher: OH! ELE É A REENCARNAÇÃO DE BUDA!

Todos: O.o?

Mulher: De acordo com os antigos Buda tinha sob uma árvore, já sabendo andar e falar, e onde ele pisava flor de lótus!

Homem rico2: E eu pensando que ele tinha pai e mãe ..

Homem rico1: E teve... isso ai é lenda!

Mulher: Não é caceta! Conte-nos menino... como você foi parar ai?

Shaka: Ah... eu cai sem querer, ai eu senti uma coisa me fechando, ai eu cheguei aqui...

Mulher: Viu só! Ele caiu e onde ele caiu nasceu uma flor de lótus tão grande que comeu ele!

Homem rico1: Nossa... flores de lótus comem gente?

Homem rico2: Ave...

Mulher: ELE É A REENCARNAÇÃO DE BUDA!

Homem rico2: Duvido! Ei menino, quando você nasceu?

Shaka: Um... não sei XD

Homem rico2: Aff... o dia do seu aniversário é o dia que você nasceu meu filho...

Shaka: Ah! Então foi antes de ontem!

Homem rico1: Caceta!

Mulher: VIU! EU DISSE! ESSA FLOR FOI COLHIDA ANTES DE ONTEM!

Homem rico2: Não acredito ainda... eu sou séptico!

Mulher: Você dá infecção? O.O

Homem rico2: Opa, é céptico com C u.u Aff... esse mundo é uma porcaria...

Mulher: Ave...Oh grande Buda! Nos fale alguma coisa!

Shaka: Um... "Olhe eu vou lhe mostrar! Como é belo este mundo...!"

Todos: Ohhh!

Mulher: Anotem este sagrado ensinamento! O que mais?

Shaka: É... la, lá lá lá lá lá... Eu lhe ensino a ver todo encanto e beleza! Que há na natureza num tapete a voar!

Mulher: Que lindo! (chora) Continue!

Shaka: (empolga) Um mundo ideal! Um privilégio...não ver daqui...

Todos: O.o?

Shaka: Num to enxergando nada i.i

Mulher: Levem-no pra fora!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pin: Ai Silas, onde ta o Shaka!

Silas: O.O Na TV!

Pin: Para de palhaçada...

Silas: É sério! Olha!

Pin olha para uma teve com uma manchete: "Reencarnação de Buda surge do meio de uma flor no Taj Mahal"

Pin: O MEU SHAKINHA TÁ EM AGRA? (desmaia)

Silas: Vou ter que levar esse trambolho até Agra! (põe a carga nos braços)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shaka: Agora sim... Um mundo ideal! Um privilégio ver daqui...! Lá lá lá lá lá, lá lá lá lá... lá lá lá lá lá sonho!

Homem rico2: Oh! Continue! Está ficando interessante!

Shaka: É... Uma incrível visão! Lá lá lá o imenso azul do céu! É... voar...viver... ar... desejar...mundo ideal! Meu e seu!

Todos: OHHH! (chorando)

Shaka: Um mundo ideal! Alguém nos deu, feito pra nós! É... um mundo ideaaaal!

Todos: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Mulher: Diga mais, diga mais ou mestre! (chora)

Shaka: Não lembro!

Todos: Kataplf

Homem rico2: Foi a coisa mais... linda.. que eu já ouvi! A partir de hoje, eu me converto ao Budismo! (tira o terno e sai de cueca atrás de um templo budista)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pin: Eu estou?

Silas: Em Agra, numa fila...

Pin: Fila de que?

Silas: Pra ver nosso filho u.u

Pin olha uma filha maior que a fila de banco em dia de pagamento.

Repórter: Estamos aqui para divulgar um acontecimento histórico! Milhares de fies vieram ver o que dizem ser a reencarnação de Buda! Conseguimos os trechos de seu pronunciamento que emocionou todo o mundo!

(voz do Cid Moreira) "Olhe eu vou lhe mostrar como é belo este mundo... la, lá lá lá lá lá... Eu lhe ensino a ver... todo encanto e beleza... que há na natureza num tapete a voar! Um mundo ideal! Um privilégio ver daqui Lá lá lá lá lá, lá lá lá lá... lá lá lá lá lá sonho! Uma incrível visão! Lá lá lá o imenso azul do céu! É... voar...viver... ar... desejar...mundo ideal! Meu e seu! Um mundo ideal! Alguém nos deu, feito pra nós! É... um mundo ideaaaal!"

Repórter: Agora vamos conversar com este empresário aqui... senhor, como a doutrina deste novo ícone te influenciou?

Homem ex rico2: Ele clareou a minha vida! Seus ensinamentos são de muito valor! Ele nos ensina a ver a Terra como um bem comum, um presente dos seres austrais, boreais...

Repórter: Seres do sul e do norte? O.o

Homem ex rico2: Shi! Dos seres cosmológicos iluminados! Essa pequena criança nos ensinou a tirar a felicidade das coisas simples da vida, pois a felicidade é algo simples de se obter! E também...

Repórter: E usar apenas cuecas faz parte de sua doutrina?

Homem ex rico2: Opa Já volto!

Repórter: Voltamos com mais informação!

Pin: SHAKA! MEU FILINHO! VOCÊ TÁ BEM?

Shaka: Mamãe! Papai!

Silas: Filhote!

Pin: Filhote Silas? Isso é jeito de tratar seu filho?

Silas: .. Vamos embora!

Pin: Esconde o Shaka debaixo das suas vestes e vamos sair de fininho!

Silas: Agente ta cercado!

Shaka: Eu sei por onde passar o/ Por aqui!

Pin, Silas seguem Shaka que fazia o caminho inverso de chegada...

Homem1: Ai... aquelas dançarinas nos desceram o cacete...

Homem2: Foi... ei? Aquele ali não é o pestinha que nos dedurou?

Homem1: Foi sim! Seu dedo duro!

Silas: Shaka, você dedou eles?

Shaka: Uhun!

Silas: Menino, não se deda ninguém! Deixe eles se ferrarem por contra própria! Além do mais, se você quer sacanear com alguém você precisa...

Pin: SILAS!

Silas: Fiquei quieto!

Shaka: Desculpa moço, eu vou falar com as moças que foi culpa minha ta?

Homem1: Ta...

Shaka entra no mesmo quartinho que antes... 5 minutos depois.

Shaka: Pode entrar!

Homem2: AEEE!

A porta abre e um bando de travecões imensos aparecem vestidos de odaliscas...

Odalisca1: Vem cá garotão!

Homem1: SOCOOOORRO!

Odalisca2: Ui bofiii! Chega mais! (agarra o Homem2 e puxa o coitado pelos pés)

Homens1/2: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Odalisca3: Vai ser legal, queridos! Vamos brincar primeiro com a cera quente! (fecha a porta e se ouvem gritos...)

Silas: Shaka, você é mau! To tão orgulhoso!

Pin: Vamos embora antes que sobre pra gente!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

No templo.

Mestre: Ah... onde vocês arrumaram tanta comida?

Pin: É... o Shaka ajudou!

Silas: A foi!

Mestre: Sei, sei... está na hora da meditação! Venham todos!

Plano Astral

Buda: "Shaka!"

Shaka: "Tio Bunda!"

Buda: "Fiquei sabendo que você andou aprontando de novo!"

Shaka: "Ah, mas foi sem querer, eu juro que nunca mais dedo ninguém!"

Buda: "Não! Você se fingiu passar pela reencarnação de... de mim!"

Shaka: "Foi sem querer querendo."

Buda: "Pelo menos o povo acha que você é a reencarnação, logo, o seu concorrente está se cagando de medo agora! Mauauhauhaua"

Shaka: "Meu o que?"

Buda: "Esquece..."

Shaka: "O que vamos fazer hoje?"

Buda: "Ah... eu tenho hora marcada no salão!"

Shaka: "Salão?"

Buda: "Pra cortar o cabelo!"

Shaka: "Que cabelo?"

Buda: "Esse cabelo! (mostra um fio minúsculo de cabelo)"

Shaka: "Eu corto! (arranca)"

Buda: "SHAKA! MEU CABELO!"

Shaka: "Agora o tio Bunda não mais que ir pro salão!"

Buda: "Volta aqui pequeno!"

Shaka: "Ahhhhh! EU QUERO O TAPETE VOADOR! (corre)"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**Comentários:**

**Lady nina:** Hehehehehe! O Buda é massa! Eu gosto de fazer personagem que nem ele O Mu aparecerá nessa fic também, será que se revelará um capeta? Só nos próximos caps XDD

**Pisces Luna**: Hehehehhe! Poisé, eu ia passar o dia inteiro agarrando aquelas coisas fofas... e de noite eu ia por de chaveirinho na minha mochila XDD. Eu sempre quis fazer o Mu caindo... ele é muito tira onda com a telecinese dele XDD É fia, salário de mestre do Santuário é uma merreca! XDD A respeito da suas idéias... Vai encaixar na boa o que você disse com o que eu tinha preparado... vai ficar até mais divertido! HUHAUHAUHA! Eu jogo MK até hoje! (viiiiicio) É mo legal ver o carinha falando YUPII!

**Zienma:** Quando eu termino você não está online! Vagal é tu safada! XD

**Anjo Setsuna:** Hehehehe! No outro foi inspiração, esse foi embromação XD!

**ArsinaEX:** Obrigada Encontros do Shakinha com o Muzinho serão mais freqüentes! Prometo!

**Aiah**: (anotado) Meu, essa do copo vai ficar engraçada! (imagina já a cena) Infelizmente a Saori não era nascida... falta ainda mais ou menos 1 anos e alguns meses pra aquela coisa nascer... (bom, de acordo com meus cálculos...XD)

Coitada de Athena ..

**Juliane.chan1:** O ta de sacanagem comigo também... ele resolveu não colocar meus comentários em altas fics XD Eu adoro o Pin e o Silas... acho os dois muito legais de se interpretar, principalmente o Silas XP

Bom gente, por hoje é só... e bom, não tenho data pra atualizar, espero que seja logo Valeu pro ler essa coisa sem nexo nenhum! Até a próxima!

(14 páginas)


	8. O Mais Famoso de Conhecido Diálogo

É, bem... eu voltei MILHÕES DE DESCULPAS! (abaixa a cabeça)

Desculpa gente, mas o lance é que eu voltei com força total! O que passou, passou! Ta na hora de atualizar isso daqui! Já to com as idéias no lugar pronta pra escrever Então esse capítulo vai pra todos vocês que ficaram esperando uma atualização, pro povo que me deu apoio e etc e tal XDD

Espero que curtam

Saint Seiya não é meu, os nomes Pin, Silas e Com Dor tb naum XDD wiiiii

**O Mais Famoso de Conhecido Diálogo: Shaka bate um papo super cabeça com Buda!**

Em uma salinha no puxadinho do Templo...

Buda: _Ora, ora, ora, por que o Shaka não fala mais comigo? _(incorpora uma estátua) Shaka! (sem resposta) Shaka! (continua sem resposta) Shakinha! (cutuca, Shaka balança que nem João-teimoso e cai pra trás)

Shaka: (esfregando os olhos) AHHHH GRANDE ESTÁTUA FEIA E GORDA SE MEXENDO!

Buda: Feio é tu!

Shaka: O mestre sempre me disse que nós somos criados a partir de você o.o

Buda: ¬¬ Sem comentários... por que não veio falar comigo?

Shaka: Por que não deu . 

Buda: Você não vem mais falar comigo, já está sentando ai ha dias, vive chorando, Shaka, o que aconteceu? Por que uma criança de 6 anos tão alegre como você ta ai sentando e tão triste?

Shaka: Eu to de castigo por ter fugido da mamãe e do papai.

Buda: E por isso você está chorando?

Shaka: Não, eles me deixaram cortando cebolas como parte do castigo, snif snif

Buda: OMG Mas você ta sentado há dias! Vai atrofiar seus músculos!

Shaka: Eu não vou totrofia meus músculos!

Buda: Atrofiar ¬¬ Vai sim!

Shaka: Vou não! (voz manhosa)

Buda: Vai sim!

Shaka: Nãããão (voz mais manhosa ainda!)

Buda: Siiim!

Shaka: Hmm (gemidinho fowfo)

Buda: u.ú Anda, levanta e vai passear.

Shaka: Não posso.

Buda: Por que? Seus pais mandaram você não levantar?

Shaka: Não, eu afundei minha bunda no cimento fresco . 

Buda: ¬¬ E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO SAIU QUANDO ERA TEMPO?

Shaka: Por que tava quentinho 8DD

Buda: y.y

Shaka: E por que eu não quero sair do templo!

Buda: Mas hein O.o Oras, por que não?

Shaka: Por que lá fede!

Buda: Seu travesseiro também fede! Ou você acha que aquela baba toda não tem cheiro?

Shaka: Claro que tem cheiro!

Buda: Viu só!

Shaka: Cheiro de chiclete da pasta dental 8DDD

Buda: ¬¬ Mas isso não é motivo pra você não sair!

Shaka: É sim... quando eu saí, eu vi vários corpos boiando no rio Ganges.

Buda: Sabe como é, o rio é sagrado... aqui não tem mais espaço pra cemitério, o jeito é jogar no rio. Você espirra e cai um indiano no Ganges xD mauhauahuha Ops... continue...

Shaka: Mas eu também vi várias pessoas de toda a Índia vindo tomar banho aqui. Ao vê-los, senti que eles queriam morrer.

Buda: Por que?

Shaka: Por que eles não têm água encanada . Pra querer tomar banho no Ganges é querer se matar!

Buda: ¬¬

Shaka: Por que esse país que eu nasci é tão pobre?

Buda: Realmente, você tem cara de alemão... não, pensando bem... americano! Ou quem sabe até polonês...

Shaka: Eu não gosto daqui... é como se a gente só estivesse aqui para sentir dor e tristeza!

Buda: Shaka, isso é triste pra você?

Shaka: Claro que é! Dói muito ter dor de barriga . E os tapas da mamãe também doem! Quem deseja uma vida só de agonia?

Buda: Um... perai!

Minutos depois

Buda: Achei... Um... isso não está certo! Se há agonia também haverá felicidade! Também há o oposto! Lindas flores brotam, mas um dia também irão murchar e morrer. As coisas vivas nesse mundo... Shaka?

Shaka: zzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzz

Buda: SHAKA! (PEDAAAAAALA)

Voz do além: PEDAAAAALA SHAKA!

Buda: Mas hein o.o

Shaka: Nhaaa . 

Buda: ¬¬ As coisas vivas nesse mundo não param nem mesmo por um segundo! Elas continuamente se movem e se mudam! Elas continuamente se movem e... MERDA, li a mesma linha . Cadê a minha régua hein?

Shaka: O.O

Buda: Ah, aqui,achei… eh…psibushupishus (barulhos) Ahan... Isso é chamado de... circo? O.o

Shaka???

Buda: _Que letra horrível, quem escreveu essa joça? _Isso é chamado de CICLO! ISSO CICLO!

Shaka: Ta!

Buda: Ta?

Shaka: É... a flor vai nascer e vai morrer…

Buda: ¬¬ A vida de um humano também é assim.

Shaka: Mas... se no final da vida nós vamos morrer com certeza, não seria a tristeza o que controla a vida de uma pessoa? Por mais que ela tente superar a agonia, e encontrar a felicidade, o amor e os brigadeiros, a morte transforma tudo em nada! Então... então...(chora)

Buda: Que foi Shakinha? Fala! (chorando)

Shaka: BUÁÁÁ EU CORTEI MEU DEDOOO!

Buda: (kataploft) Daqui o seu dedo ¬¬ (lambe) Pronto ta curado!

Shaka: ECOOO (pega a faca e tenta cortar o dedo)

Buda: PARA! (toma a faca) Seu emo suicida O.O

Shaka: Snif.. por que os homens nascem nesse mundo? Nós não podemos nos opor a morte que é eterna.

Buda: Shaka, você está esquecendo de uma coisa...

Shaka: Esqueci o que?

Buda: Que o Banco Real dá 10 dias no cheque especial! (isso não é marketing ok? XD)

Shaka: O.o

Buda: Isso é... assine a net e ganhe uma super promoção!

Shaka: O.O

Buda: Desculpe... mas falando sério agora... (pigarreia)

Isso é... A verdade está lá fora!

Cri...cri...cri..cri...

Buda: Er... livro errado XD (procura, procura) Ah sim...

Isso é... A morte não é o fim de tudo. A morte é apenas uma transição.

Shaka: Um... boiei O.O

Buda: NO FINAL VOCÊS VOLTARAM PRA MIM OK? FARÃO PARTE DE MIM DE NOVO ATÉ QUE VOCÊS REENCARNEM! POR ISSO A MORTE É UMA TRANSIÇÃO!

Shaka: Tá tá, mas não se irrite! (imitando o chaves 8DD)

Buda: ¬¬

Pin: Filhoteeee! O castigo acaboooou!

Shaka: Oba, oba!

Pin: Vem com a mamãe vem

Shaka: Não posso! To preso!

Pin: Como? (chega perto) AHHHH O.O CRIATURA! VOCÊ TA SENTANDO NO CIMENTO! Tenho que pedir ajuda! (corre)

Buda: _Ah, deixa comigo... _

PEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALA!

Shaka sai rolando com o bumbum cheio de cimento e uma grande marca fica no chão XD (Bumbum da fama 8DDD)

Shaka: Aieee ii

Buda: Desculpa . Agora deixa eu voltar que eu tenho muito o que fazer! (espírito sai da estátua)

Shaka: Tio Bunda! Perai!

Buda: Que foi.

Shaka: Posso fazer uma coisa?

Buda: Faça...

Shaka: (pose super sentai) TIO BUNDA, EM FORMA DE BOLA DE FOGO! ENCORPORAR!

Buda vira uma grande bola de fogo e... tcham tcham tchan tcham... entra numa cebola!

Pin: Voltei! Shaka!

Silas: Shaka! Você não tava preso não?

Shaka: Eu saí Olha, uma cebola falante!

Buda: SHAAAKA! EU TE PEGO MOLEQUE!

Pin: CRUZES! CHUTA QUE É MACUMBA! Joga esse trem fora!

Silas: Não, foi mo difícil conseguir essas cebolas, faz uma sopinha com ela!

Buda: Não me comam! Não me comam!

Silas: A cebolinha vai pro estômago do papai aqui! (bate na barriga)

Buda: NOOOOOOO

Fecham-se as portas XD

Não, não acaba por aqui 8DDD

OOOOooooooooooOoOoOo Especial oOoOoOooooooooooOOOO 

Briga de casal!

Silas: AHHH PRA MIM CHEGA!

Pin: Silas!

Silas: Não! Não agüento mais! Essa foi a gota d'água!

Pin: Não seja drástico!

Silas: Não? Não? VOCÊ ACABA DE QUEIMAR A MINHA CUECA!

Pin: Ah, qualé! Eu nunca passei roupa na vida!

Silas: Você é inútil!

Pin: Inútil é tua veia! Eu não tenho obrigação de passar as SUAS cuecas!

Silas: Só lamento! Foi o acordo! Eu ficaria com o Shaka e você passaria as roupas!

Pin: Não é mais que a sua obrigação ficar com ele! Você é o pai dele!

Silas: CHEGA DESSA HISTÓRIA DE PAI! ELE NÃO É MEU FILHO! ELE É UM CASTIGO DIVINO!

Pin: (bate) Nunca mais repita isso!

Silas: Essa história de mãe subiu à sua cabeça!

Pin: Subiu não!

Silas: Subiu sim porra... você mudou, nós nunca mais fizemos aquelas coisas legais juntos...

Pin: Com filhos vem a responsabilidade..

Silas: CHEGA! Eu vou me embora desse templo! Eu não agüento mais ouvi papai . 

Pin: ISSO! VAI EMBORA! ME DEIXA AQUI SOZINHO! Você acha que eu to adorando? Você nunca mais me levou a nenhum lugar ii nunca mais me levou para um piquenique, nunca mais me chamou de bonito...

Silas: Eu nunca te chamei de bonito ¬¬

Pin: SEU INCENSÍVEL! (joga jarra de flores)

Silas: EU VO ME EMBORA DAQUI! ADEUS!

Pin: Então vai!

Silas: E A SUA SOPA DE CEBOLA TÁ CADA DIA PIOR! AINDA TO COM UMA PUTA DUMA AZIA!

Pin: VOCÊ COMEU UMA CEBOLA VIVA SEU MONSTRO! VOCÊ QUERIA Q A DIGESTÃO FOSSE FÁCIL? AH UMA HORA DELAS ELA TÁ TRANSMUTANDO AI NO SEU INTESTINO!

Silas: Ah.. vá se... (fecha a porta)

Pin senta e abaixa a cabeça, do nada aparece Shaka em sua frente.

Shaka: Manhê... cadê o papai?

Pin: O Silas, snif, snif, foi embora...

Shaka: Por que?

Pin: Por que... por que ele é um bobo u.u

Shaka: Mas a mamãe gostava muito dele, não gostava?

Pin: Ele... snif, era o meu melhor amigo! (chora)

Shaka: Vem mãe, vamos procurar ele (pega no dedo de Pin) Eu quero o papai de volta, aqui fica triste sem ele y.y

Pin: Tem razão Shakinha! Vamos procura-lo! (levanta)

Em uma pracinha não muito distante

Silas: Ufa, finalmente livre! Vou reencontrar o amor da minha vida o (sonha acordado) Adeus castidade 8DDD

Voz feminina: SILAAAAAAS!

Silas: GERTRUDEEEEEEES!

(abraçam)

Gertrudes: Quanto tempo

Silas: Sim, um tempinho

Papo vai, papo vem e,

Shaka: Manhê! Olha um matinho branco ali (aponta)

Pin: É seu pai! Silaaaaaas!

Correm e...

Pin: Silaaaaaas eu preciso falar CARALHOOOO! (vê Silas arroizando a moça)

Velha: Ninguém precisa saber disse meu filho... (bate com a bolsa)

Pin: Ai ai . 

Shaka: Que foi mamãe?

Pin: Como... como você pode Silas? Me trocar por uma sirigaita dessa! (chora) Shakinha, fique aqui que eu vou ao banheiro, ok? (funga)

Shaka: Tá...

Um tempo depois

Gertrudes: Silas, vou buscar um refresco Quer um?

Silas: Eu busco!

Gertrudes: Não, eu vou lá Já já volto! (sai)

Shaka: Paieeee!

Silas: MAS HEIN?

Shaka: Oi papito!

Silas: ¬¬ O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Shaka: Vim te levar pra casa!

Silas: Shaka, eu não vou voltar!

Shaka: Vai sim!

Silas: Vou não! Agora chispa que a Gegê ta voltando!

Shaka: Nãaaaao! (agarra a perna do pai que nem um cachorrinho)

Gegê: Aqui, quem é essa criança?

Silas: Ah, um menino de rua! (sacode a perna)

Shaka: Não! Eu sou seu filho!

Gegê: Filho?

Silas: Hehehe, é brincadeira! (sacode mais ainda)

Gegê: PARA COM ISSO! O menino não é papel higiênico usado não! (pega Shaka)

Shaka: Papai, volta pra casa!

Silas: Ele ta delirando!

Gegê: É fome, toma, bebe o meu refresco! (Shaka pega)

Silas: Onde nós estávamos, ah sim no CACEEEEEEETE!

Shaka: Desculpaaaa! (acaba de derrubar um copo de refresco em Silas)

Silas: Seu moleque!

Gegê: SILAS! Ele é uma criança!

Silas: ¬¬

Shaka: Volta pra casa pai!

Gegê: Você é filho dele?

Shaka: Sim . 

Silas: Não!

Shaka: Ele deixou a mamãe!

Silas: Não!

Shaka: Sim! E fez ela chorar!

Gegê: SILAS!

Silas: SHAKA!

Shaka: Ah.. não vale, eu não sei o nome da tia . 

Gegê: Como você sabe o nome dele?

Silas: Ele tem cara de Shaka!

Gegê: Tem não, tem cara de Robervaldo!

Silas: Omg

Shaka: A mamãe ta triste!

Silas: Nem sei quem é sua mãe!

Shaka: Sabe sim! Você xingou a comida dela!

Gegê: Silas!

Silas: Hehe, que comida, esse menino ta inventando!

Shaka: E comeu uma cebola viva!

Gegê: MAS HEIN?

Shaka: Volta paaaaaie!

Silas: Sua peste ¬¬

Gegê: Cadê a sua mãe?

Shaka: (aponta) Ali!

Gegê: Mas... mas é um homem!

Shaka: Hmm... MAMÃE!

Pin: SHAKINHAAA! (corre)

Gegê: Você que é a ... mãe?

Pin: Sim Ufa, ainda bem que você ficou com ele Silas..

Gegê: Vocês se conhecem?

Silas: Não, não!

Pin: Claro que sim! Fomos colegas de quarto no Templo, até esse cafajeste me deixar com uma criança!

Silas: Não!

Pin: SIM!

Silas: NÃO!

Shaka: Paieee?

Silas: Que foi meu filho? Ops! X

Gegê: SILAS! Eu já entendi tudo! VOCÊ É GAY! E ADOTOU UMA CRIANÇA!

Silas: NÃO!

Pin: Silas! Você é gay! EU DIVIDI TODOS ESSE ANOS COM VOCÊ! Agora eu sei por que você queria tomar banho comigo!

Silas: EU NÃO SOU GAY CACETE!

Pin: Você gosta do cacete!

Silas: Não!

Gegê: Eu sabia que seu jeitinho não enganava! Todos da rua falavam!

Silas: Falavam ¬¬

Gegê: Sim!

Silas: Que bando de filha da

Pin: TRUTAAAAA! (abafa a dita cuja XD)  
Gegê: Por isso você não saia com meninas!

Pin: E eu pensando que você era virgem ¬¬

Silas: Eu sou!

Gegê: É! Sempre enganou a gente com esse papo!

Silas: Eu sou virgem caramba!

Silas e Gegê: Blá blá blá blá (falam juntos)

Silas: MAS EU SOU VIRGEM E NÃO SOU GAAAAAAY! (antes de dizer isso tudo e todos se calam)

Voz da praça: ENTÃO TÚ É OTÁRIO VÉEEEEEEI!

Shaka: Eu sou virgem ..

Gegê: OLHA O QUE VOCÊ ENSINOU PRO GAROTO! (espanca) Pra mim chega! Adeus! (vai embora)

Silas: Não vai embora ii

Pin: Viu só! Bem feito...

Silas: y.y O amor da minha vida foi embora!

Pin: Não se preocupe, você tem a mim! (posição Ayame de Fruits Basket)

Silas: Hump... de volta aos velhos tempos 8DDD

Shaka: (no meio de Silas e Pin, de mãos dadas)

Silas: Shaka, você sabe o que é virgem?

Shaka: Sei!

Silas: O.o Então me explica 8DDD

Shaka: É meu signo oras XD

Silas: xx

Pin: Muahauhauha! Vamos pro templo

Silas: Ahem

Pin: E você vai concertar a jarra...

Silas: Mas foi você que quebrou!

Pin: Por que você me deixou nervosa!

Silas: Ui, nervosa! Bicha louca!

Pin: Ora seu!

E assim caminha a família feliz

Menina perversa1: O albino é seme 8DD  
Menina perversa2: Credo, um uke careca O.O  
Menina perversa1: Estranho . 

Menina perversa2: Mas o albino não assume!

Menina perversa1: Nunca vi um seme enrustido o,o

Meninas: meeeeedo . 

OOOOooooooOoOoOo Fim do Especial oOoOoOooooooOOOO 

Eita nois XD Cap chato . To enferrujada... hiatos acabou comigo XD Nos próximos eu tento melhorar, ou não xD

Bom, fiz de todo coração xD Ou tentei XD meuheuehuehe

Esse diálogo do Shaka e do Buda no anime é muito lindo o Nem deu pra brincar mto com ele, ficou meio sério / Sim, eu copiei na cara dura as falas XDD Eu até baixei o eps pra isso 8DD E claro, pq a saga de Hades eh perfeita o

A conversa das meninas perversas eh uma zoação a mim mesma XD E a outras amigas companheiras de yaoi XD Sabe como é, passatempo, mto amigo homem da nisso XPP

Bom, vamos responder os comentários por que são 20 pras 5 da manhã 8DD

**Teffy-Chan:** Oi mocinha Tudo bem com você? Espero q sim Faz tempo que a gente não se fala mesmo né? XDD Qualquer dia a gente se fala 8DD

**Zienma:** Sua pouta, vc ta viajando, naum vo te responder ¬¬

**Anjo Setsuna:** Hehehe XD Aladdin eh lindoso XD Vc ainda precisa do milagre? P Eh so vc discar a um, a um, a dois XD Vai cair no ramal do Buda 8DD

**lady nina:** Meuehueheue, eu também gosto mto deles Q baum você gostou x Hey o.o eu tenho uma grande revelação assim! Ta, Não mto grande XD eu sou sua avó xDD (morre) X ta ne XD

**Shakinha:** Thks! Sim, o Shaka vai viver grudado no Mu xDDDD

**Pisces Luna:** Vlw Mauhauahuaa, eu me imagino ali XD Se um filho sumisse eu ia ter um ataque histérico psicótico esquizofrênico XD Shaka safadinho XD mmeuheuhee XD

**Costela de drago**: AHHH filhota do coração! (agarra) Vlw pelo comentário XD mauhauhauah injeção de babaquice? MAUHAUAHAUHA XD Vo ficar drogada XD

**Palas Lis**: Sim 8D O Shaka é um pirralho bagunceiro e travesso XD Por enquanto ele é fowfo, mas ele vai virar o capeta depois XD mauahuahuahua

**Sammirahh:** Pode deixar XDD Não desistirei XD

**Daji-Chan:** Wiii, vlw pelo comentário XD Mauhauahuaa, trocou o menino por vales monge refeição, mulher sacana xD Pode deixar q eu do uma passadinha lá

**Eiko Makimachi:** Mauhauhauhaua! Ele vira! O shaka é safado! Ele já fugiu do meu controle . Que nem o Pin e o Silas... eles mandam em minhas mãos O Mu será presente constante 8DDD

Bom, é isso ai, muito obrigada a todos vocês que tão lendo, comentando, me elogiando e outras coisitas mais XD

O próximo cap não vai demorar muito prometo X Alias, prometo não q eu já fui ameaçada de morte esses dias XDD

Kissus Até a próxima!

Obs: Se o capítulo estiver mais chechelento que o comum, batam na minha Beta q saiu de férias ¬¬


	9. Finalmente, o Solstício de Inverno

Chatiiiin aquele capítulo né To enferrujada XP Espero que esse melhore um pouco. Estou escrevendo uma tempestade de idéias pra vê se melhora... é algo realmente tosco xD Quem quiser ler depois Não ta pronto ainda 8D Mas uma parte já dá XD

Nhá, como sempre, CDZ não me pertence ii Espero que gostem desse cap, ele ta meio comprido... tenham paciência XD

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Finalmente, o Solstício de Inverno**

Nota: O dia das crianças é comemorado no Budismo no Solstício de Inverno, que é em Dezembro

O inverno chegou, desde Setembro o pobre Shakinha não faz nada além de estudar, estudar, estudar e estudar... afinal, ele precisa cumpri o "tal programa". Mas nem tudo é estudo né? Depois de estudar o Shakinha fica numa caminha quentinha por que pegou um resfriado xD. Oh dó Até, no Solstício de Inverno...

Mestre: PIIIIN! SILAS! Venham já aqui!

Silas: TRUCO, VIADO!

Mestre: O QUE?

Silas: Er... hehehe

Mestre: Vocês estão jogando baralho?

Pin: Não, não! Ele disse TURCO VIADO!

Mestre: Disso não ¬¬

Silas: Sim, eu disse isso, é que aquele monge novo ali, o turco, ele...

Mestre: Ah, não interessa, é melhor vocês nem falarem mais pra não acabar com o estoque de mentiras, vai que vocês tenham que usar mais tarde... Venham, preciso falar com vocês...

Salinha

Mestre: Hoje como vocês sabem é dia das crianças e então, como retribuição à festinha que nós demos ao Shaka de aniversário, o Mestre Shion do Tibet nos chamou pra festinha do dia das crianças que ele está fazendo hoje

Pin: Que bom! O Shakinha vai poder sair um pouco

Silas: É... onde vai ser?

Mestre: (remexendo em alguns papéis) No Tibet, oras...

Pin/Silas/omg

Silas: E COMO É QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE NÓS VAMOS PRA LÁ HEIN?

Mestre: Já estou resolvendo isso...

Silas: O Shaka a gente põe numa caixa do correio e manda via Sedex, ele chega amanha antes das 10 xDD

Pin: (cascudo) Do mesmo jeito que seu cérebro veio né ¬¬

Mestre: Ta, ta, chega vocês dois... Pin, vai arrumar a mala do Shaka...

Silas: Mas não é só uma festa?

Mestre: Mas eu acabei de falar! A gente vai passar umas semanas lá...

Pin: Disse? O.o

Mestre: Sim! Vocês que não me escutam!

Silas: (cochicha para Pin) O veio ta gagá o.o

Pin: O Shaka não vai, ele ta doente!

Mestre: E eu com isso? Cadê o passaporte monge, cartão monge Express, minhas melhores cuecas...

Pin: o.o Mas hein?

Silas: É Pin, isso não é impedimento o.o

Pin: Claro que é! E se ele pegar pneumonia? E se ele tiver febre alta? E se ele espirrar os miolos pelo nariz? E se

Mestre: E se você fizer o favor de ir arrumar a mala do Shaka?

Pin: y.y Tá tá...

Mestre: E você Silas... Silas?

Silas: Muheuheuhe XD (o bobão ta brincando com aqueles pêndulos cheios de bolinhas)

Mestre: SILAS!

Silas: Não fui eu!

Mestre: ¬¬ Vai dar banho no Shaka, depois veste isso nele... (mostra um terninho)

Silas: O.O De onde você tirou isso?

Mestre: Dá bunda ¬¬

Silas: Eco .

Mestre: Aff, toma, veste isso nele ¬¬

Silas: Eh, ta estressado, nunca vi você falar bunda na vida o.o

Mestre: Algum problema? BUNDA BUNDA BUNDA BUNDA BUNDA BUNDA!

Silas: Ah, ta ta ta .

Mestre: Vai dar banho nele... e... toma banho também...

Silas: ¬¬ (sai) _Cara, o mestre ta doido o.o nunca vi ele tão irritando assim . _

Um tempo depois...

Pin: (entrando no banheiro) Shaka, vem cai meu amor... AVE o.o

Silas: (dentro da banheira brincando com o Shakinha) (n/a: imaginem algo super meigo) Hehehe

Pin: SEUS MALUCOS! VOCÊS ACABARAM COM O BANHEIRO!

Silas: Foi sem querer querendo .

Shaka: Mama! Entra também!

Pin: ELE VAI PEGAR UMA PNEUMONIA! Sai já do banho!

Shaka: Mas... a ... a... TCHIIIIIN

Silas: ECOOO (cara toda suja de meleca) VIRA QUANDO ESPIRRAR!

Shaka: Desculpa .

Pin: Tira o Shaka do banho!

Silas: Ta, mas... como se dá banho numa criança?

Pin: O.O Você não deu banho nele?

Silas: Er... não...

AII! AIII! CALMA!

EU TE MATO SILAS!

Silas: Calma, calma! Minhas roupas estão ai!

Pin: Só lamento! (expulsa Silas com toalhadas na bunda XD e tranca a porta)

Silas: Pinzinhooo, eu to pelado, abre a porta vai!

Monge: Seu pervertido!

Silas: Eh... que que foi, que que foi, que que há?

Monge: Sem vergonha!

Silas: Hmpt... bruuuuu (morrendo de frio) Piiiin!

Um tempo depois...

Pin: Um, que cheirinho de limão XD (brincando com Shaka)

Silas: Piiin... socorro... (azul)

Pin: Bem feito... vai pro banheiro que lá ainda ta quentinho...

Silas: (rastejado) obrrrrrigado...

No quarto...

Pin: Vamos ver o que o Shakinha vai vestir, um... esse manto, esse aqui.. isso, isso...

Mestre: Vai não... Ele vai vestir isso! (mostra o terno)

Pin: TERNO?

Mestre: Sim! Eu quero o Shaka elegante!

Pin: Mas é uma festa de criança!

Mestre: De crianças importantes! _Vai que os concorrentes dele estejam lá... preciso estar preparado..._

Pin: Mestre, só tem um detalhe, essa roupa é simplesmente uns 3 números menor que o do Shaka!

Mestre: Shaka encolhe a barriga!

Shaka: Ta! (encolhe e fecha as calças)

Pin: Vai rasgar...

Mestre: Vai não... deu um trabalho desgramado pra conseguir isso...

Shaka: Mama, eu to apertado .

Mestre: Ta não!

Shaka: To siiim .

Mestre: Tá não! Hump... Nossa carona chega em 10 min, se apressem!

Silas: (de toalha) Ahh XD

Mestre: Que cheiro de kiboa..

Silas: ¬¬

Pin: . Silas, você já arrumou as malas né?

Silas: Er... não..

Pin: Nós estamos saindo daqui a 10 min!

Silas: Hahaha, sério?

Pin: Sim...

Silas: ETA NÓIS, LASCOU...

10 min depois

Mestre: Cadê aquele macaco albino?

Silas: Macaco é a veia ¬¬ (chega afobado)

Pin: MAUHAUAH, você colocou sua roupa ao contrário...

Silas: Shi... (começa a mexer na roupa mas se embola todo)

Shaka: Manheee, ta apertando .

Pin: Não mexe na gravata!

Mestre: Pronto, aqui vamos nós!

Então todos somem...

Milhares de km distante

Mestre:

Shion: Mestre Com Dor!

Mú: Com dor onde .

Shion: Mú . Esse é o nome dele! (cochicha)

Mestre: Shiooon,

Shion: Hehehe, logo a tontura passa!

Silas: SOCORRO, QUEM APAGOU AS LUZES?

Pin: SILAS VOCÊ MONTOU UMA BARRACA COM AS SUAS ROUPAS?

Silas: (colocando o rosto pra fora) LUZ o

Pin: Isso tudo foi tentando desvirar as roupas?

Silas: Er... pelo menos ficou legal a cabaninha 8DD vou tirar um ronco (no meio do tudo)

Shion: Rolão, isso aqui é uma festa de criança, POR QUE DIABOS O SHAKA TA DE TERNO?

Mestre: Por que eu quero ele elegante!

Shion: Eu não chamei outros concorrentes ¬¬

Mestre: Porcaria .

Shion: Bocó XD

Mestre: Bocó é a… MUAHAUHAUHUA O que fizeram com a sua sobrancelha?

Shion: ¬¬ Cretino, sabe, uma certa criança arrancou a sobrancelha de um certo pupilo e ele ficou chorando tanto pra mim que eu tive q tirar também!

Mestre: Muahauhauhauha! Bem feito!

Shion: ¬¬ Vem, vamos bater um papo amigável ali num cantinho (mostra o escurinho)

Mestre: Ih Rolão... que papo é esse?

Shion: Vem logo ¬¬ (arrasta Com Dor pelo colarinho)

Pin: Vai Shakinha, vai brincar com ele! (empurra)

Mú: Hmpt (das as costas)

Shaka: Ele não quer mãe!

Pin já distante dali...

Shaka: Ué, onde a mamãe foi?

Mú: Sente o cosmo dela!

Shaka: Sentir o que?

Mú: O cosmo oras!

Shaka: O que é isso?

Mú: Você não sabe? O.O

Shaka: Não!

Mú: Hahaha, não sabe, não sabe, vai ter que aprender! Orelhas de burro, cabeça de ET! Parece fácil, mas é difícil, um belo dia você vai...(pausa) Esqueci .

Shaka: Seu bobo! (mostra a língua)

Mú: Bobão! (da as costas)

5 minutos depois...

Shaka: Vamos brincar com eles (aponta um bando de pirralhinhos)

Mú: Vamos o/ (saem saltitando)

Distante

Pin: Rapaziada! Preparados pro massacre?

Tibetano1: Ora, ora ora, se não é o famoso Pin Gu Lin!

Pin: Sim, sim!

Tibetano2: Cadê o albino?

Pin: Ta descansando um pouco, e ai, qual é a aposta de hoje?

Tibetano1: Hoje vamos ter...

No escurinho

Shion: Aqui podemos falar em paz...

Mestre: E ai, fofoca sobre o "torneio"?

Shion: Mas que inferno ¬¬ A parada é daqui a uns 10 anos e você vem me encher o saco ¬¬

Mestre: ¬¬ Então por que me trouxe aqui?

Shion: Por que eu quero bater papo com você!

Crii, crii, crii

Mestre: Assunto? ¬¬

Shion: Quer comprar um rolex? Ainda ta a venda!

Mestre: Eu não posso tocar em dinheiro, lembra?

Shion: Eu parcelo em 100 x sem juros no cartão!

Enquanto isso...

Virgulino: (sim, ele voltou) Vamos brincar de pique pega! Ta com o Shaka!

Shaka: Eh eh! Ta comigo… perai, por que tá comigo?

Mas todos já estavam longe...

Shaka: Não é justo! Por que tinha que ser eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu (estabaca no chão) y.y BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Silas acorda: Ai... ai... (sai da barraca só de cuequinha) Que foi Shakinha?

Shaka: Paieee, eu escorreguei em alguma coisa!

Silas: Shi, chora não, deixa eu ver.. nhá, nem machucou Seu cadarço ta desamarrado, deixa eu ajeitar ele... (amarra o cadarço enquanto todos da festa se calam pra observar a cena)

Shaka: Snif, obrigado papai

Silas: Tudo bem, ui, que ventinho gelado . (ventinho sul 8DDD) Vou voltar pra minha tendinha 8DD (volta)

Shaka: Eu não consigo correr . O sapato machuca! HEY! GENTE! (levanta o braço e rasga a manga) Ops o.o

Tibetano qualquer: Venham, venham crianças! Palhaço!

Shaka: Nãaao, eu tenho medo de palhaço!

Mú: Medroso! Medroso!

Shaka: Ae, então vai lá ver o palhaço!

Mú: Eu não gosto de palhaço ¬¬

Shaka: Por que é medroso!

Mú: Não! Eu sou especial!

Shaka: Especial?

Mú: O mestre Shion sempre me diz q eu sou especial!

Shaka: Você é retardado .

Mú: Hum?

Shaka: O papai me disse que a gente não deve chamar os outros de retardado, e sim especial!

Mú: Eu não sou retardado!

Shaka: É sim . Você é especial!

Mú: Eu sou especial por que eu vou assumir o lugar do meu mestre!

Shaka: Vai assumir o que?

Mú: A oficina dele!

Shaka: HAHJAHAHAH vai ser mecânico!

Mú: Vo nãaao! Eu vou concertar coisas!

Shaka: Vai concertar o que?

Mú: Sei lá o.o coisas...

Shaka: Isso qualquer faz!

Mú: Hump... mas você não tem isso! (mostra a língua e aponta a testa)

Shaka: Ahh . morderam a sua testa!

Mú: Não sei boboca! Isso são os sinais que eu ganhei!

Shaka: Nháaa, catapora . (afasta) Mamãe me disse pra ficar longe de quem tem isso .

Mú: NÃO É CATAPORA! É a marca que só os especiais de Jamiel tem!

Shaka: Só os retardados usam?

Mù: EU NÃO SOU RETARDADO! Sô especial ¬¬

Shaka: Eu também sou especial e não tem essa coisa boba!

Mú: Não é não! Você tem que ter um desse pra ser especial! Você é um bobão, chato!

Shaka: Bobo é você! (vai embora e tropeça do cadarço de novo) snif . BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Mú: Chorão! Chorão!

Shaka sai correndo e tropeçando nos cadarços...

Palhaço: Hehehe, venham criancinhas gosto... legais! Venham assistir o Palhaço! (voz fina)

Crianças: Ehhhh! Palhaço! Palhaço!

Palhaço: _Hahahaha, logo, logo elas serão minhas 8DDD _Hoje tem marmelada!

Todos: Tem sim senhor!

Palhaço: Hoje tem... _esqueci a fala _ah, sei lá, goiabada!

Todos: Tem sim senhor! O.o

Palhaço: E o palhaço o que é?

Todos: Ladrão de mulher!

Palhaço: Eco, mulher não .

Todos: O.o

Palhaço: Hehehe, brincaderinha! Agora todo mundo prestando a atenção em mim! (começa a dançar) Vocês então entrando em transe... vocês estão..

Crianças: MAUHAUHAUHAUAHUHAUHAHA

Palhaço: Não é pra rir agora! (volta a dançar) Vocês estão em transe, vocês estão em... ahhhhhhhhh (cai)

Palhaço: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Shaka: (enxugando os olhos) AHHH PALHAÇO . Eu bati no palhaço .

Palhaço: ORA SEU PEQUENO! (faz cara assustadora)

Shaka: BUÁÁÁÁÁ! O PALHAÇO É MALVADO! (chuta as canelas e sai correndo)

Crianças: MAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHA

Palhaço: Ai caceta

Shaka: Buáááá´(cai de novo) BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ (levanta e...) Snif, snif... que barulho foi esse?

Mú: HAHAHAHAH O SHAKA RASGOU AS CALÇAS!

Shaka: Ahn? (tenta olhar pra bunda mas fica dando voltas em si mesmo)

Crianças: MAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA O Shaka rasgou as calças!

Shaka: T.T BUAÁÁÁÁ PAAAAIEEEE! (corre pra tendinha)

Ao chegar lá!

Shaka: Buááá... ué... por que tem um bando de gente aqui? o.o

A tendinha estava envolta de pessoas (mulheres) espiando o monge de cuecas dormindo esparradamente...8DD

Mulher 1: Nossa, como ele é branco!

Mulher 2: É, mas tem umas perninhas!

Mulher 3: Ah, deixa eu ver! Deixa eu ver!

Mulher 4: Será que se eu fizer isso (aperta de leve o bumbum dele) uiii XDD É gostoso!

Mulher 1: Oba! Também quero!

Shaka vai embora chorando... depois de tanto correr finalmente acha sua mãe 8DD

Pin: Esconde, esconde!

Shaka: MANHÉEEEEE!

Pin: Que foi filhote?

Tibetano 1: Hahaha, manhêee!

Tibetano 2: Que foi filhote?

Pin: Cala a boca! (joga discretamente um tijolo na cabeça dos dois)

Shaka: O...o Mú disse que eu sou bobo, disse, que, que… eu não sou especial.. e também fico me zuando, y.y e... e eu caí, e o palhaço me assustou e o papai ta sendo apertado no bumbum e...e... snif, snif, e eu rasguei as calças! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ´

Pin: Mas hein o.o

Shaka: É olha . (faz bunda lelê)

Pin: Ave O.O Oh filhote…

Shaka: Troca de roupa mamãe .

Pin: Não posso agora... o mestre me proibiu de fazer isso... hei? O que aconteceu com seus sapatos?

Os sapatos do pobre Shakinha estão sem cadarço...

Shaka: Eu tirei a cordinha por que ela incomodada .

Pin: Como você tirou?

Shaka: Axim! (sorrindo, mostra os restos da corda nos dentes)

Pin: SHAKA! VOCÊ COMEU O CADARÇO?

Shaka: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Pin: _Vou fingir que eu não sei nada sobre isso. _Procura o mestre e mostra a ...

Tibetano 2: A bunda! Mauhauahuahuha! Ai . (recebe cocão)

Pin: A calça ¬¬ e os sapatos, e o terno... e os dentes .

Shaka: snif... ta (sai esfregando os olhos)

Longe daí...

Shion: Tem certeza que não quer o Rolex?

Mestre: Não, não, isso aqui já ta ótimo! (esconde de baixo dos panos) Mas e ai, como anda o santuário?

Shion: Ah, às vezes eu apareço por lá...

Mestre: E ninguém nota a diferença?

Shion: Ah não, eu deixei um boneco com um toca fitas no elmo, ninguém percebeu 8DD

Longe, no Santuário

Servos: Wiiii!

Serva de biquíni: Festaaaa! (pula na piscina)

Servo Bêbado: Fala oh mezzztre!

Boneco: Limpem as casas zodiacais!

Servo: HAHAHAHAHA Vai você seu veeeeiu!

Boneco: Você será gratificado!

Servo: Wiii, por que eu te xinguei, hic! Meuheueh Veio, fedidu, feiu... peraí, eu nunca ti vi..., deixa eu, hic, tirar esse, hic, pinico gigante...

Boneco: Os deuses irão castigar aqueles smsuhemduhe (o toca fita come a fita)

Servo: Shiii, hic... sucê disse o que?

Silêncio

Servo: Hei, hic, eu falei com você! Aloooou? (bate no elmo que cai no chão) Caraioo! Eu matei, hic, o mestre . ! (olha pros lados) Vzem cá que eu vou esconder corpo! (joga o boneco atrás da cadeira)

No Tibet

Mestre: Você ainda acha que vai morrer?

Shion: Absoluta!

Mestre: Você não tem os...

Shion: Não... não tenho... o santuário ta vazio, lembra? Só tem aqueles pivetes dos...

Mestre: Ta, ta... contrata um segurança...

Shion: Nem precisa, to mais preocupado com outra coisa .

Mestre: Com o que?

Shion: Entrar em cana .

Mestre: Isso que dá vender moamba ¬¬

Shion: Eu preciso viver...

Mestre: Ahan, e nega seu trabalho como ...

Shion: Ah, não vem não que eu não ganho nada controlando aquela joça... To la de favor... Se a Atena de 200 anos atrás não fosse gente boa eu não tava lá ¬¬

Mestre: Ai ai...

Shion: É meu caro... eu acho que vou pedir arrego... vou me aposentar...

Mestre: Quem vai cuidar de lá?

Shion: Eu tenho que escolher... e sabe... eu não tenho muitas opções ¬¬ Aqueles 3 são umas pestes .

Mestre: Não eram 2?

Shion: Eu tenho que aturar o irmão de um deles também ¬¬

Mestre: Mas ow... e sobre...

Shakinha correu, andou e resolver parar pra chorar sozinho (tadinho) até que...

Shaka: Snif, por que ta todo mundo gritando?

Mú (ofegante) : Shaka! Ajuda eu!

Shaka: Não!

Mú: Por favor!

Shaka: Não!

Mú: O palhaço! Ele hipnotizou todas os amiguinhos . E eles tão destruindo aqui .

Shaka: Ele fez o que?

Mú: Ele fez assim ó! (dança imitando o Michel Jackson desengonçado) e disse, (imita a foz fina) "Vocês serão minhas e farão o que eu mandar! Uon! Tchu! JANGO!

Shaka: Hehehe, to nem ai (dá de ombros)

Mú: Ajuda!

Shaka: Não! Você disse que eu sou chorão!

Mú: nhá, desculpa .

Shaka: Um... não!

Mú: Desculpaaa! Por favor!

Shaka: Você implora!

Mú: Vai ficar querendo ¬¬

Shaka: Então não!

Mú: Eu imploro!

Shaka: Então ta 8DDD Vamos lá! (anda e a calça rasga mais ainda)

Eles correm até o salão onde... tan tan tan tan... as crianças estão fazendo mo zorra, bagunçando tudo, as mães que não estão molestando o Silas estão desesperadas tentando fazer seus filhos pararem...

Mú: Olha Shaka!

Shaka: AHHH, PALHAÇO . (esconde atrás do Mú)

Mú: SHAKA!

Shaka: O que vamos fazer?

Mú: Eu te chamei pra me ajudar .

Shaka: Certo.. um... vamos correr e bater no palhaço!

Mú: Ta!

Os dois correm mas Shaka fica para trás...

Mú: Vem Shakaaaaa!

Shaka: Essa roupa... me atrapalha .

Mú volta e...

Palhaço (pulando na frente deles): AHAAAAN! Vocês serão meus!

Mú/Shaka: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Palhaço: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Ei, porque eu to gritando! Vem cá seus moleques!

Mú chuta o palhaço e sai correndo...

Palhaço: AAAI . Criança maldita! Vem cá pequeno! (segura Shaka) Agora olhe bem nos meus olhos!

Shaka: AHHH PALHAÇO FEIOOOO! (bate na cabeça e a máscara que ele usava sai)

Palhaço:

Shaka: AHH O PALHAÇO NÃO TEM NARIZ!

Shion: Mas que gritaria é essa?

Mestre: Oh Shion, o que ta acontecendo aqui?

Shion: SUAS CRIANÇAS MALUCAS, TÃO DESTRUINDO A MINHA CASA!

Mestre: Shion, olha! Quem é aquele segurando o Shaka?

Shion: O.O É o palhaço, mas ele ta sem nariz o.o

Mestre: O.o ele me parece familiar...

Shion: CRUZES É O MICHEL JACKSON!

Mestre: CORRE RUDOLF!

Shion: AHHH CRIANÇAS ASSASISINAS! (uma nuvem de crianças segurando peixeiras corre atrás dos dois mestres)

Shaka: Me solta! MANHÊEEE!

Michel: Sua mãe não pode vir! Mauahuahua ! Olhe, eu prendi ela! (aponta um cantinho com várias crianças de guarda e um bando de monges presos)

Pin: Mmm mm msm mmm smm mm!

Michel: Parece que ele quer falar alguma coisa o.o

Shaka: Solta a mamãe! (chuta mas não acerta)

Michel: Não, não, não, minha linda garotinha

Shaka: Eu não sou garota!

Michel: Ah não, melhor ainda 8DD

Shaka: Buáááááááááá! (Shaka esquece a recomendação do mestre e)

POOF

Estufa a barriga e o botão da calça acerta o olho 8DDD

Michel: Aiii meu olho!

Shaka: HAHAHAHAHA! O palhaço virou caolho 8DDD

Michel: Eu te mato! _É uma pena, ele é lindinho_

Shaka: NÃAAO! (enfia os dedos no pseudonariz do Michel)

Michel: (voz anasalada) ECOOO! (sai rodopiando com Shaka)

Shaka: HAHAHAHA! (cutuca mais ainda)

Silas: Mas que inferno, não se pode dormir não? HEI, TIRA A MÃO BOBA DAÍ! (sai correndo da tenda)

Shaka e Michel passam do lado…

Shaka: Oieeee paieeee!

Silas: Pelo visto ta tudo bem... o Shaka ta com a mão no nariz do Michel Jackson! MICHEL JACKSON? SHAKA EU VOU TE SALVAR!

Mãe1: De cuecas? 8D

Silas: Claro que AHHH EU TO DE CUECAS! (corre pra tenda e desarma)

Mãe2: hehehehehe

Silas: Tão olhando o que? Circulando, circulando, eu sou casado! _Eu não acredito que disse isso, mas pra afastar essas bruacas..._

Mãe3: Isso não é impedimento 8DDD

Silas: O.O

Perto dali...

Shion: ESSAS CRIANÇAS ESTÃO MALUCAS .

Mestre: Não fala Rodolf! Só corre!

Shion: É A MINHA CASA SENDO DESTRUÍDA!

Mestre: Levita essas crianças!

Shion: É né! (levita)

Mestre/Shion: MAUAUHAUAHUHA

Michel: TIRA O DEDO DO MEU NARIZ!

Shaka: NÃAAO 8DDD (enfia logo toda a mão)

Michel: AHHHH (cai e sai rolando com Shakinha), os dois rolam as escadarias e Shaka fica em cima de Michel...

Shaka: Tio maaaaaal! (bate)

Michel: Argh! Você vai ver só pirralho!

Shaka: Aaahh... Ahhh... ATCHIN!

Uma gosma verde nojenta cai na cara do Michel…

Shaka: Desculpe . Não deu pra virar...

Mú aparece do nada e...POW... dá uma frigideirada na cabeça.

Mú: Ufa o.o

Shaka: Deixa eu fazer! (pega a frigideira)

Michel (levantando a cabeça): Suas pés AIII (toma na cabeça)

Mú: (tirando um pau não sei de onde) Eu bato aqui 8DD (na altura do estômago)

Silas vestido: PIIIIN! (corre até Pin para desamarra-lo)

Pin (livre): O Shaka! Vamos!

Os dois correm e...

Shion: MAUHAUHUAHA! (brincando de levitar as crianças)

Mestre: Rodolf, faz aquela ali rodopiar 8D

Shion obedece.

Mestre/Shion: MAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHA!

Shion: Vamos fazer elas subirem até o alto e soltá-las 8DDD

Silas: Seus sádicos o.o

Mestre: Silas! Pin! Er... uehueheuhueh

Shion: Rolão! As pestinhas estão rindo!

Mestre: Que sem graça ¬¬

Pin: Chega de conversa! Nos ajudem a encontrar o Shaka!

Mestre: Ahhh (triste)

Os quatro correm e acham Mú e Shaka espancando Michel 8DD

Shion: O,o no final eles nem precisaram da gente...

Mú: MESTRE! (corre)

Shaka: MAMA! PAPA! (corre)

Mestre: Veja! Ele está fugindo!

Silas: Ele está fugindo no veículo da vítima!

Michel Jackson já longe em um triciclo: EU VOLTAREEEEEEEEI!

Pin: Shakinha! Mú, vocês estão bem?

Shaka/Mú: Sim

Pin: Ufa

Shion: Agora vão pros seus quartos por que ta na hora de mimir

Mestre: É, amanhã nós vamos á praia!

Pin: Vem, eu ponho vocês na cama...

Mú/Shaka: OBAAAAA!

Enquanto caminhavam...

Pin: Só esperem um pouco que eu vou acertar umas contas... _meu dinheiro da aposta ¬¬_

Mú: Vencemos o palhaço!

Shaka: Ahan

Mú: Somos especiais!

Shaka: Ahan!

Mú: Mas eu tenho sinal e você nãaaao!

Shaka: Para! Eu sou especial sem sinal!

Mú: Né nãaaaao!

Shaka: Aeee? (olha pros lados e...) agora eu sou especial! (apaga um cigarro no meio da testa)

Mú: Wiiii! Você também tem marquinha!

Shaka: Ai . Doeu, mas agora eu sou especial!

Pin: Vamos... SHAKA? O QUE É ISSO? É CATAPORA?

Shaka: Não mãe! É a marquinha! Eu sou especial!

Pin: Como você fez isso?

Shaka: Com isso! (mostra o cigarro)

Pin: VOCÊ APAGOU UM CIGARRO NA TESTA? (desmaio temporário)

Shaka: Manheee?

No plano astral...

Shaka: "Tio Bunda!"

Buda: "Shaka!"

Shaka: "Oi"

Buda: "Oie? Você me diz oie? Você não tem que se explicar pra mim não?"

Shaka: "hum, não!"

Buda: "Ah não? O que eu disse sobre por o dedo no nariz?"

Shaka: "Mas eu não pus o dedo no meu nariz!"

Buda: "Mas pôs no dos outros!"

Shaka: "Ahan 8D Foi legal! Quero fazer de novo!" (voa até o nariz do Buda)

Buda: "Não! Sai! E o que eu disse sobre por o nariz no dedo de outros, não, quer dizer, o dedo no nariz dos outros?"

Shaka: "annn... nada "

Buda: "Aee… então não pode ¬¬"

Shaka: "Bobo (dá a língua)"

Buda: "Eu também tenho! (mostra uma língua de um km)"

Shaka: " ECOOO! NOJENTOOOOO! (corre) "".

Buda: "Volta aqui! Eu ainda não terminei de falar com você! Seu safado! Que história foi essa de brincar com a minha estatueta heiiiin?"

Mas o Shakinha já tinha deixado o mundo espiritual pro mundo dos sonhos

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nhá... espero que tenha melhorado... tenho que fazer mais tempestade de idéias até ficar no ponto bem, to viajando amanhã, volto dia 31 ii Assim que eu voltar eu posto um cap novo Devo escrever o próximo nessa viagem

Bom, obrigada mais uma vez por estarem lendo

Kissus Até daqui a uma semana

**Teffy-Chan:** Meuheuhee, ahan, tava meio chatinho Espero que tenha melhorado, mas tá longe de ficar bom .. Briga de casal 8DD mauhauhauha, tava querendo fazer isso faz um tempo xD Kissus

**XxLininhaxX:** Mauhauahuahua XD Sim, o Shaka era um menino muito travesso 8D Que bom que você ta gostando Vlw mesmo pelos elogios XD Meuheueheu, você teve paciência pra ler tudo aquilo de antes? Corajosa XD meuehuehuhe Kissus

**Eiko Makimachi**: Aya eh lindoso oMAUHAUHAUHAUAH! Que do mal 8DDD Uon FMA é simplesmente de mais Eu quase que não estudo toda a matéria da prova de bio porque fiquei grudada no pc vendo os últimos...10... cap de FMA XDD não agüentei . foi mais forte que eu XD e a prova era uma das mais chatas ¬¬

Kissus

**Pisces Luna**: Meiheuehue, o Ayame eh do mal 8DDD Vlw pelos elogios Fico mto contente que você tenha gostado 8DDD

MAUHAUHAUHA SEVEN DAYS XD MAUAHUAHUAHUAH Sua máaaa 8DD

Sim, eu não sei como os pais do shaka não estão malucos xD Eu ficaria doida XD

Kissus moça


	10. A Praia, Parte 1

Háa! Vocês não vão se livrar de mim tãaaao facilmente xD

Mega desculpas / Minha vida estava um tanto quanto corrida xD Agora acalmou um pouco xD Mas enfim, aqui está mais um capítulo bizarro sobre o passado do nosso pequeno herói XD

Gostaria de agradecer mtooooooooo mesmo todos vocês que estão lendo a fic É a maior motivação que eu posso ter XD

E eu quero agradecer especialmente o Rikku que me ajudava sempre que possível!

Rikku: Trabalha vagabunda! chicoteia

Onime: Sim senhor! escreve

Enfim, aquela velha história, Saint Seiya não é meu xD

(descrição de ação)

"Plano astral"

_Pensamentos..._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A Praia, Parte 1**

Amanheceu o dia, que alegria 8D, Pin vai ao quarto onde os dois jovens dormem...

Pin: Ta na hora de acor... SHAKA?! VOCÊ FEZ XIXI NA CAMA?!

Shaka: (bocejando) Bom dia mamãe

Pin: Não me dê bom dia como se nada tivesse acontecido y.y

Shaka: Mas... mas... eu fui ao banheiro...

Pin: Você sonhou de novo Shaka... T.T

Mu: Shaka mijão!

Shaka: Para!

Mu: Mijão! Mijão!

Shaka: Manhêêêê! Olha ele!

Pin: Y.Y _Eu não agüento limpar mais xixi da cama dele_

Mu: Mijãaao! Mijaaa (se cala)

Shaka: MAuihaUHAUhauHAUhauhUHAUH

Mu: BUÁAA MESTRE SHIOOOON! (sai correndo com o lençol sujo de xixi na cara)

Pin: O que você fez Shaka ¬¬?

Shaka: Eu joguei o lençol sujo na cara do Mu! Agora a mamãe não vai ter que limpar

Pin: Oh filhinho... obriga... VOCÊ JOGOU O QUE?

Silas: Mas que gritaria é essa?? E por que o Mu saiu correndo com um lençol molhado na cara? E por que aqui ta fedendo a banheiro de rodoviária?

Pin: O SEU filho fez xixi na cama DE NOVO e ainda TACOU o lençol molhado NO MÚ!!!

Silas: Você fez isso mesmo Shaka?

Shaka: Sim 8D (sorriso bem Luffy XD)

Silas: MAuhauHAUhauHAUhauHUAHuhauHA AIIIIIIII! (pedala)

Pin: Corrija o menino!!!

Silas: Nhá / Shaka... por que você fez isso?

Shaka: Ele me chamou de mijão!

Silas: Só por isso? Você não devia ter jogado o lençol...

Pin: Isso mesmo...

Silas: Dá próxima vez você come ele na porrada! (pedala) Ai!!

Pin: ¬¬

Shion: Er...

Mu: çç

Shion: Eu acho... que isso é seu! (joga o lençol nas mãos de Pin)

Mu: heheheehe (faz careta escondida)

Shaka: P

Shion: Se apressem pra nós irmos à praia

E então vocês se perguntam, peraí, em Jamiel tinha praia?? E não tava no Inverno?? Não devia estar frio pra cacete?? Sim xDD Mas graças à telecinese eles agora estão em uma praia quentinha em algum canto do globo 8D

Mestre: Hey, Silas, por que você ta demorando??

Silas: (ofegando) Velho... safado...

Mestre: Eu ouvi isso!

Silas: POR QUE SÓ EU QUE ESTOU CARREGANDO AS CADEIRAS, OS LANCHES, A MÁQUINA FOTOGRÁFICA, AS MOCHILAS, AS CANGAS, AS MALAS, O SHAKA E O MÚ NAS MINHAS COSTAS??

Mestre: Nossa! Você conseguiu gritar tudo isso? Pin, dê a ele também os guarda-chuvas...

Silas: (olhar de cachorro sem dono) Você não faria isso com o pai do seu filho?

Pin: Que isso Faria pior! (joga os guarda-chuvas)

Silas: O que eu fiz pra merecer isso i.i

Mestre: Me matou de vergonha na festa! Vê se tem cabimento um monge sair por aí de cuecas ¬¬

Pin: Você não educou seu filho corretamente u.u

Buda: "Hahahahaha, você não fez nada pra mim, mas é divertido te ver sofrendo 8D"

Silas: "Você me fez albino, isso já não é o suficiente?"

Buda:"Hum... não 8DD"

Silas: "Seu deus obeso..."

Buda: "Eu ouvi isso ¬¬"

Silas: "Chispa da mina mente ¬¬"

Shion: Creio que aqui esteja bom...

Mestre: Ta brincando, aqui ta lotado!!!

Shion: Tenta achar lugar melhor...

Silas: Pelo...amor... de...deus... eu to cozinhando nesse sol...

Mestre: Tira os meninos das costas...

Shaka e Mu descem...

Shion: Hey, menino! Vem cá...

Menino: Epa, tem gringo na parada!

Shion: Tem o que???

Menino: Hehehehe, deixa XD Fala tiu...

Shion: Você poderia me mostrar...

Menino: Se tu quer entrevistar criancinha favelada é cinco pratas pra te levar até lá...

Shion: Credo O.o Eu só queria perguntar um lugar para ficar aqui na praia...

Menino: Aqui mesmo...

Shion: Aqui ta muito cheio O.o Não tem um lugar melhor não?

Menino: Hmmm... se o tiu me der cinco pratas eu te levo a um lugar mais calmo...

Shion: 5 pratas?? Tudo isso?

Menino: É tiu, o dólar subiu...

Shion: E posso perguntar por que você quer cinco pratas?

Menino: Ué... pra comer...

Shion: O.o

Mestre: Vamos rápido Shion, O Silas ta parecendo um camarão O.o

Shion: Vamos fazer um trato, eu te dou comida em troca de você ser nosso guia...

Menino: Opa 8D Fechou!

Shion: Shaka, Mu, Venham conhecer o... o... qual é o seu nome??

Menino: Pode me chamar de "cabeça de nego" ou cabeção 8D

Shaka: Por quê?

Cabeção: Pergunta pro João-sem-dedo MUhuHUHUHUAhuahuHA

Todos: Hein?!

Silas: EU TO DERRETEEEEENDO (voz esganiçada)

Cabeção: Podi vim...

Após andarem acham um lugar não tranqüilo, mas menos cheio...

Pin: Ahhhh... praia Finalmente vou pegar um bronze...

Silas: Cuidado pra não queimar a careca...

Pin: Hahaha, invejoso 8D Tá na hora de passar o fator 100 8DD

Shaka: Mãe! Mãe! A gente pode ir pro mar?

Pin: Pergunta pro seu pai...

Shaka: Pai, posso ir pro mar?

Silas: Pergunta pra sua mãe...

Shaka: Mas a mamãe mandou perguntar pra você!

Silas: E eu to mandando você perguntar pra ela...

Pin: Custava responder o menino Silas?

Silas: Te pergunto o mesmo...

Shion: Deixa os meninos irem...

Mu: Mas mestre, eu não quero ir...

Shion: Você precisa se socializar...

Cabeção: Eu levo vocês pro mar!

Mestre: Você sabe nadar?

Cabeção: O tiu, eu nasci aqui \o\ Eu sei de tudo, moro?

Shion: Ah... morei (cochicha para Com Dor) O que que ele disse??

Mestre: Sei lá...

Pin: Tomem cuidado o/

Cabeção: Vocês sabem nadar???

Mu: Não...

Cabeção: Ótima hora pra aprender (empurra)

Mu: AHHHHHH SOCORRO . EU TO ME AFOGADO (se debate nas águas)

Cabeção: Mu, se levanta u.ú.

Mu: (levantando) Hmp... eu só tava fazendo drama...

Cabeção: Vamos brincar na água! (Joga água no Shaka)

Shaka: WEEEE \O\ (joga água em Cabeção)

Mu: Eu não quero brincar...

Shaka: Para de chatice Mu!

Cabeção: Eh moleque, seu poio, vem brincar!

Mu: Não quero . 

Shaka: Eu vou te molhaaar! (molha Mu e Cabeção o imita)

Mu: (todo molhado) Tsk... tsk...

Shaka: Mu?? Você ta bem?

Mu: (cabeça baixa) Vocês me molharam... (olhar diabólico) AHHH VOCÊS VÃO VER! Ò.Ó (levita tudo que está em volta, pedra, caranguejo, estrela-do-mar)

Shaka: MACUMBA DE NOVO, CORRE!!!

Mu: VOLTEM AQUI!!

Cabeção: A GENTE SÓ TAVA BRINCANDO . 

Mu: Peçam desculpas!

Shaka: Não!

Mu: Pede desculpas seu bobo!

Shaka: Bobo é você . 

Mu: Bobo mijão!

Shaka: Seu bobo elevado ao infinito!

Mu: Você é bobo elevado a 2x o infinito!!!

Cabeção: Er... que tal a gente pegar bóias e ficar boiando 8DD?

Shaka: Sim sim!

Mu: Eu quero a que parece um barquinho!

Cabeção: Ta O.o

No mar:

Cabeção: Mu, usa essas bóias pra braço! A água ta gostosa!

Mu: Não mesmo... prefiro ficar aqui

Cabeção: Até o Shaka ta usando, né Shaka? Shaka?? SHAAAAAKA!!??

Shaka: Tchaaaau \o\ (indo para o alto mar)

Cabeção: SHAKA VOLTE AQUI!!!

Shaka: WII NÃAAAO \o\ Nhaaa, olha O.o que bicho é esse?? (cutuca) AII xx

Cabeção: SHAKA EU VOU TE SALVAAAAR \O\ (começa a nadar)

Mu: (em pé na bóia) MESTREEEE O SHAKA TA EM PERIGOOOOOOOOOO (splash) SOOOOCORRO \o/

Cabeção: MÚU ! ESPERE QUE EU VOU TE SALVAR \O\

Shaka: AI AI AI AI xx

Cabeção: Ai meu Jesus . CADÊ A PORRA DO SALVA VIDAS??

Longe dali

Salva Vidas bonitão cheio de mulher em volta...

Salva vidas: Como eu estava dizendo... opa o.o estou escutando gritos de crianças em apuros...

Onime: Ta não 8DDD Continua a sua história

Salva vidas: Bem...

Mu: SOCORRO EU TO ME AFOGANDO xx

Shaka: Ai ai ai xx Hei o.o que sombra é essa?? AAAAAAAAAAAH

Cabeção: TSUNAMIIIIIIIIIIIII xx

Mu: SOCOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Um Tsunami depois...

Na praia:

Todos: Cof cof...

Surfista: Mas que bosta... esses gringos farofeiros que ficam deixando lixo no mar... (joga Shaka no chão)

Pin: MEU DEUUUUS! Crianças, vocês estão bem??

Cabeção: Desculpa tiu, a culpa foi minha!

Pin: Sim, a culpa foi toda sua!

Silas: (bate) Isso é coisa que se diga ¬¬

Cabeção: snif... snif...

Pin: Ta, ta, a culpa não foi sua... Shaka, você ta bem?

Shaka: To sim mamãe! Aquele tiu estranho me salvou!

Surfista: E ai brother...

Pin: AHHHH OBRIGADOO (abraça o Surfista) MUITO OBRIGADO POR TER SALVO A VIDA DO MEU FILHO . 

Surfista: Ihh... não embaça não brother... sai pra la...

Shaka: Mamãe! Olha o que eu peguei! Ai ai ai! (mostra água-viva)

Pin: Que bonitinho Você pegou uma... ÁGUA-VIVA???

Surfista: Que moleque monstro O.o Ow pirralho, não ta doendo não??

Shaka: Ah ta doendo... não çç BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ MAMÃE TÁ ME QUEIMANDO!!

Pin: Rápido! Alguém faça xixi no braço dele!

Silas: PIN? VOCÊ TA DOIDO?/

Pin: Anda! Façam xixi!

Surfista: Eco cara...

Cabeção: Pra que??

Pin: Tem que fazer xixi em queimadura de água-viva! (1)

Cabeção: Não era manteiga??

Pin: Não! É xixi!!!

Silas: Não é melhor hospital??

Pin: NÃO DESGRAÇA! É XIXI!!

Silas: EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR NINGUÉM FAZER XIXI NO BRAÇO DO MEU FILHO!!! VAMOS LEVÁ-LO AO HOSPITAL!

Mestre: MAS QUE BAGUNÇA TÁ HAVENDO AQUI!!

Silas: Mestre, o caso é sério, eu estou levando o Shaka ao Hospital!

Mestre: Oh Buda! O que é?

Silas: É um lugar grande, geralmente branco com pessoas doentes e médicos...

Mestre: (bate) Eu sei desgraça ¬¬ O que ele tem?

Pin: Ele sofreu queimadura de água-viva, tem que passar xixi!

Silas: NINGUÉM VAI PASSAR XIXI!!

Shaka: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ MANHÊÊÊÊ!! O MÚ TA MIJANDO EM MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Todos menos Pin: ¬¬'''''''''''

Pin: Obrigado Mu

Mu: De nada 8D _HAHAHAHAHAHA isso foi por você ter jogado seu lençol sujo em mim 8DDDD_

Surfista: Cara, vocês são nojentos... só tem gringo porco aqui... (vai embora)

Silas: Pin, eu te mato ò.ó!

Pin: Pelo menos o Shakinha ta bem Né Sha (bolada)...ka (cai desmaiado)

Garota: Hey?! Viram uma bola de vôlei?

Silas: Ah, essa aqui??

Garota: Essa mesma Valeu tiu!

Silas: Eu que agradeço _Hahaha, agora o Pin vai ficar quieto 8DDD_

Shion: O que vamos fazer com isso??

Silas: Deixa ele ai mesmo...

Mestre: É proibido deixar sujeira na praia uu

Shion: oo"

Silas: Eu vou levá-lo pra perto das coisas... (arrasta Pin pela perna)

Mestre: Oh meu Buda...

Mu: E agora, o que vamos fazer??

Shaka: Eu quero ir pro maaaar (corre)

Cabeção: Nem a pau! (segura pela sunga)

Shaka: Vou sim! (tira a sunga)

Cabeção: OMG Eca! (joga fora a sunga)

Buda: "Shaka, você esqueceu sobre o que disse? u-u"

Shaka: "An? O que você disse?"

Buda: "Pra você não correr mais pelado!"

Shaka:"Mas você disse que eu não podia fazer isso no templo!"

Buda:"Nem em outro lugar, anda, coloca a sunga uu"

Shaka: "NÃO!"

Buda: "Vamos lá Shaka, colabora, põe a sunga, que não quero que meu representante saia por ai mostrando suas vergonhas"

Shaka: "Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao e não!"

Buda: "SE VOCÊ NÃO COLOCAR QUE FAÇO VOCÊ SENTAR NAQUELES BICHOS QUE ARDEM!"

Shaka: "Ta bom çç"

Buda: "Isso que eu chamo de psicologia infantil"

Shaka coloca a sunga...

Shaka: Ai! Ta coçando!

Cabeção: O que?

Shaka: O bumbum xx

Cabeção: Ce ta com coceira no toba??

Shaka: Entrou areia no meu... toba?

Cabeção: Ae, o moleque aprende rápido xD

Shaka: PAIEEE! Meu toba ta coçando!

Silas: Então coça... _Que que ele disse? oo_

Mu: Eco Shaka, tira a mão da bunda!

Silas: OO

Shaka: TA COÇAAAANDO! (coça) PAI MEU TOBA TA COÇANDO!

Pessoa: Meu deus, que criança desbocada!

Silas: NÃO GRITA! O QUE QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA?

Shaka: Coça pra mim?

Silas: Ta me zoando né?

Shaka: PAIEEE COÇA MEU TOBAAAA! TA COÇANDO!!

Silas: Te dou dez contos pra você...

Cabeção: Liberar o tonho 8D

Silas: MAIS HEIN?

Cabeção: "(8) Libera o tonho que eu te dou 10 conto (8) 8D"

Silas: ¬¬ pra você parar de gritar isso...

Shaka: Ta bom 8DDD (Shaka pega os 10 contos) (cochichando) paaaaai! Coça meu toba! Ta coçando!!

Silas: Oh meu Buda!

Shaka: Não, é minha bunda, não a sua!

Silas: uu Eu te dou mais 10 pra esquecer essa idéia de coçar o toba...

Shaka: Ta certo!! 8D (pega os 20 contos e vai contente pra um desses vendedores de praia...)

Vendedor: OLHA O MEXILHÃO FRESQUINHO, OLHA A OSTRA FRESQUINHA, LEVE 2 E PAGUE 3! TA BARATINHO MEU FREGUÊS!

Shaka: Oh moço! Quanto que ta a ostra?

Vendedor: Pague 3 e leve 2! Hm... cada uma ta cinco conto xD

Shaka: Me vê isso aqui de ostra! (mostra as notas)

Vendedor: Vai querer a promoção? Você paga 3 e leva 2!

Shaka: Oba! Eu quero!!!

Vendedor: Ta aqui _Masuhausha, que trouxa xD_

Shaka: Olha papai! Comprei isso!

Silas: Legal… (lendo jornal)

Shaka: Vou comer!!

Silas: Ok…_que cheiro de podre…_

Shaka: Olha Mu! Eu tenho e você nãaaao!

Mu: Nem queria mesmo uu

Shaka come todas as ostras… tadinho /

Cabeção: E ai… o que vamos fazer?

Mu: Castelinho de areia 8DDD

Shaka: Nãaao! Vamos enterrar a mamãe na areia!

Cabeção: Muahsuahsuhauhsu xD (pega uma pá de não sei de onde) Vamos começar 8D

Pertinho dali….

Mestre: Que calor xx

Shion: Relaxa homem… aproveita e descansa um pouco…

Mestre: Criar essas crianças dá trabalho --

Shion: Imagino…

Duas pessoas passam conversando…

Pessoa 1: Poisé cara! Tão vendendo os bagulho lá no morro…

Pessoa 2: É, parece que ta mo farofa na boca, bagulho pra tudo quanto é lado, gente pra cacete…

Pessoa 1: É… vender essas paradas da grana cara, muita grana!

Pessoa 2: Paia é que eu to mais duro que pau de tarado

Shion:_ Opa, grana, bagulho, pau de tarado, deve ta acontecendo uma feira Acho que vou dar uma passadinha lá pra vender meus importados…_

Ao mesmo tempo…

Mestre: Nha… opa O.O

Passa uma mulher escultural…

Mulher: (pisca)

Mestre olha pros lados, a mulher aponta para ele e passa a língua entorno da boca (que coisa mais clichê XD)

Mestre: (sorrisinho 8D) Shion, meu amigo, já volto… (vai em direção da mulher)

Shion: Vai na fé o/ (pega as malas com muamba e vai pro morro)

Voltando nos meninos…

Mu: Pronto, agora é só colocar a mãe do Shaka ai na cova…

Cabeção: (chuta) Ta ferro, oh mulé obesa!

Shaka: Vem, ajuda a empurrar…

Mu: uu'' (usa telecinese) Pronto… o coisa difícil hein…

Shaka: AHHH MACUMBAAA

Cabeção: AHH É O DEMÒNIO, SAI PRA LÁ BIXO FEIO! O SANGUE DE JESUS TEM PODER!

Mu: (bate nos dois) ¬¬

Pessoa1: Oo cara, você viu isso?

Pessoa2: É vei… preciso parar com o baseado xx

Cabeção: E agora??

Mu: Por que a gente não faz um corpo falso de areia 8DD

Shaka: Sim! Vamos fazer uma baleia!

Cabeção: Baleia? OO

Shaka: Sim, por que a mamãe é gorda 8D

Mu: Não! Vamos fazer um corpo de menina!

Shaka: Baleia!!!

Mu: Menina!

Shaka: BALEIA! A MÃE É MINHA E EU DECIDO O QUE FAZER UU

Mu: MENINA SE NÃO EU NÃO BRINCO!

Cabeção: Façam uma sereia Mistura dos dois!

Mu: Sereia oo""

Cabeção: É, metade mulher metade peixe!

Shaka; Não! Metade mulher metade baleia!

Cabeção: Tudo é peixe 8D (não coloquem isso na sua prova de biologia XD)

Shaka: Aiii xx (peida) (N/A: desculpa, mas eu realmente não conheço uma onomatopéia pra pum XD e depois de terem me falando que FUUMMM é barulho de pum eu desisti da busca xD) que dor de barriga xx

Mu: ECO SHAKA! SEU PEIDÃO!

Cabeção: Ih…. Ta de piriri!

Mu: Vai pro banheiro uu

Shaka: Mas… mas…. Não vai dar tempo! (barulho de pum)

Mu: É… aqui não tem casinha /

Cabeção: Casinha? XD Moleque, faz um montinho ali e vai libertar os escravos!

Shaka: An?

Cabeção: Liga a máquina de quibe! Fazer churros! Escorregar o moreno, corta o rabo do macaco, escorregar o chocolate, passar um faz!

Shaka e Mu: Nani? OO

Cabeção: DIACHO! Responder ao chamado da natureza, liberar o pokemon! Desarmar o pelotão! Liberar a frota marinha! Soltar um barro, decorar a louça, conversar com o General Barroso, tirar um extrato, liberar o amendoim, assinar a lei áurea! …obrar!

Shaka: Mais hein oo'?

Cabeção: Moleque, vai cagar…

Shaka: Ata! (faz um montinho)

Um tempo depois…

Shaka: PAIEEE! TERMINEI! VEM ME LIMPAR!

Silas: Termino o que menino?

Shaka: De obrar!

Silas: An Oo?

Shaka: Terminei de fazer popô!

Silas: Ai meu Buda uu Não tem papel higiênico aqui não!

Shaka: PAIEEEEEE!!

Silas: Serve jornal? O.o

Shaka: PAIEE ME LIMPAAAAAAA!

Silas: Vira a bunda uu _O vida…_

Shaka: Pai, o que faço com o cocô?

Silas: Joga uma areia ai… Faz um montinho que ninguém nota...

Perto dali

Mu: Shaka! Anda logo! A gente já ta fazendo a sereia!

Shaka: Ai, espera eu!

Cabeção: Olha a parte mulher já ta pronta!

Shaka: Deixa que eu faço a parte peixe!!!

Um tempo depois

Mu: Shaka... sereias NÃO têm metade de polvo uu

Shaka: Mas a Úrsula tem \o\

Mu: oo'

Cabeção: "São seeeeeereiaaas mal comi..."

Pin: (bocejando) Ahhh! Onde eu to?

Shaka: MAMÃE!

Pin: Filhote... hey... por que eu to enterrado???

Mu: Você era uma sereia, agora é uma bruxa velha, feia, e gorda!

Pin: Olha o respeito moleque...

Cabeção: Shaka, ta faltando alguma coisa!

Shaka: O que?

Cabeção: Peitos!! Sua mãe não tem peitos! (cata muita areia e esculpe um belo par de seios)

Pin: QUE ISSO! MENINO PORNOGRÁFICO! COBRE COBRE! _Uhhh, que belo par de seios 8D_

Shaka: CALMA MÃE!! Eu vou te salvar! (coloca duas "coisinhas") Pronto!

Pin: Obrigado Shaka Gentileza sua colocar esse...AHHH CARANGUEJO! TIRA! TIRA! TIRA!

Cabeção: Pow, a mulé não decide, ou tira ou põe...

Pin: TIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shaka: Ta bom, ta bom uu

Cabeção: Agora os seus peitos tão com patinhas Deixa eu arrumar!

Pin: TIRA A MÃO DOS MEUS PEITOS, MENINO SAFADO!

Silas: Mas que gritaria maldita uu O que é que ta acontecendo aqui? (olha para Pin) MAUHSAUHSAUHSUAHSUAHSUAH!!! (risada bem ao estilo anime non sense XDD)

Pin: Qual é a graça ¬¬

Silas: Ui ui Você ta turbinada em nega XD

Pin: Assim que eu sair daqui você vai ...

Silas: (ignorando) Hey Shaka, ta faltando o cabelo, por que você não pega algumas algas ali oh!

Pin: CÊS TÃO ME OUVINDO?!?!?!

Silas: Ai depois vocês podem pegar umas estrelas do mar e enfeitar ali e ali oh!

Shaka: Assim? (coloca as algas)

Silas: Isso! Muito bom! Me de um abraço!!! (abraça Shakinha)

Pin: PAREM DE ME IGNORAAAAAAAR!

Todos: HAHAHAHAHAHA

"blarg"

Voz: ao fundo: ECOW!!! QUEM FOI QUE DEIXOU ESSA MERDA AQUI???

Silas: Shakinha, vai pegar a máquina fotográfica Vamos tirar fotos da mamãe!!

Shaka: Ta certo!! Vem Mu! Vem Cabeção!

Pin: Silas, seu macaco albino! Você vai ver só quando eu sair daqui!

Silas: Bem feito 8DD (é cutucado) uia, sombra 8D

Pin: O Silas...

Silas: Que foi?? (é cutucado de novo) Ai uu

Pin: Se eu fosse você...

Silas: (cutucado) MAS QUE COISA, oh colega ta vendo que to conversando E estou queimado??? (vira) OO

Negão-de-2m-de-altura: Reconhece isso òó?? (mostra o pé sujo de caquinha)

Silas: Argh o.o é... nunca vi não!

Negão: E por que tava ao lado da suas coisas hein uu?

Silas: Ann? Que coisas??

Negão: Tu ta tirando da minha cara, o mano??

Silas: Eu não! (na maior calma budista)

Negão: ...

Silas: ...

Negão: Foi mal ..

Silas: Tudo bem _HAHAHAHAHA! Que trouxão!_

Shaka: Paieeeeee! Voltei!!

Cabeção: MASUHAUHSUA! Alguém pisou na merda do Shaka!

Mu: Eco, o cheiro ta aqui!!

Silas: AHH Cala a boca XX

Shaka: O papai deveria ter usado o resto do jornal pra tirar o cocô / Ei, olha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Foi esse tio ai que pisou no meu cocô!

Silas: Hehehehe, eu posso explicar!

Negão: Você vai é explicar pra São Pedro! (tira o três oitão das calças) TÚ MORRE HOJE!!!

Silas: AII MEU BUDA! (corre) E QUEM É SÃO PEDRO???

Shaka: Ihh o.o o papai esqueceu o chapéu!

Pin: MUAHSUAHSUAHSUA Bem feito UU

Ser oculto nas sombras: Hmm... só mais um pouco, só mais um pouco 8D Logo logo você será meu, pequeno Buda! BWAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHHA

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bem, no popular quando alguém se queima com água-viva tem que passar xixi no local... vai entender XDD

A outra parte da fic está pronta!! Só faltam alguns detalhes e já posto!

Respondendo comentários P

XxLininhaxX: Maushauhsua, Shaka e Mu são mo dupla dinâmica xDDD Eu me amarro no Pin D Acho que quando tiver meus filhos vou ser que nem ele xDD Enfim D Obrigada \o/

Eiko Makimachi: Quero só ver quando o Shaka crescer xDD Ai sim o Pin vai ter chiliques masuahsuahsuahushau xD Silas é esparrado D Mu vai se relevar nos próximos acontecimentos xD Aguarde P E obrigada

Teffy: Hohohoho, obrigada por ler DD Michael Jackson faz sucesso masuahsuahs o/

Shakinha: Hehehehe, não é? XD Tava lendo o manga na aula de inglês, acabei até rindo na hora e a professora fazendo aquela cara de WTF! XD Enfim Obrigada 3

Pisces Luna: D Shaka de terninho é fofo de mais!!! o Eu babo so de pensar XD ueheuheuhe XD eu imagino o Silas fortinho, mas sabe como é, de noite todo gato é pardo masuahsuahsuah XD Tem muita gente que não gosta de palhaço XD Eu so gostava quando eles caiam, se machucavam, essas coisas assim XDD Michael Jackson fez sucesso msm masuahsuahsa, quem sabe ele não volta D Obrigada pelo comentário

Daji-Chan: Maushaushuahsa, o Mestre fica muito sem noção as vezes DD Eu imaginei um muzinho esperneando para o Shion e ele sem muitas opções se não arrancar a sobrancelha xD uheuehuhe Obrigada pelo comentário o/

Anjosetsuna: Hehehehe, fazer diálogos do Shaka com o Buda realmente é legal xD Ainda vão ter muitos deles XD Shaka vai aprontar no plano astral DD Obrigada!!

Sheila-san: MAUSHAUHSUAHSUAHUS XD já aconteceu deu ter uma idéia assim na rua e ficar rindo por horas masuahsauhs P Obrigada \o\

Tatiana: Muito obrigada \o/ Espero q tenha gostado desse

gabicotrim: Hohohoh, muito obrigada Espero que goste desse cap e dos próximos!

LyseSegert: XD Esta ai a continuação! Mto mto obrigada!!

Saory- San: Eu tenho uma mente doentia masuhasuhahs XD E sonhos estranhos, e um sobrinho de 10 anos amsuahsauhsh Desde que eu pensei no Pin e no Silas eu pensei que teria algo entre eles X Coisa de fã de yaoi XD Que ótimo que você gostou!! Espero que você goste desse cap e dos próximos DD muito obrigada! E também pra pessoa que te indicou D

Mi-chan.HxS: Muito obrigada!! É muito divertido fazer o Shaka peste XD Nessa idade é fofo... mas quando ele crescer masuhaushauhs XD

Espero que goste desse cap D Mto obrigada E também pro seu amigo que indicou a fic XD

Beautymoon: Maushaushauhs xD mo coisa de criança XD e criança fala mesmo xD uhueheuhueh XD Muito obrigada o/

Maia Sorovar: Heuheuhe. Ela vai XDD se Buda quiser XD masuahsuah Muito obrigada DD

tenshiaburame: Muito obrigada! Espero que goste desse cap!!

Se eu esqueci de responder algum comentário me desculpe, pode me tacar uma pedra pra eu largar de ser besta XD E a todos que leram, muitíssimo obrigada!!

E como eu disse, a outra parte já ta quase pronta, prometo que posto sem falta! Só faltam alguns retoques e minha beta dar seu parecer!

Inté!


	11. A Praia, Parte 2

xD Segunda parte dessa viagem infame xD Espero que gostem xD

Só uma pequena observação, eu tinha me esquecido que aqui por algum motivo não aceita underline XD (se alguém souber um jeito de por, por favor me ensinem ) então um bocado de emoticons não saíram bonitinhos xD tentei arrumar alguns, então vcs vão ver umas tosqueiras do tipo o...o XP mas sem eles não teria o efeito que eu queria xD Acho que é só No mais, divirtam-se!!!

Enfim, aquela velha história, Saint Seiya não é meu xD

(descrição de ação)

"Plano astral"

_Pensamentos..._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**A Praia, Parte 2**

Andando, andando, Shion está andando...

Shion: Hey, colega... sabe onde fica o morro???

Homem: Você ta no começo dele mano, posso ajudar ai?

Shion: Ah sim sim! To interessado em... hum... um comércio me entende??

Homem: Comércio???

Shion: É! Comprar algumas coisinhas, vender outras, tudo bem discreto, compreende?

Homem: AHH! Saquei, tu não é daqui não né veio?

Shion: Não...

Homem: Eh, agora que eu entendi, ow, saca só, eu posso te ajudar mermão...

Shion: Oh! Que bom Posso te perguntar tua graça?

Homem: Ann??

Shion: Sua graça, homem!

Homem: Eh.. ta me estranhando? Eu não tenho essas frescurada não ae!

Shion: Eu só quero saber seu nome uu

Homem: Ah... hum.. me chamam de Bros...

Shion: Bl... Bloshu??

Homem: Bros U.U

Shion: Blosu??

Homem: Brrrrrrrrrros!

Shion: Hmmm BLoooos!

Homem: BROS! É BROS! B-R-O-S! Qual o problema??

Shion: Ahh . Não tem um nome mais fácil? Eu sou tibetano, não sei falar esses fonemas ç.ç

Homem: Bromuahsuahsudhs

Shion: Repete por favor...

Homem: Broshuishsuahsu

Shion: Ann??

Homem: Bronsibel Ribeiro de Sena CACETE U.U

Shion: Como eu estava dizendo amigo Bros Cacete...

Bros: Ta tirando com a minha cara?? u.u

Shion: Eu aprendo rápido.

Bros: ¬¬ Fala o que você quer!

Shion: Então senhor Bros Cacete...

Bros: SÓ Bros ¬¬ O cacete não ta no meu nome u.u

Shion: Mas... hmm, deixa! Eu quero vender!

Bros: Não, você quer comprar! O que você quer?

Shion: Não, não, eu quero vender!

Bros: Colega, você pirou foi? Aqui é onde se vende mane! Aqui ninguém compra não!!

Shion: Não!! Eu tenho certeza que é pode vender também!! Olha, minha mercadoria é boa, tem de todos os lugares! Olha (começa a abrir a bolsa)

Bros: TA DOIDO CUMPADI? FECHA ISSO!! Ce não tem noção de perigo não mermão??

Shion: Bem, em alguns lugares o tráfico é duramente reprimido, mas eu preciso viver né, principalmente com essa campanha nova ai (se referindo à campanha contra pirataria)

Bros: É mesmo né colega... (pensando no tráfico de drogas) Ai, vo falar com meu chefe... guenta ae... (se afasta e pega o celular)

Voz: Espero que seja muito importante cara, se não ce vai comer capim pela raiz!

Shion: O.O

Bros: Hehehehehe... (tira do viva voz….) Ai chefe, to com um cara dizendo que quer vender uns bagulhos!... é, ele é estrangeiro sim!... Sei não, é um cara boa pinta, cabelo verde, com uma malona cheia de coisa... Perai! Oh, colega!

Shion: Sim!

Bros: Ai, essa tua mercadoria não devia ter chegado antes não??

Shion: O.o _Cara, eles aqui sabem da coisa... -.- _Tive problemas na fronteira do...

Bros: EHHH chefinho, é ele mesmo, disse que teve os pobrema que o senhor disse... pode então?? Ta certo...

Shion: Nem deixou eu terminar a frase U.U

Bros: Tempo é dinheiro cumpadi! O Chefinho ta esperando por você la encima! No morro!

Distante dali...

Pin: Filhinhos, que tal vocês me tirarem daqui hein

Shaka: Passa se não fede!! (toca em Cabeção)

Cabeção: O.O Passa se não fede! (toca em Mú)

Mú: Passa se não fede! (toca em Shaka)

Shaka: To de cadeado! HAHAHAHAHA (corre)

Cabeção: Vocêee não me pega!! Leru leru leru! (corre)

Mú: AHH! VOLTEM AQUIIII!! (corre)

Pin: NÃAAAAAO ç.ç Não deixem sua mãe aqui ç.ç (totalmente ignorada)

Então um incrível trio de 3 aparecem... :)

Pin: Não, imagina, trio de 4 u.u

Onime: É você que ta dizendo... XPP

Pin: X.X

Rapaz1: Olha olha olha, achamos uma sereia :)

Rapaz2: Rogério, isso ta mais pra Úrsula...

Rogério: Esquenta não Rodrigo... é bonita do mesmo jeito

Rapaz3: Rogério, a Úrsula é uma baranga...

Rogério: U.U Rodolfo, vai catar coquinho...

Pin: Rodrigo, Rodolfo, Rogério? O.O

Rogério: Não! Rogério, Rodrigo, Rodolfo!!!

Pin: MAUSHAUHSAUHSUAHS DE QUE NOVELA MEXICANA VOCÊS SAIRAM? XD

Rodrigo: Maria do Bairro 8DD

Rogério: É.. ta mais pra Úrsula mesmo...

Rodolfo: Você via essa novela U.U???

Rodrigo: Não, mas é que...

Rogério: Uia? São de verdade?? (toca nos peitos de areia)

Pin: TIRA A MÃO DAÍ!!!!

Rodolfo: Acho que você não vai se incomodar se nós sentamos aqui né?

Rodrigo: Se ela se incomodar, bem, os incomodados que se mudem! HAHAHAHAHAHHA

Todos menos Pin: HAHAHAHAHA

Pin: ç...ç Shaaaka!! Muzinhooo, Mestreee X.X _Por que logo agora o Silas foi desaparecer! Epa, peraí, ele me chamou de ELA?_

Logo ali...

Mestre: E então minha cara, qual é seu nome??

Mulher: É Safira... Safira Azul Esverdeada, a mais brilhante da noite desta cidade.

Mestre: Um... Safira. Que bonito nome. Quantos anos a senhorita tem?

Safira: Idade suficiente pra você não ser preso! Tolinho!

Mestre: _Hein o.o??? _Hehehe, que bom, eu acho...

Safira: Escuta, eu não posso perder muito tempo sabe, negócios... que tal a gente ir pra um cantinho pra a gente se conhecer melhor?

Mestre: Hum... podemos conversar sobre... monges! E... Templos?

Safira: **Claro! **Opa! Cof...cof...claro _E cada louco que me aparece..._

Não muito distante...

Silas (ofegante) Eu... acho...que... despistei ele -- Epa! Vem gente ai! (se esconde)

Ser oculto nas sombras: ...Então eu jogo cinco conchinhas, acerto o salva-vidas, que levanta, solta a corda e as pedras caem, daí eu pego o Sha... (se afastando nas sombras)

Silas: Pega o que?? O Chá?? Mas rapaz, esse cara conhece um caminho de sombra em pleno trópicos!! Vou atrás dele! (segue a sombra)

No morro...

Bros: Tamo quase chegando chefia!

Shion: Isso é pior que subir as escadarias do Santuário --

Bros: Santo Alho??

Onime caindo de um penhasco : PIADA INFAAAAAAAMEEEEEEE

Shion: Err...

Bros: Homem!! Como ta ai vei? Vo levar esse gringo pro chefe...

Homem: Fala Bros... Perai, cê tem que passar pela revista...

Shion: To limpo...

Homem: Eu que digo isso mano, anda, vai virando ai...

Shion: (olhando pra M16) Claro!

Expressões faciais de Shion durante a revista...

-.-  
o.o  
õ.o  
õ.o""""

O.O  
O...O  
Ó...Ò

:0

...  
x...x

Homem: É, ta limpo...

Bros: Valeu homem!! Homem é sangue bom...

Shion: Que graça! -...-

Bros: É Homem mesmo!

Shion: Hein?

Bros: É... o nome dele é Homem... você não perguntou o nome dele, a graça sei lá o que você chama...

Shion: Mas eu não falei...

Bros: Chegamos mano!!

Shion se depara com uma boca de fumo...

Shion:_Shii, onde eu fui amarrar meu bode..._

Em algum lugar da praia (advérbios de lugar acabando...)

Mú: Onde vocês estão???

Hihihihihih (risinhos vindo de algum lugar)

Mú: Grrrr... (levita as pedras)

Shaka e Cabeção: Hihihihih... err... achoooou!

Mú: Não quero brincar u.u

Shaka: Vamos pro maaaar, me solta!

Cabeção: Chega de mar -.- (segurando o Shaka)

Ser oculto nas sombras: Pequeno Shaka, você será meu, masuhausahsa!

Mú: Hmm... ei, Shaka... tá sentindo??

Shaka: O que?

Mú: Uma coisa estranha...

Shaka: Sim!!! (respira fundo) É o pum que o Cabeção soltou!!!

Cabeção: O queeee??

Mú: Hmm, é mesmo! Que porco! Seu papai não te ensinou a fazer isso no banheiro??

Cabeção: Eu não soltei nada!!!

Shaka: Porquinho! Porquinho!!!

Cabeção: Ah! Vem cá!

Shaka: HAHAHAHAH vai ter q me pegar! (sai correndo)

Mú: Fedido! Fedido! (corre)

Cabeção: Grrrrr! (corre)

Ser oculto nas sombras: Nãaao -.- vou ter que arrastar as pedras de novo...

De volta no Pin...

Rogério: Mas e ai gatinha...

Rodrigo: Polvo...

Rodolfo: Eu digo que é Lula!

Rogério: Calem a boca!! ¬¬ Mas e ai... você é daqui mesmo?

Pin: _Já sei como sair daqui... _(afinado a voz) Eu, não, e você gracinha?

Rodrigo: Que aconteceu com sua voz???

Rodolfo: É, parece que tomou gás hélio!

Pin: Olha a sacanagem... (voz normal)

Rogério: Eu hein! Ce tem problema na voz??

Pin: É... as vezes isso acontece...

Rogério: Ah, por que você tem uma voz linda...

Pin: Tsc tsc... então, por que você não me tira daqui hein lindo???

Rogério: Não mesmo!!!

Pin: Por quê??

Rodolfo: Ele tem trauma!

Rodrigo: Toda vez que ele tira a mina sai correndo...

Rodolfo: Ai ele só da encima agora de mina presa saca...

Pin:_ Ahhh Buda, por que fazes isso comigo... _Mas por que elas correm?? Um rapaz tãaao gentil como você...

Rogério: É também não sei...

Rodolfo: Ele tem cecê!

Rodrigo: E bafo de cana...

Rodolfo: E chu... ai X.X

Rogério: Calem a boca vocês dois!! Mas então, vai ficar muito tempo na cidade?

Pin: Rezo que não... quer dizer...ah... acho que não...

Rogério: Então... uma pedra encima do morro, rola ou não rola?

Pin: É claro que rola!!

Todos os 3: AEEEEE \O/

Rogério: Vou tirar o atraso!! Me ajudem a tirar a mina aqui!

Pin: _Ai Buda o quê que eu fiz..._

Ah...por ali, essa praia também não é tão grande né...

Mestre: Então, Safira... você gosta de monges?

Safira: **Nunca tive o prazer...**_ cof cof _nunca tive o prazer de conhecer um...

Mestre: Sua voz às vezes engrossa do nada...

Safira: Er... às vezes não da pra controlar sabe...

Mestre: Ah! Mas eu tenho um santo remedinho! Olha, é só você...

Safira: Meu bem... (chegando muito perto do Mestre) que tal a gente ir adiantando hein Eu não tenho fantasia de monge mas tenho uma que você vai adorar!!

Mestre: Como? Er... que volume estranho você tem ai na saia, é sua bolsinha filha? Tem medo de ser assaltada?

Safira: **Aff... Cof cof **Antes de mais nada amor, vamos resolver o pagamento, não aceito cheques, só cash!

Mestre: Que dinheiro???

Safira: O meu dinheiro...

Mestre: Mas eu não tenho dinheiro...

Safira: Como não??

Mestre: Sou monge... não pego em dinheiro

Safira:** Afeee! Amigo, são 300 pratas a hora, 600 a completa, e ai, vai querer ou não??**

Mestre: Você cobra pra conversar???

Safira:** Ta tirando com a minha cara colega?? Ta tirando é? Eu pareço feminina mas eu dou porrada! Passa minhas 300 pratas!!**

Mestre: OHHH você não é mulher!!!???

Safira: Ai, ainda não, mas com mais 2 mil eu faço minha operação! Uhuuuul! **MINHAS 300 PRATAS!!**

Mestre: Ai Buda...

Na sombra

Silas: Ih... o cara sumiu... engraçado, eu conheço aquele rebolado...

Negão: E eu conheço essas queimaduras de segundo grau...

Silas: Hehehehe, oi...

Negão com um cassete na mão: Ai brothers, é esse daqui.

Silas: Oi companheiros... tudo bom? Que galera grande hein, onde vocês se conheceram?? (suando frio)

Negão: No jiu jitsu...

Silas: Onde?? O.o

Negão: Qual o teu nome?

Silas: Silas...

Negão: Silas.. Silascou!

Todos: Heheheheh!

Silas: He..he..he... como se já não tivessem falado isso...

Negão: Heheheheheh PEGA ELE!

Silas: AHHH (corre...)

Na Boca...

Bros: Chefe... ta aqui o gringo...

Shion: (cochichando) Qual o nome dele???

Bros: Belo... Sete Belo...

Chefe: Sete Belo o caraio, meu nom é Zé Boróvisk!

Shion: O.O por que dessa mudança tão... drástica...?

Bros: A mãe de santo disse que se o homi quisesse ter o controle das bocas ele tinha que mudar...

Shion: Tá, mas porque que Zé Boróvisk?

Bros: O nome dele tinha que ser formado com a primeira letra de cada palavra duma frase que o espírito protetor do Belo falasse... Tipo vei, a mãe de santo recebeu o espírito e o diabo do cabra falou "Belo, Olhe Regularmente O Vesúvio Interiormente Sem KY"

Shion: O.o? _Espírito sacana... _E por que o Zé?

Bros: E você realmente acha que a gente ia chamar o cara de Boróvisk?

Zé: Usnavy! Trás umas seringas ai... vamos ver se essa ta das boas... senta ai gringo...

Shion: Er... ta...

Usnavy: Ta aqui patrão...

Zé: Então colega, vamu logo, mostra o pacote ai...

Shion: _Shii... _É, nem um cafezinho, cafeína me faz bem...

Zé: Hein? Você quer cocaína?? Waterlooo... trás ai

Shion: Não não! Eu disse cafeína!

Zé: Ah... Precisa mais não Waterloo

Shion: _Água de banheiro...?? (1) _

Zé: Qualé? Vai mostrar não??

Shion: Perai (tira as muambas da bolsa)

Zé: Rapaz, tu esconde bem essas paradas né...

Usnavy: Hey mano,esse relógio ai é bom?

Shion: Claro!! Mas rapaz, vai ficar ótimo em você!

Bros: Ih colega, isso aí é naiki chókis?

Shion: Experimenta ai, vai ficar muito bom em você! Só 60 pratas!

Naida: Nooossa, ei colega, cê tem calça da gangue ae???

Zé: Naida, na volta!

Naida: Ai Zé! É sempre assim, Naida na volta, Naida na vinda!

Shion: Anh. Essa eu não tenho, mas eu tenho essa bolsa, olha que maravilha... aceito cheque, dinheiro, ficha de ônibus, vale refeição...

Zé: QUALÉ CARA?? Cadê os pacotes POO... isso ai é ouro amigo?

Shion: Claro, folheado a ouro! Baratinho, te faço esse cordão por 20 pratas...

Zé: Mermão... CÊ PENSA QUE VAI ME ENGANAR É??? PASSA LOGO O PACOTE! VOCÊ VAI VIRAR PRISUNTU!

Shion: Então seu Zé... deixa eu te falar... é que eu sou de fora sabe, to aqui com a minha... er...

Zé: Caravana? Guia turístico?

Shion: É... essas coisas ai, e... poisé, eu acho que eu esqueci os teus pacotes la no hotel!

Zé: Hm... Tem muito gringo te acompanhando?

Shion: Sim sim!!

Zé: Mermão, tu desce comigo, se for treta tu já era... Bros, manda a galera pegar os dois oitão...

Shion: Err... Precisa disso não

Zé: Calma ai cumpadi... chama todo mundo, hoje vai rolar o arrastão!

Shion: _Shiii..._

Ok... na praia...

Shaka pára de repente

Mú: ué! Por que parou??

Shaka: Por que eu quis...

Mú: ¬¬

Cabeção: Vocês... correm...

Shaka: Sim :D

Cabeção: Uai, que estranho... ta um silêncio...

Mú: O mestre sempre diz que quando ta calmo assim logo vem uma tempestade...

Shaka: Mas o céu ta claro...

Cabeção: Não! Olhem!!

Clássica cena de pedrinhas se movimentando, animais se escondendo e etc e tal...

Shaka: Eita! Olha ali!!!

Uma massa de pessoas corre em direção dos meninos.

Homem desesperado: CORRAM! CORRAM POR SUAS VIDAS!!

Mulher desesperada: ARRASTÃO!!!!

Cabeção: ARRASTÃO!!?? MAS HOJE NÃO É DIA DE ARRASTÃO!!

Mú: Arrastão? O.o

Shaka: ARRASTÃO! VIVA!!!... O que é arrastão??

Cabeça: Corre!! Corre!

Mú: Ta!

Shaka: Êeee!!!

Metros depois

Silas: Hey hey vamos com calma!

Negão: Chegou a sua hora!!!

Massa de pessoas: ARRASTÃO!!!!

Negão: O que??? AHHH (pisoteado)

Silas: O.o Arras o que???

Negão: Ai, Ui, Ai, Ui X.X

Silas: Uhhh (vira o rosto) Essa doeu... Que Buda esteja com você! (corre também...)

Nas sombras:

Ser oculto das sombras: MINHAS PEDRAS!! NÃAAAAAAAAO!!!

Perto da sombra

Mestre: Calma! Vamos conversar!

Safira: **MEUS 300... que gritaria é essa??**

Mestre: ...

Safira: Oh não!! Arrastão!!! (tira os saltos e sai correndo)

Mestre: An?? (observa a massa de pessoas correr...) Eita, será maratona??? ... Um... to me esquecendo de alguma coisa... chaves? Protetor? ...

Rogério: Ufa, ta livre!!

Pin: Viva!!!

Rodolfo: Uai, você é careca vei??

Rodrigo: ih o.o Não tem peito!

Pin: Claro que não! Eu sou homem!!

Rogério: Nãaaaaaaaaao! Você tem Bráulio!!!

Pin: Annn????

Rogério: NÃAAO!!!(chora) O amor da minha vida é homeeeem! Eu sou gaaay??!!!

Pin: Oh... não fica assim...

Rodrigo: Érr.. não é uma boa hora...

Rodolfo: Por quê?

Rodrigo: Olha pra trás...

Rodolfo: IH FERROU! ARRASTÃO! CORRAM!!

Pin????

Rogério: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ´

Rodolfo: Aff, vem logo, falou o carequinha!!

Pin: O.o OH MEU BUDA! SHAKINHA!!

Mestre: Desodorante?? Passaporte?? O guia turístico???

Zé: Hehehehehe, não quero ver nenhuma madame levando bolsa pra casa moro!!!???

Shion: Hehehehe...

Zé: E você amigo, vem comigo, cadê as drogas??

Shion: Er... OLHA! UM PÉ DE MACONHA!

Zé: ONDE???

Shion: FUI!! (desaparece)

Zé: Cadê o pé hein?? Ué O.o o homi sumiu!!! Ei, você!

Alguém: Fala chefia!

Zé: Você viu o homem de cabelo verde aqui??

Alguém: Cabelo verde? Vi não chefe...

Zé: Cara... preciso parar com as drogas...

Mestre: Mas, mas eu não consigo lembrar!!!

Pin: Mestre! Mestre!!! Achei você!!

Silas: Finalmente!!! Ta uma loucura essa praia!!

Shion (aparece): Aqui estão! Vamos embora! Não temos muito tempo!!!

Mestre: Eu esqueci alguma coisa... mas bem, deixa, vamos embora... todos aqui??

Shion: Você não ta esquecendo os meninos não?? ¬¬

Mestre: É!!! Silas! Onde estão os meninos?

Silas: Hmm... Shion! Cadê os meninos??

Shion: Estavam com você Silas!!

Silas: Não! Estavam com o Pin!

Pin: MEU FILHO!! ONDE ESTÁ MEU FILHOOOO!!

Silas: Você perdeu os moleques??

Pin: EU TAVA ENTERRADO NA AREIA SEU EMPRESTÁVEL! SHAKINHAAAAAAAA!! MUZINHOOOOO!! GAROTO QUE EU NÃO LEMBRO O NOMEEE!! (chorando compulsivamente)

Shion: ARRR!! Fiquem quietos! Vou tentar achar o cosmo do Mú! (concentra)

No meio do povo!

Mú: Vamos!! Temos que achar o Mestre!!

Cabeção: Não parem de correr!!

Shaka: Aff... aff. Eu já to cansando!

Mú: O Mestre Shion já vai nos achar!!!

Cabeção: No meio desse povo? É ruim em amigo!!!

Shaka: Olha, cinco conchinhas! (pára)

Ser não mais oculto nas sombras: Peguei!! MUAHSAUHSUHAHS (esconde Shaka em uma capa e foge)

Cabeção: SHAAAAKA!! SHAAAAAKA!!!

Mú: Oh não!!! Alguém levou o Shaka!!!!

Cabeção: Shaaaakaaa! (corre atrás do bandido mau caráter mas desaparece do nada)

Shion: Pronto...

Mú: Mestre!!!

Pin: Cadê o Shaka?? Shaka?? SHAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAA!

Cabeção: Snif sniff! Levaram o Shaka!!

Pin: COMÉQUIÉ??

Mú: Um homem mau vestindo uma capa de veludo pegou o Shaka, snif shin

Mestre: Oh meu Buda! E se eles fizeram mal pra ele?

Pin: ELES VÃO ROUBAR SEU FÍGADO! SEU RIM! O MEU FILHOTE VAI ACORDAR NUMA BANHEIRA DE GELO NO MEIO DE UM PRÉDIO ABANDONADO COM UM RECADINHO ESCRITO COM LETRINHAS DE JORNAL FALANDO QUE AGORA ELE TÁ COM HEPATITE ABCDEFGHIJ...

Silas: FICA QUIETO!! E não existe esse tanto de hepatite ¬¬

Pin: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ´

Mestre: E se forem dos templos concorrentes??

Shion: Não!! Eles não fariam uma coisa dessas... precisamos... precisamos encontrar o Shaka! (música de suspense!)

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Na minha sala tinha um menino que se chamava Waterloo, e meu professor sabiamente disse que seu nome era água de banheiro masuhaushausuhas xD

Respondendo comentários!

tenshiaburame: Comentário relâmpago o seu masuhaushas, achei que fossem demorar um pouco pra comentar masuhasuuahs, mas muito obrigada! Espero que tenha curtido esse cap xD

lysley almada: Muahuahsauhsuahs xD É um pestinha fofo XD Mas depois que cresce O.O uheuehuhe, Mto obrigada!!

Pisces Luna: Masuhashausa, o Mú vai receber uma influência do Shakinha, uahsuahsuahshashau xD Dupla dinâmica!!! Tá ae

Obrigada pelo comentário D

Anjo Setsuna: Mó criança prega ele masuahsuahshuas xD Que bom que gostou D E mto obrigada o/

mfm2885: nhaa! Que isso . até me deixa sem graça xD mto obrigada XD A idéia meio que surgiu quando eu tava escrevendo outra fic masuhaushas, e o Shaka revelou saber uns truques meio suspeitos hohohohoho XD Enfim, espero que tenha gostado!!

Akane Kyo: Huahsuahsahusa, o Shaka tem mto chão ainda pra se tornar o homem que nós conhecemos, ou que a gente acha q conhece hohohohoho XD Vlw pelo comentário

Mi-chan.HxS: Nhow! Mas é uma delícia escrever quando o Shaka e o Mú estão juntos Sério mesmo! Mto obrigada pelo comentário, espero que goste desse cap

E a todos que leram também muito obrigada

Hhohohoho, e agora? O que vai acontecer com o nosso Shakinha?? Bem, aguardem o próximo capítulo!!


End file.
